Life at the Tower
by Singer of Water
Summary: Life at the Avengers tower can be chaotic. Especially if your twin brother is a spy, all your friends are heroes who go out on missions practically everyday, and you're dating an ex-HYDRA assassin. Tracey Madison has a lot to deal with while living with the Avengers. But she wouldn't have it any other way.
1. Chapter 1

Tracey shook her head as she sat in the living room on the top floor. She was on the couch with her laptop in her lap as she watched the show on TV. Around her in various spots were Barry, Bucky, Sam, and Tony. Bucky sat next to her, his arm around her shoulders as he and the group watched Big Bang Theory. At the moment Tony was going on about how he could make better experiments and better equipment than what the guys in the show had. Barry and Sam rolled their eyes as he did.

"Oh come on," Tony said, throwing a hand in the air. "That's easy to make. I can do that in less than two hours."

"Give it a rest, Stark!" Barry shouted, throwing his head back and resting it on the back of his chair. He ran a hand down his face.

"Sorry, man, but I have to agree with Barry," Sam said. "It's getting a bit annoying."

"A bit?" Barry said. "Try majorly annoying. Not everyone here is a scientist like you, Tony."

"It's Tony, Barry," Tracey said. "He always has to put his two cents in for everything."

Tony rolled his eyes as the other three men chuckled at the blonde's statement. "Yeah, yeah, Boris. Just go back to your typing."

Tracey stuck her tongue out as she reached for her glass of tea. Leaning back, she took a drink, only the glass slipped out of her hand and landed on her lap. It soaked her shirt and her laptop.

"No!" she cried, tapping frantically on the keyboard. "No no no!"

"Hey hey, it's alright, Trace," Bucky said as he quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed some paper towels. Running back he helped her mop up the mess, rubbing her back when he saw the look on her face.

Tracey groaned. "Why?"

"Just breathe, Mona Lisa," Tony said from his seat. He got up and started helping the couple. "It's fine. We'll get you a new computer."

"That's not it. It's all the files that were on it," she said, holding her head in her hands.

"But you put all the files on the flash drives and gave them to Pepper," Sam said. "Right?"

"I did," she sighed. "But it's all the other files I had on it. Videos, photos." She groaned, rubbing her temples.

"Hey, chill, Trace," Barry spoke up. "I'll take you to get a new computer. Then you can back it up. You're smart, you can do this. Just breathe." He got up and walked over to his sister, placing a hand on her shoulder. He smiled and gave it a squeeze. "I need to go get some things anyways. Come on."

The female twin pursed her lips, looking up at her brother. She sighed and gave him a small smile. "Alright, fine," she said, collecting her laptop.

"See you, doll," Bucky said, kissing her cheek.

"I'll be back. Bye, Sergeant," she said, smiling at him as she followed Barry to the elevator.

Bucky sat back down in his seat after throwing out the tea soaked paper towels. Tony sat back down as well. He pursed his lips as he stared out the window. The gears in his head were turning as the scientist leaned his cheek against his hand. Sam raised an eyebrow as he caught the bearded man zoning out.

"You're quiet, Tony. What? Did comparing yourself to the show bore you?" Sam asked with a laugh.

Tony looked at him and shook his head. "No, I was thinking."

"Nothing new there," Sam said.

"And nothing good ever comes from it," Bucky said, smirking along with the other new Avenger.

"Ha ha. You two are hilarious," Tony said, glaring at them. "I was thinking about making Kevin Flynn her own work area. Somewhere she can work when she's not using her laptop."

"You mean something like what you and Bruce have down in the labs?" Sam asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah." Tony furrowed his brow before snapping his fingers and standing up. "I'll be seeing you boys later."

"Are you really going to do this?"

"Of course. I've known Tracey for years because of Pepper's relationship with her mom. I hired her to help with finding the SHIELD and HYDRA files. She deserves something in return and her own work area is the best thing."

Bucky smiled. "You're a great guy, Stark."

"Well no shit Sherlock," Tony said, a toothy smirk forming on his face. "I'm Tony Stark."

The two new Avengers rolled their eyes as the billionaire left. Once he did they turned back to the TV and continued playing the show, enjoying the silence that came with Tony not making some science related comment.

ooOOoo

"Has anyone seen Tony?" Pepper asked, walking onto the top floor with a pile of papers in her hands. Clint, Tracey, and Sharon looked up from what they were doing as the woman walked towards them. "A client is asking to see him and I haven't found him anywhere."

"Have you looked in the lab?" Tracey offered. "I think I heard Bruce saying something about not taking a break from some new project of his." She stood up and walked over to the ginger woman. "I'll go get him for you. Just go take care of the client for now."

"No no," Clint said, quickly standing up and grabbing the blonde's arm. "I'll go get him. The lab's dangerous when Tony's working like crazy down there. Don't want you to get hurt," he said, giving her a grin.

Tracey made a face, raising an eyebrow at him. She blinked as he continued to grin. "Clint, I hope you know you come up with the lamest excuses," she said, shaking her head as she went back to her seat at one of the living room arm chairs.

Sharon gave Clint a smirk as the archer followed Pepper to the elevator.

ooOOoo

Tracey typed at her new laptop as she walked through the bottom floor. She furrowed her brow as she stared at the screen. She chewed on her cheek as she approached the lab. She scrolled through the files and was about to enter the code to the lab when she felt a hand on her arm. She clutched at her laptop as she was whirled around.

"Bucky?" she said, staring up at her grinning boyfriend.

"Hey, doll," he said, pecking her lips. "What are you doing?"

"I was about to go give Tony and Bruce some files that they need to look over," she said, pointing to her laptop.

"They don't need that right now," he said, kissing her again. "Come on, let's go get lunch."

She rolled her eyes, smiling. "I need to get it to them. Bruce asked for them a few days ago."

Bucky smirked and closed the laptop's lid and wrapped his arms around her. "Come on, darling. Let's grab something to eat. We haven't had some time to ourselves in a while."

"Bucky," she said, raising her eyes up to him and lifting a brow, "we just spent time together yesterday. We got dinner at that new restaurant on fifteenth."

"Like I said, we haven't spent time together in a while," he said, grinning.

She groaned, rolling her eyes. "You're such a baby," she said as she finally gave in and followed him out of the hall.

He peeked over his shoulder and saw Tony giving him a thumbs up, returning it, as the couple left the hall.

ooOOoo

Tracey tapped her foot as she stood at the elevator doors. She rode the elevator down to the bottom floor. Her brow was furrowed and she chewed her cheek as she waited for the elevator to stop. Once it did she stormed over to the lab and quickly punched in the code and walked past Bruce, who looked from her to Tony's direction worried, and straight for the billionaire.

She stopped in the middle of the room, looking from one scientist to the other. "Alright," she said, crossing her arms. "What has been going on this past week? Why is that every time I try to go down here someone stops me? What gives?"

Bruce looked at Tony and rolled his eyes when he saw the billionaire break out into a grin. "I'm not a part of this. If you haven't noticed the Cheshire cat grin on his face ask him."

Tracey raised an eyebrow as the bearded scientist continued to grin at her. "What's going on, Tony?"

"Follow me, Boris," Tony said, hustling behind the blonde and pushing her by the shoulders.

"What are you doing?" she asked once he stopped her in front of a metal desk. She looked at him, giving him a puzzled look.

"Tap the desk," he ordered.

She raised an eyebrow again and did as he said. In an instant holograms of files appeared in the air in front of her. Not just any files, but the files from her computer. Her mouth fell open, stunned, as she looked from one hologram to the next. She raised a hand and tapped an image. Right away it opened up a file and showed all its documents. She swiped it to the right and pulled up another hologram in front of her. Her face broke out into a bright smile as she turned to Tony. The billionaire smirked at her.

"Whatcha think, Kevin Flynn?"

Tracey quickly wrapped her arms around the man's neck. "Thank you!"

Tony chuckled. "No problem, Mona Lisa. Like Barry, I need to look out for you."

The blonde woman let him go and smiled warmly at him. She shook her head. "You know I told you that you don't need to take care of me."

"Yeah well I want to. Someone's gotta help Barry take on the role of man of the house for you Madisons. I'll always be here to help you, Tracey. You can't get rid of me that easily."

Tracey smiled and hugged the man she's known for years once again. "I love you, Tony."

Tony laughed. "Better not let Robocop hear you say that." He laughed again when she rolled her eyes at him. He hugged her. "I love you too, Mona Lisa."

**And thus begins the beginning of this series of oneshots! **

**I'd like to thank KiyUzumaki for this prompt! You were right, Tony and Tracey need more love. Especially since I had mentioned that she had met him a long time ago. I thought I'd touch, just a little bit, on their relationship. I figured that since Tracey's dad had died I had the thought of Tony wanting to help take care of Barry and Tracey and help Barry keep watch of Tracey over the years. **

**If any of you have prompts you'd like to see happen just send them either to my tumblr, pm me here if you don't have a tumblr account, or leave a review if you have neither. **

**You can also ask the Avengers, Madison twins, and Sharon and Pepper any questions on my tumblr. Same shtick as the prompts: send them here, my tumblr, or review. You can find me on tumblr under **

**winter-is-ending**

**Thank you again for the prompt KiyUzumaki! And I hope you guys liked this prompt! There are more to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What kind of game is this? Why am I running around in a stupid abandon building that is falling apart and using a night vision on a camera?" Tracey questioned as she moved the joint stick to and fro and clicked buttons on the game controller. "Night vision never means anything good in games."

Barry, Sam, and Clint snickered as they watched the blonde play the video game. They had just downloaded a new horror game known as Outlast and had called Tracey over to play a new game. She willingly agreed, unbeknownst to her that it was in fact a horror game. The three men let her continue where they had left off and were in tears as they watched the female move her character around in the dark.

"Oh thank God! A door!" she cried out in relief. "Are you serious? It's locke- AH!" she screamed in terror as she saw a mangled, smiling face of a man.

"Shit!"

"Holy hell!"

"Whoa!"

"Did he just call me darling?" Tracey yelled. "What am I playing? Oh my god. I need to hide. Oh my god oh my god oh my god."

Tracey was frantic now and the three men couldn't help but laugh as they watched her yell as she frantically tried to get out of whatever situation she was in in the video game. Her fingers scurried over the buttons and joint sticks on the remote control as her eyes shifted from one side to the other as she scanned the screen for a way out in the game.

"Go through there!" Clint said, pointing to a doorway.

The blonde female was shaking as she moved the joint stick around and made her character run for their life. "I HATE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" she shrieked, making the men cackle.

"Oh there's a doorway! Push that out of the way," Barry instructed.

"Shit he's right there!" Sam yelled.

_Darling_

Tracey screamed when the man picked up her character, staring him down with a smile and blood red eyes that made his blue eyes pop out. She dropped the controller and covered her eyes as the villain began stabbing her character in the stomach.

"Oh come on, Trace," Barry laughed as they watched the character get killed and the screen fade from red to black.

"Shut it!" she yelled, glaring at her twin.

"Try again," Clint said with a shit eating grin.

"I hate you guys so much right now," she glowered.

"We know, now try again."

"Okay just push it as fast as you can and run for it," Sam said.

_Darling._

"I am not your darling!" Tracey yelled at the screen.

_You could be so beautiful._

"I am beautiful!" Tracey said, making the guys laugh.

_I want you to have my baby._

"I DO NOT WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABY!"

Steve and Bucky walked in just then and stopped in the middle of the room behind the couch where the four were occupied. Steve raised an eyebrow as he looked at the screen and shook his head. Bucky made a face as he watched Tracey scream and shriek while the other three were nearly on the ground laughing.

"What is going on?" Bucky asked.

"These three made me play a game," Tracey answered, eyes still on the screen as she tried to run away from the man. "And now I'm being chased by a guy who wants me to have babies with him! My character is a guy!" She turned to the three cackling men next to her. "I hate you guys so much!"

She turned back to the screen only to scream and drop the remote once more. As her previous attempt had gone, her second attempt ended the same way. Her character being killed. She picked up the controller and threw it at Clint. The archer let out a pained groan when it hit him in a certain area.

"Really?" he wheezed as Sam laughed and took the controller from him.

"You play it!" she yelled. She faced forward once more and pulled her legs up to her chin. She hid half her face behind her knees. "I hate this game," she cried.

Bucky and Steve laughed and grabbed seats among the group. Steve sat next to Sam, asking questions about what the game was and how to play. Sam happily showed the man out of his time the controls and the story behind the game. Bucky took up the seat next to Tracey and wrapped an arm around her as she still hid behind her legs. He rubbed his hand up and down her arm soothingly, trying to coax her out of her curled up position.

He laughed when she screamed when the villain on the screen appeared out of nowhere once more. He placed a kiss on her temple. "It's just a game, Tracey."

She glared up at him before snatching the remote from Sam, receiving a "Hey" in complaint. She shoved the remote in her boyfriend's hand and pointed to the TV. "Let's see you play this then."

"Alright fine," Bucky said, smirking at the challenge.

"Bucky playing a horror game?" Barry said from his spot on the floor in front of the couch. "This I have to see."

It took a few minutes for Barry and Clint to teach Bucky how the game worked and what the controls were, but in no time he was going and the game's main character was running through the run down asylum once more. For the next few hours the group continued to play the game. The occasional yells and screams (mostly from Tracey) followed with it. She really hated anything horror and made a note to get revenge on her brother and the Bird Bros later.

**So here's the thing as to how this oneshot came to be. I am the kind of girl who LOVES horror movies and games, but will get scared easily. I've watched multiple people on YouTube play Outlast (and Outlast Whistleblower) and every time I watch someone new try to run from the guys chasing you I flail my arms. The recent one I watched was Outlast Whistleblower and the two girls playing were being chased by the guy in this oneshot. As I'm watching I literally am shouting (kinda) at my computer what Tracey was shouting as she's playing the game. So after I watched that video the idea came to mind of Tracey hating horror games and movies and Barry (along with Clint and Sam and the occasional Tony) like to trick her into playing horror games. And thus this quick oneshot was made. **

**It's just something I thought would be funny and I could see happening in the tower from time to time so yeah. I hope you liked it and honestly I can understand if you don't find it funny haha. Just felt like writing it **

**Have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ladies and gents!" Tony called out as he walked onto the top floor. He looked around at the faces of his friends, grinning widely. "Guess what is going to be happening here very soon?"

"You're going to stop being a pain in the ass and actually do something nice for us for once?" Clint said, giving the billionaire a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about me being a pain in the ass, Hawkie. But no." The grin was back on the dark haired man's face. "There will be a TV crew coming to the tower in a few days to do a segment on me. The Life of Tony Stark."

"I bet you anything it's supposed to be The Life of the Avengers," Tracey whispered to Barry and Clint who snickered.

"So be on your best behavior, children," Tony said with a smirk.

Bucky rolled his eyes. "We have to behave?" He shook his head, leaning his head back on the couch. "I don't know what _you_ are talking about, Stark."

"You're the one who will have to be on your best behavior, Tony," Steve said, putting an arm around Sharon's shoulders.

She smiled. "Pepper will be the one who will have to deal with him when the TV crew comes."

Natasha smirked. "The day Tony behaves is the day I wear pink."

"Funny, Red. All of you can just shut it," Tony said, glaring at them. "Just be prepared for the crew to come," he said, taking his leave.

"I think we just hurt his feelings," Barry said, smiling over at the elevator when the bearded man left.

"Oops," Nat said, the smirk still on her face.

ooOOoo

"So Tony is having a camera crew following him around the tower for a day?" Sam asked, as he threw some punches at the punching bag in front of him.

"Yeah," Steve said, hitting his own punching bag. "Apparently people have been curious about how the famous Tony Stark lives when he's not Iron Man."

"And throwing parties," Bucky added in. He grunted as he punched his bag.

"Are you sure it's not supposed to be them interviewing the whole team?" Sam asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Steve chuckled. "That's what Tracey thinks as well."

"Well if it is, I'm hoping they won't be expecting me to answer questions. I don't feel like the whole world knowing my business," Bucky said, punching the bag in front of him three more times.

"I hear that," Sam said. "But you have to admit. It's pretty cool that people want to know more about their heroes."

"Yeah, but having them know what we do on a daily basis isn't what I'd like them to know about me," Steve said with a light laugh. "I'm more curious as to how Tony's going to act around them."

"He's going to be Tony. It's that simple," Bucky said, smirking as he took a drink from his water bottle.

"Yeah…" Steve said, nodding slowly. "Let's just hope nothing happens."

ooOOoo

"So Mr. Stark," the reporter started. She and her camera man were being led up to the top floor via elevator with Tony, who was being professional strangely enough.

Tony shook his head, holding his hand up as he interrupted the woman. "I prefer Tony," he said with a smile.

"Tony," the reporter said, returning it, "is everyone who lives in the tower an Avenger or is it actually just Stark Industries."

"It's both actually," Tony answered. "It was originally Stark Industries until the Chitauri attack happened. The Avengers were formed and now I have the team and Stark Industries workers roaming around."

"Now is it true that there are new members of the Avengers?" the reporter continued. "Members like Captain America – Steve Roger's – childhood best friend, Bucky Barnes, a man known as Falcon, and an unknown young man?"

"You'd have to be blind if you didn't see Buckaroo, Bird Man, and Space Cadet running around helping take care of the city," the billionaire said with a laugh.

The elevator's doors opened and Tony led the reporter and camera man onto the top floor. The scientist's eyes landed on a pair of heads in the living room sitting on the couch. He grinned.

"And here are two bright examples of our new members!" he said, gesturing to the pair.

Barry and Tracey turned around, blinking in surprise when they saw the camera pointing at them. Barry put on a big smile and Tracey waved, giving a light smile. The male twin extended his hand to the reporter, who shook it and gave a smile.

Tony placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "This here is the 'unknown young man'," he said, using air quotes. "Barry Madison is one of our newest members. And this is his twin sister, Tracey Madison."

Tracey did the same as her twin, standing up and shaking the reporter's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too. Now what I don't believe I've seen you around the city like your brother," the woman said, giving a quizzical look.

Tracey laughed. "Yeah, I'm not the fighting type. I can't do what the others do."

"Thing Two here is our resident computer geek. She's the one who gets files and helps organizes missions for us," Tony said, slinging an arm around the female's shoulders. She rolled her eyes at the nickname. "I don't think we would have gotten far without her."

"Sure you would have, just not as prepared and organized as you are now," Tracey said, giving the billionaire a wink.

Tony smirked and turned his head when he heard the sound of a door opening. Behind the twins and the scientist was Bucky, coming off the stairwell. Tony's face broke out into a mischievous grin.

"Buckaroo!" he called out, making the super soldier stop in his wake. "Ladies and gentlemen, our other newest member, Bucky Barnes!"

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," Bucky said, the always polite man he was taught to be. He shook the reporter's hand.

"Sergeant Barnes, how does it feel to be a part of such an important team?"

"It's actually great," he said, smiling. "Being out of time and adjusting to things has been a little tough, but thanks to Steve and everyone here I've been able to cope and get the hang of the twenty first century."

The reporter nodded and grinned. She addressed the group "Now all over the streets young woman are fawning over you and the rest of the team. It's no surprise after everything that you all have done for the city. I know that Tony here is seeing Pepper Potts for some time now. Are you three in a relationship? The viewers always love a good romance story now and then."

Barry laughed, shaking his head. "I'm not no."

"However," Tony broke in, "these two here happen to be together." He placed an arm around Bucky and Tracey's shoulders. Tracey's eyes widened, her cheeks heating up, and Bucky shot a quick glare at the bearded man. "So sorry ladies, Bucksicle is taken."

"Really now?" the reporter beamed. "And how did you two meet?"

"Uh…" Bucky said, looking from her to Tracey. "We uh."

"Met through Steve," Tracey quickly spoke up.

"And how long have you two been together?"

"Hey hey hey," Tony said, stepping up. "Let's not focus on those two. We've still got a lot to see around the tower. You still wanted to see the labs and the Iron Man suits. They're not important," he said, waving a dismissive hand at the couple.

"Oh yes of course," the reporter said. "How long does it take to create a new suit?"

"Quite a while," Tony said, leading the reporter and camera man back to the elevator. "I have to work on the kinks and fix up any mishaps here and there. It's a long process."

His voice faded as the elevator door's closed. Bucky and Tracey let out a sigh once the three were gone. Barry laughed as he took his seat at the couch again.

"That was entertaining," Barry said with a grin.

"I hope that'll be cut out," Tracey said, holding her head in her hand, shaking it.

"Don't count on it," the male twin said. "I've heard that everyone will make an appearance on this report. I expect you two will make some sort of headline in a matter of days."

ooOOoo

It had been a day after the report aired on TV. Nothing seemed different. The Avengers got the same excited fans coming up to them on the street whenever they were out and spotted. Nothing new.

Tracey's eyes widened as she saw stared at her computer. She groaned, laying her head on the back of the couch of hers and Bucky's floor. Dexter barked and wagged his tail, licking her face as he jumped up.

"What's wrong, doll?" Bucky asked, walking over and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Barry was right," she groaned. She hid her face in her hands as Bucky squeezed her shoulders. "We made a headline."

"What?" the super soldier said, looking down at the computer. Sure enough a short news article had the title that read "Love sprouts among the Avengers." Bucky shook his head, sighing. "Well, let's be honest. It was bound to happen even without the TV report," he said, kissing the top of her head. "They caught Steve and Sharon before it. We were next."

"Yeah. Oh come on! It's trending!"

**Hey everyone! Yet another oneshot has been knocked out. I have another one written out that I wanted to post, but for some reason it's saying it needs to be recovered from my flash drive so it might be awhile til that certain one comes out. But thank god for friends who are computer science majors! I'm gonna see if my friend can recover it for me. I love how my own character is a genius with computers where I'm basically calling my friend up daily for help with mine. **

**Thank you again to KiyUzumaki for her prompt! I loved the idea and immediately set to work. **

**I have a few other ideas in mind. Two more dealing with more horror games because I just found one that has been scaring the crap out of me every time. It's worse than Outlast! **

**Because I only have a few ideas in mind at the moment I'm stuck on what else to write. If you guys have ideas you'd like to see happen among the Avengers and Madison twins just shoot me a pm here, submit to my tumblr, or leave a review if you have neither accounts. **

**My tumblr is available for asking the Avengers and twins questions. My inbox is always open so stop by and shoot me a message! I love coming up with answers for each character and the questions always make me smile and laugh. I'd love to hear from you! **

**The link to my tumblr account is also on my profile here. But you can also look me up under **

**winter-is-ending**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'd like to hear any feedback you might have. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorite the story. You guys are awesome!**

**Have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4

Tracey stood in the closet, staring at the clothes on the racks. She blew a strand of hair out of her face before sighing. She reached up and grabbed a few articles of clothing, bringing them over to the bed. Laying them down, she stood with her hands on her hips. She grabbed a blouse and a black skirt, holding them up as she looked at them. She chewed her cheek. She switched them out, grabbing another blouse and a pair of grey pants. She groaned and placed them back on the bed, running a hand through her hair.

Bucky smiled at his girlfriend as he stood in the doorway of their room. He chuckled quietly as he watched her fuss over the clothes. Quickly and quietly, using his assassin skills, he crept up behind her. Once he stood behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on the back of her head.

"Hi, doll," he greeted.

"Hey, Sergeant," Tracey said, smiling and kissing his cheek.

"What're you doing?" he asked, resting his head on her shoulder and staring at the clothes on the bed.

"I'm trying to choose an outfit to wear," she said, placing her hands on his arms.

"Do you need help?" he asked. "What's this for?"

She picked up the first blouse again. "Apparently Justin Hammer somehow was released from prison so now he's competing against Stark Industries again. Tony thinks that he got a hold of some old Iron Man files and is planning on using them to build something. Tony asked me to come with him to a meeting with Hammer Industries and hack into their system to retrieve the file before he does any damage."

Bucky froze. She was doing what? "You're going with him to Hammer Industries?"

"Yep," she answered, placing the blouse back down. A smile was on her face as she looked at him. "I finally get a chance to help out on a field mission."

"No."

Tracey blinked. "Excuse me?"

"No," Bucky repeated. "You're not going."

Her brow furrowed. "What do you mean I'm not going? Of course I am."

"You're not going, Tracey. It's too dangerous."

"Too dangerous? Bucky, it's just a meeting between Stark Industries and Hammer Industries."

"Have you not thought about what could happen? What if a fight breaks out?" he questioned. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Tracey, you're not capable of defending yourself."

Tracey's brow furrowed again and she shook his hands off. "I'll be fine. Even if a fight breaks out, Tony will be there. Nothing will happen to me." Her brow arched up. "Bucky, I want to be able to help out with missions. This is my chance to be able to do something."

"But you do help out. You've done so much for the team already," he said.

"I know that, but I'm always stuck at the tower," she stated. "I don't want to be the girl in the background."

"You're safe at the tower though. Yo-"

"I don't want to just be safe at the tower! I want to be able to help out on field missions."

"You can't fight though! You're not trained for those kinds of missions," Bucky retorted.

"And not being able to fight means I'm not trained?" she scoffed. "Bucky, I want to contribute to the team. I want to go out on missions. Every time one of you guys goes out on a mission I worry. I'm the girl who stays home, worried to death someone will come back severely injured or not come back at all. I want to be able to go on mission!"

"It's war out there, Tracey! You're safe here!" he shot at her.

"I get that! But I can at least try and help! Even if it's war out there I want to help!"

"Help? Tracey, do you even know what happens out there? This! _This _is what happens because of war!" he shouted, holding his metal arm up at her. "This is what war does to you!"

He froze. His angered face switched to a look of worry. He immediately regret what he just said. He regretted it as soon as he saw Tracey's face.

"You don't think I know what happens out there?" she asked slowly, tears welling up in her eyes. "You don't think I know what war does to people? It tears them apart and it tears families apart." The tears were slowly falling down her face. "I lost my dad because of war! My mom lost her husband. The man she loves! I lost a dad! I didn't get to have my dad at my high school graduation. I didn't get my dad seeing me off when I went off to college. I didn't have my dad at my college graduation. I never got advice when I was going through college and looking for a job from him while all my friends did. You don't think I know what goes on out there? Because I do."

She quickly grabbed the clothes off the bed and stormed past Bucky. He tried to grab her hand, but she was past him before he could. He watched as she stormed out the door and out of the floor.

He groaned, grabbing fistfuls of his hair. He screwed up.

ooOOoo

Bucky walked off the elevator onto his and Tracey's floor. He had just finished a team meeting with the remaining Avengers who weren't on their own missions. The whole time he couldn't focus. His mind was always on Tracey, worried about how she was doing on her first mission. He kept thinking back to the fight they had. He had made the woman he loved cry. How could he do that?

He had just gotten back from a late stop at the gym with Steve and was in need of a shower. Looking around the main floor he saw that all the lights were off. Dexter was asleep in the corner of the living room on his bed. He looked down the hall to where their bedroom was. He headed that way. He was exhausted.

Entering the room he nearly tripped. Looking down he saw a black heel. Following the path it was going to take he saw its other half. They were both scattered haphazardly, as if they were kicked off, like Tracey did with all her shoes after a long day of work. He looked up at the bed and sighed. He saw a lump on top of the covers.

He sat down next to Tracey and his breath hitched when he saw her face. There were tear streaks running down her cheeks. She was asleep, but he could see that her eyes were puffy. Did she cry herself to sleep?

"God," he breathed, running a hand through his hair. He looked down at her, sad eyes staring down at his girlfriend. He pulled the comforter over her and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, Tracey." He turned to leave, but stopped when he heard the shifting of the sheets.

"Bucky?" Tracey asked, groggily. She stared at him. She didn't say anything, but laid back down.

Bucky rushed over to her, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. "Tracey, I'm so sorry," he said, placing a hand on her back. "I'm sorry I said all that. I just didn't want you to get hurt."

She rolled over onto her other side and stared up at him. "I know I can't fight, Bucky. But I am capable of helping out."

"I know you are, baby," he said, rubbing soft circles on her arm. "I'm sorry."

"And it's the fact that you didn't believe I could handle a mission that small. I know I can't handle large missions like the ones you go on, but I am tired of sitting around the tower while you guys go out all over the place. No, I don't want to go on those missions, but being able to do small missions like the one from today every now and then I know I can handle. Even if a fight broke out, one of you would protect me. It hurt that you didn't think I could handle this mission."

"I'm so sorry, darling," he said softly. "I was worried. I'm sorry. And I always believe in you. You've done the same for me. Why wouldn't I do the same for you? You've done so much for me and here I am being an asshole."

"You were being kind of one," she mumbled.

He laughed lightly. "Tracey, I'm sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have. You've been through so much already and I completely disregarded you. I'm so sorry." He stared down at her, blue eyes meeting brown eyes. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'm really sorry, Tracey. I love you."

She looked down at the fabric covering the mattress. "I love you too." She wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his stomach. "Just don't do it again."

He chuckled, rubbing Tracey's back. "I promise, doll. I love you."

Tracey face scrunched up and she pushed Bucky away. "I love you, but I don't think I love you that much. You're sweaty!"

Bucky laughed and grabbed Tracey in a bear hug. "What? You don't like it when I'm sweaty?"

"Bucky, stop!" she laughed as he placed kisses on her cheek. "You're gross!"

He smiled and kissed her nose. "I love you, Tracey."

"I love you too, Bucky. Now go shower!"

"Yes, ma'am," he laughed and headed to the bathroom as Tracey laid back down. He smiled as he looked over his shoulder at her, watching as she closed her eyes to try and fall back asleep. He loved her and wasn't going to make the mistake of making her cry again. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sergeant. Now shut up and let me sleep."

He guffawed as he headed into the bathroom. Yep. She was his girl.

**Just a quick oneshot I had in mind. Not every relationship is perfect. You always need to have some fighting. You don't always agree on the same things. So I thought I'd show Bucky and Tracey fighting. This oneshot was actually the file that was broken and I asked my friend for help. Unfortunately he didn't know how to fix it so I had to retype it to the best of my memory of what I had the first time. Either way I still got what I wanted written down. I hope you liked it.**

**As always, I don't have a lot of ideas for this series so if you have any prompts you want to see written just submit me a prompt at my tumblr, a pm here, or leave a review if you have neither a tumblr nor fanfiction account. **

**If you'd like to ask any of the Avengers and Madison twins questions, feel free. My inbox is always open on tumblr and here. If you don't have a tumblr send a pm to me on here. My tumblr is **

**winter-is-ending**

**You can find a link to my tumblr account on my profile on here. **

**Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! I honestly didn't think this series would catch on. You guys are amazing!**


	5. Chapter 5

Tracey stared at the stick in her hand. She couldn't stop smiling. Looking at the plus sign on the tiny screen sent her heart jumping. She was pregnant. She and Bucky were going to have a baby!

Her face fell. She and Bucky were going to have a baby. She ran a hand through her hair.

They had talked about starting a family. Tracey had been the one to bring it up. Bucky was hesitant. His face showed worry and a little bit of fear. She had asked what was wrong and he had responded with he didn't think he was ready for kids. He had told her before that day that he had always wanted a family. He wanted to come home from work to a wife and kids greeting him. He had one: a wife. But the thought of kids apparently scared him. Tracey had brought the subject again another day and he had said he was scared of hurting them. Tracey had laughed (apologizing after) and went on to telling him he wouldn't. He was too nice to do so. He was strong and the kind of man who'd do anything to protect what was his.

Tracey stared at the pregnancy test in her hand again. She chewed her cheek. How was she going to tell Bucky? She had to think of a way. She had to tell him today. Easier said than done. She was mostly worried about how he'd react. Would he be mad? Excited? She couldn't even make a guess.

She sat on the edge of the tub and placed her chin in her hands. "What am I going to do?"

ooOOoo

Tracey stared at Bucky from the kitchen sink. He sat at the kitchen table with a newspaper and leftover pizza from the night before. She was washing a pot after making a small bowl of pasta and was zoning out as the water ran.

Bucky looked up after a few minutes and smiled at her. "Tracey, you might want to turn the water off before you burn your hand," he chuckled.

"Huh?" Tracey said, blinking. And just as he said, she quickly retracted her hand from the faucet with an exclamation of "Ow".

He chuckled, shaking his head. Getting up, he walked over to his wife and grabbed her now slightly pink hand and took it in his metal one. Almost instantly, the hot pain resided as soon as the cool metal came in contact. He rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand. "There's one good thing about having this arm," he said, giving her a smirk. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and gave her a kiss. "What's up, doll? You seem a bit distant. More than usual." He laughed when she punched his shoulder.

She shook her head. Now wasn't the best time to tell him. Maybe later. "I guess I've just got a lot on my mind from work to other things."

"What sort of things?" he asked, rubbing her back.

"Nothing important…"

Bucky furrowed his brow, but quickly changed it to a smile. "Why don't you take a break today? Get some rest."

"Yeah…" she said, nodding her head.

"Baby, are you sure you're alright?"

"Bucky…I know you said you weren't ready for kids, but I think you are. You'd never hurt anyone."

Bucky sighed. "Trace, I…I just…I don't know…"

Her face fell. "Bucky, you wouldn't hurt them. I know you. You'd be a great dad. You'd do anything to keep them safe."

"Tracey," Bucky snapped. "Enough. Just…not now."

"Alright," she said, nodding her head slowly. "I'm just going to go to bed."

"Tracey…" he said, reaching a hand out as she walked down the hall."

"Its fine, Bucky. I'm sorry."

Bucky watched her go, running a hand through his hair.

ooOOoo

Bucky walked out to the living room, having just gotten out of the shower. He smiled lightly when he saw Tracey sitting on one of the arm chairs. She had a book in her hand and a mug in the other. He walked over and placed a kiss on the top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, doll," he said. He kissed her head again. "I'm sorry about earlier. I know I've said that I want a family. I'm just scared that something will happen if we do. I'm scared I'll hurt them. What if I relapse?"

"Sweetie, you wouldn't hurt them," Tracey said, closing her book. She set the mug of tea down and stood up. She grabbed his hands. "You haven't relapsed in over a year. You're fine. And you would never hurt anyone. You wouldn't hurt me or our kid."

He sighed. He smiled lightly down at her. "You have too much faith in me."

"I love you, Bucky. I always have faith in you."

He kissed her. "Thank you. I love you too, Tracey. I do want a family with you. I want nothing more than that."

"Well what about now?" Tracey asked, a smile growing on her face and her cheeks turning pink.

Bucky blinked. "Now? Trace, what do you me-" His eyes grew wide. "Tracey…are…are you pregnant?"

She nodded, her smile growing a bit more. She looked at him, waiting for a response. His face showed shock. His eyes were wide; his mouth open. She began to worry, but eventually her smile came back when she saw his face change.

Slowly, his face broke out into a smile. "Y-you're pregnant? You're pregnant…" He smiled even more when she nodded. "Oh my god," he breathed. "You're pregnant!" He grabbed her in a hug, holding her tightly to him. "We're going to have a baby!"

Tracey nodded, hugging him back as he lifted her up, spinning her around. Tears slipped down her face. She was overjoyed. He was excited. Bucky wanted this. He wanted a family.

Bucky's face grew worried. He quickly set her down and placed his hands on her stomach. "I didn't hurt the baby, did I?"

She laughed, wiping her eyes. "Bucky, sweetie, I just found out today. It's too early to hurt the baby."

He breathed out the breath he was holding. He wrapped his arms around her once more and kissed her. "We're going to be a family, Trace."

"I know…" she said, smiling and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you," he said, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. He kissed her forehead. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Sergeant."

**So a few of you have been asking for kids with Bucky and Tracey and the other Avengers. I had wanted to write a part where Tracey tells Bucky that she's pregnant, and voila! **

**Yes, this oneshot is set after Bucky and Tracey are married. For fair warning, these oneshots will be all over the place. One will be like this one, they are married and have kids, then another oneshot will be when they are still boyfriend and girlfriend. These oneshots will be all over the place and not in chronological order. So there won't be a need to read each one in order. **

**As always, I don't have a lot of ideas for this series so if you have any prompts you want to see written just submit me a prompt at my tumblr, a pm here, or leave a review if you have neither a tumblr nor fanfiction account. **

**If you'd like to ask any of the Avengers and Madison twins questions, feel free. My inbox is always open on tumblr and here. If you don't have a tumblr send a pm to me on here. My tumblr is **

**winter-is-ending**

**You can find a link to my tumblr account on my profile on here.**

**Thank you all for the follows, favorites, and reviews. You guys are amazing!**

**Hope you have a great day!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Tony. Tony. Tony!"

Tony's head shot up. He looked around the lab, screwdriver in one hand and a piece of tech in the other. He turned to the left and saw Rhodey standing in the doorway. The dark skinned man had his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the scientist.

"I've been calling your name for two minutes now," Rhodey said, walking over to the table Tony was working at. "You didn't even hear JARVIS."

"Sorry," Tony said, grabbing a rag and wiping his hands off. "I guess I just have a lot on my mind."

"Is something going on?" the lieutenant colonel asked.

"Nothing serious," Tony said, releasing a sigh at the end.

"Yeah, nothing serious," Rhodey scoffed. "Tony, you're my best friend. You don't think I know when something's up?"

Tony sighed again, running a hand through his hair. He looked at his friend for a moment before speaking again. "You can't tell the others what I'm doing."

"Tony, what are you doing now?" Rhodey groaned.

"Nothing bad!" Tony snapped. He rummaged through his pockets before pulling out a small, black box. He opened it to reveal a simple round diamond on a silver band with two smaller diamonds next to it.

"Is that? Tony you're serious." Rhodey's face went from stunned to awe. "Congratulations, man. It's about time too."

"I know," the billionaire said, pocketing the ring again. "And you can't tell anyone else," he said, pointing a finger to the Air Force member.

"Hey, not my business to share," he said, holding his hands up in defense. "When are you going to ask Pepper?"

"Tonight."

Rhodey patted his friend's shoulder, giving him a smile. "Good luck."

"I don't need luck, it's me," Tony replied with a grin.

Rhodey rolled his eyes. "Pepper's going to need all the luck she can get if she's going to be stuck with you forever."

ooOOoo

Pepper looked around the quiet area. She and Tony were outside a restaurant, a section away from the rest of the customers. The air had a little chill to it and the stars were blinking in the sky. Only a few people would walk by every now and then on the street.

"Paris?" Pepper asked, a smirk and raised eyebrow on her face as she looked at her boyfriend. "Why this location for dinner? Isn't it a little excessive?"

Tony laughed. "What I can't take you out to a nice dinner?"

"In another country?" Pepper rolled her eyes, laughing lightly. "Seriously, Tony, why Paris?"

"I knew you always wanted to go when it was for a business trip, so I thought I'd treat you to dinner. You work too much, you need a break," he replied, pouring her a glass of wine.

"Are you sure you're not just trying to get on my good side because you blew up the lab again?" she asked, smirking as she took a sip from her glass.

"No," Tony laughed. "That was yesterday."

"Tony," Pepper said, looking at him unamused.

"I'm kidding, Pep. I'm kidding."

He stared at her, smiling. He watched as her eyes scanned the menu, chewing her lip as she thought over the food items. He reached across the table and took her hand.

The red haired woman looked up and smiled at him. She gave his hand a squeeze. "Are you sure nothing's going on?"

"Nothing's happening, I just want to spend time with you," he said, the smile never leaving. He smiled more when she smiled back. "Pepper, how long have we known each other?"

"Do you mean how long have I been working for you?" She pursed her lips in thought. "About seven years."

"I still remember when I hired you," he laughed. He laughed again when Pepper rolled her eyes and laughed. "I still remember when you stormed into the room, brandishing that can of pepper spray at the body guard."

"And thus began my nickname of Pepper," she laughed. "You hired me right then and there."

"That was because you were the only person who caught the error in the report. You saved the company a hell of a lot of money. You put a big impression on me that day. How could I not hire you on the spot?" he grinned.

"I don't know. But you're glad you did. Who knows where the company would be without me," she smirked.

He smiled at her again. "And we've been together for three years now."

"Yes," Pepper said, nodding. "Tony, what are you getting at with this?"

"Just wanted to remember how my life had changed because of you." He took her other hand in his. "Pepper, you're the only person I know who can put up with me on a daily basis. You're the person who has helped make Stark Industries what it is. You're the one person I can go to when I'm stressed, panicked, and whatever else is going on with me. You're the one who's stuck by me through everything. Even the crazy things that life has thrown at me over the years. I love you with everything I am. I still don't know how I deserve you. You're the reason I fight to live." He stood up from his chair, going on his knee. He grinned when he saw Pepper's hand fly to her mouth. Pulling out the ring and opening it, he asked, "Pepper, will you marry me?"

Pepper nodded furiously, tears slipping out of her eyes. "Yes. Oh my god, yes!" She jumped from her chair, wrapping her arms around him.

Tony laughed, the weight on his shoulders from the nerves all day lifted. He held her to him, kissing her head. "I love you, Pep," he said as he slid the ring on her finger.

"I love you, Tony," she said, looking at the ring before grabbing his face and kissing him. "I love you and every crazy thing you do."

**Like I said, these oneshots will not be in chronological order. I just post whatever I have written and whatever prompt someone sends to me **

**This prompt was from my sister. She is a huge Pepperony fan and right now she doesn't know that I have written this until she reads it herself. I wanted to share the love around the tower instead of with Trucky and I do like Pepper and Tony's relationship so I had to write their proposal for this series and for my sister. **

**I hope you guys like it.**

**Once again, if you have any ideas you'd like to see written out just send me a message or a submit on my tumblr, a pm here, or if you don't have either account leave it in a review. **

**My tumblr's inbox is open for any questions you might have for the Avengers, Madison twins, Sharon, and Pepper. Feel free to drop by. I love getting questions for the team and love coming up with answers for them. **

**You can find me on tumblr under **

**winter-is-ending**

**Also if you have trouble finding the blog, there is a link on my profile on here. **

**I hope you liked this chapter. I have another prompt being planned out right now. **

**Thank you to everyone who favorite, followed, and reviewed this story. I actually didn't think this would go over well. Thank you so much!**


	7. Chapter 7

Bucky smiled at Tracey from next to him on the couch. He watched as she messed around on her laptop. He was glad that it wasn't work and she was relaxing while she did…whatever it was she was doing. Pinteresting? He couldn't remember.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him so he could kiss her temple. "Want to go out and get some lunch, doll?"

She smiled up at him and rested her shoulder on his. "Where did you have in mind?"

"You're pick," he said, chuckling. "I still don't know a lot of the places around the city."

She laughed. "Alright. Come on, Sergeant," she said, standing up and taking his hand in hers.

He smiled and laced his fingers with hers. "Lead the way, darling."

ooOOoo

It had only been a month since Tracey and Bucky had started dating, but he couldn't be happier. Being around Tracey was a relief. It made him feel even more human than as of late. With her he never knew what to expect. It was something new every day.

He smiled at her from across the table. He grabbed her hand, giving it a quick squeeze. "What are you feeling, doll? Pick whatever you want. My treat."

Tracey rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Such a gentleman."

"Only for you," he said with a wink.

She smiled as she turned back to her menu. "I might just buy the most expensive thing if you're buying," she said, giving Bucky a smirk.

The super soldier laughed. "Sure you are."

"Hey, you don't know what I want."

He laughed again and smiled. "Whatever you want, Trace."

She looked back at her menu as Bucky turned to his. She chewed her cheek, her eyes scrolling down the page. "Maybe the-"

"Tracey!"

Tracey and Bucky's heads snapped up and turned to see a blonde haired man standing next to their table. He was grinning widely at Tracey. Bucky quirked a brow and turned to Tracey only to see her eyes widen and a matching grin break out on her face.

"Mark?" she exclaimed.

"The one and only," the man said, the grin never leaving as he held his arms out wide.

Tracey practically jumped from his seat and quickly enveloped Mark in a hug. Bucky's brow furrowed slightly. Who was this guy?

"I can't believe you're here!" Tracey said excitedly. "Did you move to New York?"

"Nah, I'm in town for a business trip. I was thinking about calling you, but this is even better!" Mark laughed.

Tracey grinned, hugging him again. "It's great to see you again! God, how long has it been?"

"Two years now?" Mark questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Not sure. But too long."

"I'll say," Tracey laughed. "Oh! Mark, this is my boyfriend, Bucky. Bucky, this is my best friend from home."

"You can't be serious?" Mark said as he smiled at Bucky. "Are you Bucky Barnes?"

"Uh yeah," Bucky said, putting on a smile. He stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," he said. He turned back to Tracey. "You're dating Bucky Barnes? Man you've definitely gone up in ranks since you dated me, Trace."

Bucky blinked. What? Dated?

Tracey laughed. "Yeah, sorry. You just didn't make the cut."

"Hey, I thought you said I was cute in high school?" Mark said, nudging her arm with his elbow.

"Yeah, in high school," she scoffed with a laugh.

Mark placed a hand over his heart, his mouth hanging open in shock. He scoffed. "Rude."

"Oh come on, you know I love you," she said, shoving his shoulder.

Bucky's eyes grew wide. Love?

"Hey, I have to get going," Mark said, looking at his watch. "But hey, how about tomorrow we meet up for lunch and catch up?"

"Sounds great!" Tracey grinned.

Mark turned to Bucky. "You don't mind if I take your girl out for lunch tomorrow, do you man?"

Bucky blinked and shook his head. "Uh no. Go right ahead."

"Awesome!" He turned back to Tracey and pulled her into another hug. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya!"

She sat back down at the table, the smile was still plastered on her face. Bucky stared at her, worried. What was that about? Tracey was grinning non-stop when Mark showed up. She was practically bouncing.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"That was Mark," Tracey answered with a smile. "I've known him since freshman year of high school. We went to the same college as well. He's my best friend. God, I can't believe he's hear. I haven't seen him in forever."

"Yeah…" Bucky said, trailing off as he watched Tracey looked at the menu once more. He pursed his lips.

They were going to get lunch tomorrow. He felt he shouldn't have agreed. He didn't know the guy. He seemed nice, but so did Dave when Tracey first met him from what she told him. He wasn't sure anymore.

ooOOoo

"Bucky. Buck!" Steve shoved his best friend's arm. "Bucky, wake up."

"Hmm?" Bucky hummed.

"I asked you what you wanted to watch five minutes ago. You've been staring out the window for at least ten minutes now. What's up?" the blond super soldier asked.

"Nothing," his friend mumbled.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Buck, seriously. What's up? You're acting a lot moodier than Tony when Pepper makes him go to a meeting."

Bucky sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "A friend of Tracey's showed up yesterday at lunch. He's in town for a few days and they're getting lunch together right now."

"That's great!" Steve said. "Which friend?"

"Some guy named Mark…"

"Oh I remember him," Steve said, nodding, making Bucky snap his head up at him. "Yeah, Tracey's told me a lot about him."

"She has?" Bucky asked warily.

"Yeah. From what she's told me they've known each other for years and he's her best friend. She's told me all kinds of stories that involved him."

"What kind of stories?" the brunet soldier asked, raising a brow.

Steve raised an eyebrow in return. "Why are you so curious?"

"No reason, just wanted to know," Bucky replied, staring out the window once more.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Bucky, please dear God, tell me you're not jealous."

"I am not jealous!"

Steve gave him a blank look. "Really? Because it sounds like you are."

Bucky glared at his friend before huffing out a sigh. "Fine! I'm jealous! But you should have seen the way she reacted when he showed up. She basically jumped out of her chair to hug him. She wouldn't stop smiling, even after he left."

Steve laughed. He smiled at Bucky when his friend glared at him. "Buck, he's Tracey's best friend. She hasn't seen him in years. Of course she'd be excited."

"They've dated, Steve," Bucky said, glowering.

"I know that."

"What?"

"Chill out," Steve said, holding his hands up. "They dated twice in high school. That's what she told me. He was her first boyfriend. Calm down."

"They dated _twice?_" Bucky nearly shouted.

"Dear God," Steve said, shaking his head. "Bucky. It's no big deal."

"How would you like it if one of Sharon's ex-boyfriend's showed up?" Bucky shot.

"I'd be curious as to who he was," he answered, rolling his eyes. "But I wouldn't be acting the way you are right now."

"Whatever," Bucky grumbled, standing up.

Steve rolled his eyes as Bucky left the floor. "He is going to get yelled at as soon as he says something to Tracey."

ooOOoo

Bucky turned his head when he heard the elevator's doors open. Walking off it he saw Tracey, smiling brightly. She grinned even more when she saw Bucky. Once she reached him she kissed his cheek, taking the seat next to him on the couch.

"Hey, Sergeant. What are you doing on the top floor? Steve and Sharon on yours?" she asked.

"No," Bucky muttered.

She raised a brow. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he uttered quickly.

"Really? 'Cause you don't sound like it." She grabbed his hand. "Bucky, what's wrong?"

He closed his eyes, running a hand down his face. He looked at Tracey and saw the expectant look in her eyes. "You didn't tell me you dated Mark twice."

She blinked, taken aback. "I didn't have to. It's not that important. Yeah, we met in high school through marching band and color guard. We dated twice and just stayed friends. So what?"

"So why didn't you tell me?" Bucky asked, brow furrowing.

"Because, like I said, it's not that important." She furrowed her brow. "Why does it matter to you?"

"Because you're my girlfriend and your ex-boyfriend shows up and takes you out to lunch. That's why!" Bucky nearly shouted.

Tracey scoffed. "Are you serious? You're getting worked up over that?"

"Of course I am. You were so excited when he showed up and wouldn't stop smiling even after he left."

Tracey threw her hands in the air. "He's my best friend, Bucky. Of course I'd be excited! You and Steve hadn't seen each other in seventy years. You were more than willing to get back the time you had lost. Why shouldn't I be excited?"

"Because he's your ex-boyfriend. I'm your boyfriend, Tracey! I don't see you smile like that around me."

"Of for the love of- Bucky, Mark is like a brother to me! Even Barry is friends with him. Not as close, but still friends."

"I don't care if Barry's friends with him or not," Bucky shot back.

"James Buchanan Barnes, listen to yourself!" Tracey shouted.

Bucky blinked. He hadn't heard anyone use his full name since the forties.

Tracey took a deep breath. "Bucky, seriously. You're getting jealous over nothing. Mark is my best friend and nothing more. He was there for me for years and I was there for him, just like you and Steve are." She placed a hand on his cheek. "You're my boyfriend. Not Mark. And do you not remember how much I was smiling on our first date?" she asked, a smile forming on her lips.

Bucky looked down, trying to hide the smile of his own. "Yeah…"

"Then why would you think that just because I was smiling like crazy when Mark showed up would mean anything except I'm excited to see him?"

The super soldier sighed. "I don't know. I just…I just got worried. I didn't know what he was like. I didn't know if he was like you said Dave was. Nice at first, but a complete asshole later."

Tracey chuckled. "Dave's the asshole," she said. Bucky chuckled when she cursed, knowing full well she rarely did. She smiled at him, taking his hand in hers. "Mark is one of the nicest guys you will ever meet. He's a dork, but you have to love him. He makes everyone smile. He's like Barry. Those two would crack jokes together all the time. You never see them mad. You'd like Mark if you got to know him. Bucky," she said, kissing his cheek, "you're my boyfriend. I'm kinda stuck with you." She winked.

Bucky chuckled and kissed her. "I'm sorry, darling. I'm an idiot."

"Yes you are."

He pushed her lightly, laughing. He smirked at her. "You know, the last time someone used my full name was when I was fifteen and I was in trouble with my mom."

Tracey laughed. "Well get used to it again because I'll be yelling it at you if you get me mad."

He barked out a laugh, shaking his head. "Damn, I'll have to remember that."

"Yeah you will," she grinned.

**A second oneshot knocked out in one day. This series is going pretty well. Again the oneshots will be out of chronological order so things will be all over the place. It's not a story like Winter is Ending, it's random bits and pieces of the Avengers' lives. **

**Now this oneshot was sent in by an anonymous person on tumblr asking for Tracey to have a crush on someone and Bucky getting jealous (while they were dating). I know that Tracey didn't have a crush on Mark, but I honestly don't have her down as the kind of girl to like someone else while dating someone. I did that my freshman year with my boyfriend and felt bad that I liked the guy slightly more than him. Now I can't stand the guy I crushed on. Ironic. **

**Mark is actually based on my actual best friend. That's not his real name because I didn't want to use it haha. He would have liked me using Mark anyways. This same friend I have actually dated twice in high school. We go to the same college and are practically brother and sister. He is also the friend I am basing Barry off of (he also gave me the name Barry to use for Tracey's twin brother). He and I have known each other since freshman year of high school (six years now). He and I talk all the time and he is actually planning on kidnapping me once the new Super Smash game comes out and bringing me to his apartment so we can play it together haha. I'm honestly glad that we are still friends. I don't know what my life would be like without him. He literally makes me laugh all the time with his bad jokes and puns. I never see him without a smile (unless he's really stressed with school or having a bad day). He knows me too well and I know him too well. We have too many inside jokes and I do love him to death as if he was my brother. **

**As always, send your prompts to my tumblr, pm me here, or leave a review if you don't have either accounts. **

**If you'd like to ask the Avengers, Madison twins, Sharon, and Pepper any questions go to my tumblr and leave a message. Or pm me or review if you don't have a tumblr. I'd love to hear from you whether it's a question for the team or a message for me. I'd love to chat!**

**You can find me on tumblr under **

**Winter-is-ending**

**There is also a link on my profile on here to it. **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorite, followed, and reviewed this story. You all are amazing! I love you guys!**

**Now I should really get back to my Econ homework since I have a TON to do by tomorrow. I'm an idiot for procrastinating, especially since I don't understand any of it! Guys, never procrastinate if you have a ton of homework and none of it makes sense. Worst. Thing. Ever. **


	8. Chapter 8

It had been like this for at least five minutes or more. Tracey would go in the closet, stand there staring at the clothes hanging on the racks before grabbing something and go into the bathroom. Moments later there would be a groan followed by her going back to the closet. This routine repeated itself for a few more rounds before Bucky stood up from the bed and stopped her in her tracks to the closet.

"Tracey, baby," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders. She stared up at him with slightly wide eyes, as if she was surprised that he was in front of her. Did she forget he was there while she was running back and forth? "Calm down. What are you doing?"

Tracey chewed her cheek and looked down at their feet. She sighed as she looked back up at him. "I'm trying to find something to wear for dinner tonight."

"Is that what that pacing was all about?" Bucky laughed. He smiled down at her as she stared up at him. "Trace, its just dinner."

"I know that, but…" she trailed off, biting her cheek again. "I just…" She sighed and mumbled something incoherent.

Bucky's face scrunched up in confusion. "What?"

The blonde woman stared down at their feet again and repeated what she had said. It fell on deaf ears.

Bucky rolled his eyes and put a hand under her chin, making her look at him. He stared into her brown eyes and smiled lightly at her. "I can't understand a word you're saying, doll."

Tracey pursed her lips again and let out a heavy sigh. "I just…don't think I look good in any of the clothes I've tried on. I can't find anything that's good enough for tonight."

"Tracey…" Bucky kissed her, smiling at her as she stared at him with confused eyes. "Why would you think that?"

She sighed once more. "I never know what to wear for dates. I'm so used to dressing up only to wear something that's not good enough. Every time I went on a date with Dave he'd criticize me. I never heard from him that I looked good."

Bucky's face furrowed as he heard Tracey bring up Dave. He remembered her telling the story about one of the dates she went on with him and the other couple, Jacob and Vanessa? He didn't remember, he could care less. Tracey went on telling the story and saying how she never had a good time that night. Even Barry had told him that the ex-boyfriend never gave her compliments, only criticism.

His face softened as he looked down at his girlfriend. He placed a hand on her cheek, rubbing his thumb across it. He loved this woman. The thought of her worrying over how she looked for a date made him laugh, but it also hurt to know that the reason she was worrying was because of some asshole never treating her right.

He placed a kiss on her lips. "You want to know what I think?" he asked, smiling down at her.

"What?" she asked quietly, her eyes still retaining the worried and hurt expression they had from telling her reason.

"I think that you look wonderful tonight," he said, kissing her again. "I think you look beautiful in anything you wear." He kissed her one last time, resting his forehead against hers.

Tracey's face heated up as she smiled up at him. "I do?"

"Every day, darling."

She continued to smile, avoiding his gaze out of embarrassment. "You know," she said, staring at the ground again.

"Hmm?" Bucky hummed, wrapping his arms around her waist. "What?" he asked, bending his head down to her hidden face and kissing her nose.

The hacker giggled. She looked up at him, the smile growing. "The day we had our first date, you were the first person other than my family to tell me I'm beautiful."

Bucky grinned down at her. "Well I'll be the only person to tell you if you want. You're beautiful no matter what, Tracey."

She stood on her toes and kissed him. "Thank you, Bucky."

**Was able to get another oneshot out. I'm surprised I was able to because this week has been hectic. I've had a group project where my group and I were nervous about presenting, a bunch of Econ homework, an Econ exam I just had today (which was GOD AWFUL), I was up late last night working on a literary analysis paper 'til nearly two in the morning, and now I have an Astronomy exam tomorrow and the final draft of the paper due Friday. College life. The struggle is real. **

**Anyways, thank you to the anon on tumblr who sent me the prompt for this one. I wish I had your username instead of it being anonymous so I could thank you and give you credit for this. I don't mind that I get prompts under anonymous, but I'd also like to be able to thank you and give credit to the person properly. Either way thank you for this idea. I loved writing it. **

**As always, you can send prompts via tumblr, pm here, or review if you don't have a tumblr or fanfiction account. **

**You can also ask the Avengers, Madison twins, Sharon and Pepper any questions on my tumblr. Just look for me under **

**w****inter-is-ending**

**There is a link to my tumblr on my profile here if you can't locate me.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys are awesome!**


	9. Chapter 9

It was dark in the room. The only sound was the faint noises coming from the streets outside below the tower. It was late, at least one in the morning. Bucky had just gotten back from a mission earlier that day and he was exhausted. He couldn't wait to sleep. He had finally gotten Tracey to get off her computer and go to sleep. He never understood how she could stay up so late and get very little sleep for days on end. Climbing into bed he pulled the blankets up, wrapping him and Tracey in it. He pulled his wife closer to him, smiling contently as he laid his head against his pillow. He was relieved to finally get some sleep. Closing his eyes, he finally fell asleep.

But no sooner did he close his eyes he heard the door to their room creak open. The sound of feet shuffling across the carpet caught his ears. He sat up, scanning the pitch black room for the intruder. He narrowed his eyes when he heard the footsteps get closer. He made a move to swing a fist only to freeze before he could. He heard a tiny voice in the darkness.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Bucky sighed in relief. He turned on the bedside lamp and saw Annabeth standing a few feet from the bed, wearing her Rapunzel nightgown and clutching her Bucky Bear in her tiny hands. He smiled to himself at the sight of her favorite stuffed animal being one based on him. Her face was filled with fear and there were unshed tears in her eyes.

Her dad sat on the edge of the bed, holding his arms out. She scurried over as fast as her little legs let her and buried her face in her dad's stomach.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I'm here," he soothed as he lifted her up onto his lap. He looked behind him at Tracey. She was still asleep. Good. He'd take care of Annabeth tonight. He turned back to his four year old daughter and began rubbing circles on her back. "What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare," Annabeth sniffed.

"Aw baby girl, it's okay," Bucky said. He wiped her eyes. "It's okay. It was only a dream."

"But there were monsters," she sobbed. "They were chasing me and and and I think one is under my bed."

Bucky held back a chuckle and smiled at her. "Come on," he said, standing up with her still in his arms. "Let's go take care of that monster. I'll scare him away."

"Like you do with your bad guys?" Annabeth asked, gripping her bear.

Bucky chuckled. "Yes, like my bad guys," he answered, kissing the top of her head. "Alright," he said, opening the door. He felt Annabeth cowering into his chest once he stepped in. He kissed her head again and held her tightly. "Where's the monster again? He can't hide from me."

Annabeth giggled and pointed to her bed. "Under there."

Bucky placed her on her bed before he got on his hands and knees. He lifted the bed skirt and peered under. Annabeth moved to the edge of the bed and poked her nose over it. She held her breath as she waited for something to happen.

"Well," Bucky said, sitting up and looking at his daughter. He smiled as she stared wide eyed at him. "There's no monster, but," he held up a stuffed minion, "I found this little guy."

"Kevin!" Annabeth exclaimed, taking the yellow cartoon character in her hands. She held him to her along with her Bucky Bear.

Bucky smiled and laughed. "See, no monster. He probably heard me coming and ran away," he said, tickling his little girl making her squeal with giggles.

Annabeth smiled up at her dad. "Thank you, Daddy," she said, hugging his neck.

The super soldier smiled and wrapped his arms around his daughter, holding her to him. "No problem, sweetheart." He stood up and laid her down on her bed. "Goodnight, Annabeth," he said, kissing her head and tucking the blankets around her.

"Daddy, no!" she shouted.

Bucky turned around quickly, surprised by the exclamation. His face softened when he saw Annabeth's terrified face. "Baby girl, everything is alright. There's no monsters." He wiped her eyes when he saw tears forming in them again. "Don't cry. Everything is going to be okay."

"Don't go, Daddy," the little girl sniffed. "Can you stay with me?'

Her dad smiled down at her. "Alright," he said. He chuckled when she smiled widely and moved over. He shook his head and picked her up. "I don't think I can fit on the bed with you next to me. I'm too big," he said, laying down, holding her to his chest.

"You're a giant, Daddy!" Annabeth exclaimed, holding her arms out wide.

"Yeah, I'm a giant," he said as she laid on his chest. He kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight, Annabeth."

"Goodnight, Daddy," she said. She kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby girl." Bucky smiled down at his little girl as she slowly fell asleep. He rubbed her back as his eyes began to droop.

ooOOoo

The bed was cold. It was uncomfortable. Tracey groaned as she stirred, slowly waking up. She grabbed the blankets and pulled them up to her chin. She rolled onto her side and reached an arm out, but grabbed air. Sitting up, she blinked through the sleep and found that Bucky wasn't in bed.

She yawned as she walked down the hall, expecting to find him in the kitchen. However, he wasn't. She didn't make it to the kitchen when she stopped in front of Annabeth's bedroom. The door was open, when she usually kept it closed. Taking a peek in her face broke out into a smile. Laying on the bed was Bucky with his right arm laying across Annabeth as she laid on his chest, fast asleep. Bucky's metal arm was hanging off the edge of the bed along with his left leg.

Tracey let out a giggle and clapped a hand over her mouth when she saw Bucky stir. "Good morning, Sergeant."

Bucky peeked an eye open and smiled when it landed on his wife. "Good morning, doll."

Tracey walked over and placed a kiss on her husband's cheek. "Did you have an eventful night?" she asked, kneeling down next to the bed as she ran a hand through her daughter's hair.

"Oh yeah," he chuckled, rubbing their little girl's back. He kissed Annabeth's head before kissing his wife. "I scared away some monsters."

"Well aren't you a hero," Tracey laughed. She kissed him again and kissed Annabeth's head. "I'll go make you some coffee while you wait for her to wake up."

"Thanks, Trace," he said, smiling as she left.

He looked down at Annabeth. She was still fast asleep and still holding her stuffed animals. He ran his hand over her head and placed a kiss on top.

"Daddy loves you, no matter what, Annabeth."

**Just a little oneshot I had in mind. I hope you liked it.**

**As always, you can send prompts via tumblr, pm here, or review if you don't have a tumblr or fanfiction account. **

**You can also ask the Avengers, Madison twins, Sharon and Pepper any questions on my tumblr. Just look for me under**

**winter-is-ending**

**Thank you again for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys make my day!**


	10. Chapter 10

The last time Bucky had gone on a vacation of any sort was the last time he went camping with Steve – and that was when they were twelve. Now he was finally getting a week-long vacation from months of mission after mission after mission. He was staring out at the ocean, standing on a beach. Thankfully, thanks to Tony, the vacation was on a remote island that the billionaire owned a pent house on. Bucky was grateful. Even though majority of the world knew who he was, that he was a part of the Avengers, and knew about his metal arm, he wasn't ready for people to see the entire arm. Not to mention the scars.

He felt arms wrap around his waist from the right and a pair of lips kiss his cheek. He smiled as he placed his arms over the small, slender ones around him. He turned his head and kissed their head.

"Hey, doll," he greeted.

"Hiya, Sergeant," Tracey greeted in return. She looked out at the ocean and rested her head against his arm. "What do you think?"

"I think you're beautiful," he said, laughing when the hacker rolled her eyes. He kissed her head again. "I haven't been to the beach in years," he chuckled. "I've only been to one once."

"Well now you're here and get a break from missions," she said, moving her arms from his waist to his arm.

"And you get a break from that computer of yours," he laughed.

"Yeah yeah. Just be grateful I agreed to go with you," she teased.

"You would have gone with me no matter what. You wouldn't be able to stand being away from me for too long," Bucky shot back with a smirk.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," she said with an amused eye roll.

"Which is you," he said, kissing her. He smiled when she rolled her eyes yet again.

He looked down at her. She was in a two piece, black and white swimsuit. Apparently they were called bikinis. The minute he had seen her in it he had walked into the bedroom they were staying in and blanched. His face had turned bright red and he had covered his eyes, turning to leave. He heard Tracey giggle and felt her grab his hand. As he quickly apologized she laughed and explained that it was a swimsuit and not her underwear. He had mumbled "It might as well be" under his breath after she explained, making her giggle again.

He shook his head. Clothes this era were very strange. Although he couldn't stop looking at her.

Tracey glanced up at him and saw him staring. She smirked. "Like what you see?" she laughed, winking.

He laughed and smiled at her. "Oh yeah," he said, wrapping his arms around her. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips.

She giggled. "Well you're not too bad yourself, Sergeant."

A toothy grin grew on his face. "Not too bad?" he scoffed. "I'm pretty sure I cuahgt you staring at me a few times already."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, smiling. She laughed as he kissed her neck.

"I think you do."

"And what about you? You've been staring at me as well."

He grinned. "Well I already explained why I am."

"That I'm beautiful?" she laughed.

"Exactly!" he exclaimed as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Oh my god!" Tracey shrieked. "Bucky!" She turned her head as much as she could and caught a glimpse of where he was running to. "Don't you dare!"

"What was that, darling?" Bucky said, a laugh escaping him as he ran into the water.

He quickly dove under, bringing her with him. He released her once under and quickly surfaced, waiting for her to pop up. Once she did, she gasped for air. She glared at him as he had a shit eating grin on his face.

"Jerk," she said, splashing him.

He laughed. "You're stealing Steve's line."

She rolled her eyes and splashed him again. "That wasn't funny."

"I thought it was," he said, still grinning. He swam over to her, grabbing her waist as she glared up at him. He smiled and kissed her. "You enjoyed that. Admit it."

"No, I ddn't," she said, pushing him off. He only held her tighter. "You're so annoying."

"You love me either way," he said, kissing her on the lips and then the cheek.

"Yes I do and I think you're annoying," she huffed.

"You chose to date me," he said, grinning widely.

"Unfortunately I did," Tracey sighed and kissed him.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "What exactly do you do at the beach?" he asked, picking her up and carrying her back to shore. "Other than swimming and building a sandcastle," he chuckled.

Tracey laughed as he set her on her feet. "Well me, I used to do exactly that growing up. Although I do like to walk the beach."

"Then how about we do that?" he asked, leaning down and kissing her.

She grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers with his. "Sounds great," she said, leading him along the shore.

**Thank you to the anon's prompt on tumblr. They asked for a Tracey and Bucky prompt where they're on vacation. Sorry if it's short. I got lost as what else to write and I've got a lot on my mind with some gun threat at my campus. A lot has been going on. It's insane. **

**Again sorry its short, I couldn't think of anything to say. And again thank you to the anon for the prompt!**

**If you have any prompts you'd like to see written out you can send them via tumblr, pm on here, or a review. They can be for any of the characters just so you know. Not that I don't enjoy writing for Trucky, but it'd be fun to write for the others as well ;)**

**You can ask the Avengers, Madison twins, Sharon, and Pepper any questions you'd like to ask on my tumblr. Just look me up under**

**winter-is-ending**

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. You guys are awesome!**


	11. Chapter 11

Barry grinned widely once he tore the bright and colorful wrapping paper off the small, squared object. He looked up at Bucky and gave him a one armed hug.

"The new Smash game? Thanks, man!"

"Well you've been talking about it none stop for months now. I figured it would be the best gift to get you. Happy birthday!" Bucky said, smiling widely as he watched the ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. agent open up the video game.

"Sorry, but I've been on the hype train for this game for almost a year now!" Barry exclaimed. "You'll have to play it to see why."

Bucky chuckled. "Sounds like it." He bit his lip as his mind wandered to the question that had been buzzing around in his head for the past week.

It didn't go unnoticed by Barry. He caught onto the silence within seconds. "You okay, man?"

"Yeah."

"Trying to figure out what to get Tracey?"

"Yeah…"

Barry laughed at Bucky's dejected expression. "Sorry, not laughing at you. I just think it's cute that you're so worried about getting her a gift."

The ex-Hydra assassin raised a brow. "Did you just say cute?"

"I did and I'm not ashamed," the male twin Madison said matter of fact. He gave Bucky a small, reassuring smile. "Buck, whatever you get her she will love. She knows how you get about things like this and she'll know you want to get her something has meaning. She loves you, Bucky. Whatever you get her she will love. Plus, it will be better than Dave. He always forgot her birthday."

Bucky frowned, brow furrowed. He was going to do better than that jackass. He was going to make sure Tracey was happy today. He sighed and looked at his jacket pocket.

"Well…I did get her one thing…" he trailed off.

Barry's face perked up. "Really? What did you get her? Let me see!"

Bucky pulled out a black box and showed Tracey's twin what was inside. It was a silver chain with two charms on it. On the end of the chain were a silver B and T with diamonds lining it. Bucky could feel his face heat up as Barry looked at it. Was it good? Too cheesy? God he had never gotten a girl a gift on her birthday. Well there was Mary Lanchester, but he just got her a cupcake. This was Tracey! She was more important to him than some girl he dated for a week in the forties. This was his girl.

Barry smiled as he looked back up at Bucky. "Is that supposed to be for Bucky and Tracey?"

Bucky nodded his head slowly. The pink on his cheeks was turning red.

"That's cute and she will love it," Barry said, snapping his fingers and pointing at him. "Now go find her and give her the necklace!"

Bucky laughed as Barry pushed him off the couch and towards the elevator doors. He thanked Barry and wished him a happy birthday one last time before he left on the elevator.

His legs bounced as he waited for the elevator to reac his and Tracey's floor. He took a deep breath as it stopped and took another one as the doors opened.

"Hey, Bucky!" Tracey greeted from the kitchen counter when she saw him get off the elevator.

The Avenger's heart rate picked up as he saw her. He gave her a smile as he walked over to her. It was amazing how he was so calm when it came to his missions, but Tracey could make him want to run and hide. He loved her. Maybe the whole love makes people act crazy was true. Although he hasn't done anything crazy, yet.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek. "Happy birthday, darling."

Tracey smiled brightly and hugged him as tight as she could. "Thank you! Did Barry like his gift?"

"Loved it," Bucky chuckled.

"That's good! Now I don't have to listen to him talk about the game, I'll just be shown how much he loves it," she laughed, rolling her eyes.

Bucky laughed with her as he moved his hands to her shoulder. He stood behind her, peering over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of what she was doing on her computer. It looked like that website Pinterest she seems to always be on if she wasn't using her laptop for work. He massaged her shoulders as he scanned the images she was looking at. Recipes, clothes, nature, furniture, animals. The same things she seemed to look at every time. Not that he complained. He loved hearing about the new recipes she found!

He squeezed her shoulders and leaned down to kiss her neck. He smiled when she squirmed, her head and shoulder scrunching together. "Do you want your gift?" he asked, kissing her neck again.

"If it's you shaving, I'll take it now," she said, squirming and laughing. "Your stubble tickles!" she shrieked.

Bucky laughed and rested his head on her shoulder. He kissed her lips before letting her go. He sat at the chair next to her and pulled out the necklace. He watched as her face began to fill with curiosity as he handed her the box. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the shocked look on her face and the gasp that escaped her lips. He broke out into a grin when she smiled up at him. She liked it. Thank God.

"Oh, Bucky… You didn't have to," she said, running a hand over the charms.

"Do you like it?" he asked, the smile still on his face.

"I love it," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

Even better. She loved it. "Anything for you, doll," he said, hugging her tightly.

He took the box once they separated and took the necklace out. Moving her hair out of the way he placed the jewelry around her neck. He smiled as he looked at the charms resting against her chest. He caught sight of another chain and smiled fondly at the sight of the B and T joining his dog tags.

"Happy birthday, Tracey,' he said, kissing her.

"I love you, Bucky Barnes. You and the cheesy things you do."

"What do you mean cheesy?" he asked, smirking.

"The B," she said, pointing to the charm.

"Hey, I have to claim my girl some way," he grinned.

She rolled her eyes and kissed him. "I chose to date you," she sighed.

"Yes, you did," Bucky said, grinning widely at her before kissing her again.

**So I use Tracey in an rp I'm a part of on tumblr and last night I got a submission on that account from another character. It said happy birthday. I'm staring at it like "Oh right… I made her birthday on October when I made the application… Fail." So it gave me the idea to write this short oneshot. **

**This oneshot also shows that I haven't given up on this story. I've just been busy with school. So far this week has been tiring. I have a small cold with just an annoying cough, then yesterday I forgot that I had an Astronomy exam so I probably failed that big time. Then last night I was stressing out about not having a ride to a thing I need to be at and I got that email the same time I'm on the phone with my dad who was helping me study for my Econ exam which is today. I'm stressed out, but this kinda helped calm me down a bit. **

**To those who have sent in prompts, I promise you that I am doing my best to get them written out, but like I said: I'm a bit stressed out and busy as of late. I also lost a bit of my muse for writing, but it's not completely gone as you can see haha. I promise you I will get them written out. **

**If you'd like to ask the Avengers, Madison twins, Sharon, and Pepper any questions feel free to send them in on my tumblr, pm me here, or leave them in a review if you don't have either account. I'd like the Q&A to be available to anyone who'd like to participate. Same goes for prompts. **

**My tumblr is winter-is-ending. **

**Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. They make my day! You guys are amazing!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay!" Tracey's voice called down from the end of the hall. "The princess is ready!"

Bucky looked over his shoulder from where he sat on the couch. A smile spread across his face as he saw Annabeth running down the hall wearing a yellow dress. Her hair was curled with a tiara in it and her plastic dress up shoes clacked against the wooden floor. Dexter followed close behind, running past her. He stopped in the middle of the main room and ran in circles. Bucky laughed as Annabeth chased him, a crown in her hands.

Bucky stood up and knelt down, grabbing the dog as he ran by. "Not so fast tough guy," he said. He laughed as the dog began to lick his face. Bucky watched as his little girl placed the crown on the dog's head.

She looked up at her dad. "Daddy! Daddy!" the four year old exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Guess who I am! Guess who I am!"

"Hmm," Bucky hummed, placing a hand under his chin as he examined Annabeth. He smiled as the little girl spun around a few times, showing off her dress. "Are you a firefighter?"

"No!" Annabeth giggled. "I'm Belle! And Dexter is Beast!"

Bucky grinned and picked his daughter up. "Is that who you are? I didn't think you were Belle. You're much prettier than her," he said, kissing her cheek.

Annabeth giggled. "Can we get candy now?" she asked.

"Do you have your bucket?"

"Right here," Tracey said, bringing over a pink pumpkin bucket. "And I brought one for you, Sergeant," she winked, holding out a camouflage one.

Bucky rolled his eyes as Annabeth took both buckets. He leaned down and kissed his wife. "Thanks, doll. I was worried I wasn't allowed to get candy."

"What's your costume, Daddy?" Annabeth asked.

"Sorry, baby girl, I'm not dressing up," Bucky laughed. "I'm here to give you an extra bucket for candy," he winked.

"Yay!" she cheered. "Candy! Candy!"

"Are you two ready then?" Tracey asked.

"Yeah. We're going to meet Steve, Clint, and Tony down in the lobby. You and the girls have fun tonight," Bucky said.

"Expect to be scared when you get back," Tracey smirked. "Sharon and I are coming up with ideas to scare you and Steve."

"Oh really?" Bucky smirked, kissing her. "I'd like to see you try."

"Daddy doesn't get scared. Never!" Annabeth stated proudly.

"That's right, sweetheart. Mommy knows this too," he said, kissing his little girl on the forehead.

"We'll see about that," Tracey said, the smirk still there. "Alright you two. Get going before the good candy is gone."

"Bye, Mommy!" Annabeth waved as Bucky carried her onto the elevator. "Bye, Dexter!"

"Bye, darling," Bucky said, smiling at his wife as the doors closed.

ooOOoo

"Daddy! Look! Look!" Annabeth shouted as she and the rest of the Avengers kids ran across a lawn from the house they just trick or treated at. She waved a candy bar in her hand as she scurried along, her little legs carrying her as best as they could.

Bucky smiled and knelt down as she approached. He laughed when Annabeth held out the giant chocolate bar. "You're going to share that with me, right?"

"Umm.." Annabeth said, looking down at the candy bar then at her dad. "Yes!"

Steve laughed as he watched Annabeth break a piece of chocolate for Bucky. He took Marcus and Isabella's hands as the group of dads and kids went to the next house.

"Daddy!" Marcus exclaimed, looking up at his dad.

"Yeah, buddy?" Steve said, smiling down at his son. He laughed when the five year old held a mini bag of M&Ms up to him. "Thanks, bud," he said, ruffling his son's hair.

Isabella looked at Marcus and the bag of candy in their dad's hand before she yanked her hand out of the super soldier's grasp. Steve watched as the four year old girl rummaged through her bag of candy. He blinked when she thrust her hand in the air up at him. In her hand was a bag of candy corn.

"For you!" she stated.

Steve laughed as he took the bag. "Thank you, sweetie," he said, ruffling her hair as well.

Soon the other kids saw what the Rogers and Barnes children were doing and began giving their dads candy.

"What have you started, Barnes and Noble?" Tony laughed as his son handed him a Milky Way bar.

"Don't pretend you don't like candy, Stark," Clint said through a mouthful of Snickers.

"No talking with food in you mouth, Daddy," Rose said, pointing a finger at the archer.

Clint laughed at the eight year old. "Sorry, sweetheart," he said after swallowing the chocolate.

"She really has her mom's attitude," Bucky laughed.

"Yeah, I know," Clint said, chuckling lightly as they watched the children run up to the new house.

Steve looked up at the house as the door opened and watched as the group of kids were handed their candy. "Think they have enough candy?"

"I think so," Clint answered. "Come on guys," he called out as the children came running across the lawn. "Tim to head home."

"But I want more candy," Rose whined.

"And I'm not sleepy," Annabeth said through a yawn.

Bucky chuckled and picked her up. "Are you sure?"

Annabeth nodded only to put her head on his shoulder, her arm holding her bucket dangling. Bucky smiled and took the bucket in one hand as he carried her.

"Yeah, you guys aren't tired," Steve laughed as he grabbed his two kids in each arm, smiling at them as the four fathers carried their children home.

ooOOoo

Bucky stepped off the elevator to the floor, Annabeth fast asleep in his arms. He smiled at her, kissing her forehead as he made his way down the hall to her room. Once he tucked her in – costume and all – he walked to his and Tracey's room. Walking through the doorway, his eyes shifted to the let before rolling when he was greeted with a "Boo".

Tracey ginned up at him as she took off the mask she was wearing. "Did I scare you?"

"Not even close, doll," Bucky laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist. "And where did you get that?" he asked, nodding his head down to the mask.

"From Sam," she answered, throwing it onto the dresser next to them. "I figured it wouldn't help much. Then again, nothing really scares you," she said, sticking her tongue out.

'That's right," Bucky grinned, kissing her. "How was girl's night?"

"It was good. Natasha and Sharon made us watch a horror movie." She made a face. "Let's just say I didn't handle it well. Natasha knows some really scary movies."

The super soldier laughed at his wife. "Don't worry, Trace, I'll protect you," he said, carrying her over to the bed.

She giggled. "My hero," she said, kissing his cheek. "How was trick or treating?" she asked as he set her down.

"Good. Annabeth had fun and got a lot of candy. She's excited to show you tomorrow," he said, chuckling as he climbed into bed.

"Let's just hope she's not like her father and eat everything in one sitting," the hacker teased.

Bucky scoffed, a mock hurt expression on his face. "That hurts. But true," he grinned, kissing her neck. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him. He kissed the back of her head as she snuggled against him. "Good night, doll."

"Good night, Sergeant," Tracey said, taking his hand from her waist and kissing it. She laced her fingers with his cold metal ones. "Maybe next year you can go trick or treating again."

"Oh no, it'll be the girls' turn to take them. The kids put together are trouble," Bucky laughed.

"Whatever you say," Tracey giggled. "Good night," she said as he kissed her cheek.

**Well I finally got a prompt done! I'm sorry its taken me a while to get chapters out. School is hectic and last week was stressful. I've also lost a little bit of muse in writing, but not completely. **

**Thank you to thewintersebsoldier for the prompt! I really enjoyed writing this! And I'm really glad I was able to get it out before Halloween! Thank you again and I hope you liked it!**

**I'm still currently going over ideas for a possible sequel to Winter is Ending if any of you would like one. As of right now I'm trying to finish up Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. because I am using something from the show to help out with the plot of the sequel. Also I hope I'm able to write the sequel because I'm HORRIBLE at coming up with ideas for villains and what not. But hopefully I can get it out. I've already started writing the first chapter, but not much. Let me know what you think of a possible sequel and if you'd like to see anything happen let me know in a review or pm!**

**You can also ask the Avengers, Madison twins, Sharon and Pepper any questions on my tumblr and you can also submit prompts. Feel free to stop by, I'd love to hear from you guys. And you don't have to always send questions and prompts in under anonymous. I'd love to see who sent them and give you credit for the prompts! **

**Look me up under winter-is-ending**

**Also thank you to Jo (Guest) and AtLoLevad for your review. It's really sweet of you to send some support and love so I wanted to thank you! I wish I could send you a hug in return so here's one virtually haha! *hugs***

**I hope you liked this chapter and thank you all for the favorites, follows, and reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

Steve, Bucky, and Sam walked up the stairs to the top floor of the tower after a run through Central Park. Well, it was more like a race up the stairs. Sam was close to collapsing as he tried to catch up to the two super soldiers. Steve and Bucky kept looking back with shit eating grins as they ran up the steps. They quickened their pace as they saw the soldier picked up his pace as well.

"I…hate…you guys…" Sam panted as he glared up at them.

The two friends cackled with laughter as they sped up. They halted as they reached the top. They found Clint with his ear against the door. He placed a finger to his lips as he looked at his fellow Avengers. The two stared at him with perplexed faces. Sam came up a few seconds later yelling at them only to be shushed by Clint.

"What's going…on?" Sam asked the friends as he stared at the archer in front of them.

Bucky shrugged. "No clue. He was like this when we got here."

"The girls are in there and I heard them mention us," Clint answered.

"So?"

"What's Legolas doing?" Tony asked as he and Bruce came up from behind the three. He looked up from the holo-tablet he was carrying, quirking a brow at the archer.

"Clint's eavesdropping on the girls on the floor," Steve answered, rolling his eyes.

"I heard them mention us. I want to hear what they talk about when we're not around," Clint defended.

"They're girls, Merida. They talk about boys, makeup, clothes, and puppies," Tony said shaking his head.

"Pepper was just talking about how you were being annoying the other day during the meeting with some new clients," Clint said, smirking as he straightened up.

Tony rolled his eyes. "She talks about that after every meeting. Nothing I haven't heard before," he replied as Clint leaned against the door again.

"Sounds about right," Bruce said, smirking at the other scientist.

"Oh," the archer exclaimed. "Tracey's talking about you, Bucky."

Bucky shrugged, but hesitated a moment before caving in and pressing an ear against the door. He scrunched his brows together as he caught the last word of what she was saying.

"Garrett Hedlund is hot. I like him," Tracey said with a laugh.

"Oh he's hot!" Bucky heard Sharon speak up. "I think Collin O'Donoghue is hot."

Bucky's brow furrowed as he stood up. "Who the hell is Garrett Hedlund?" he said, anger in his voice.

"Buck, calm down," Steve said, holding his hands up. "Whatever you heard it's probably nothing."

"Well you might want to hear who Sharon is talking about. Some Collin O'Donald or something. Apparently she thinks he's hot," Bucky said, crossing his arms.

Bruce, Clint, Sam, and Tony desperately tried to hold back the smiles on their faces, but it didn't work. The four burst out laughing as they looked at the puzzled look on Steve's face and the angered expression Bucky had on his. The two super soldiers looked at them, Bucky glaring at the four.

"What?" the dark haired soldier snapped.

"They're probably laughing at how ridiculous you are being," Tracey said.

The group of men looked up to see Tracey and Sharon in the doorway with Natasha, Pepper, Betty, and Jane behind them.

Bucky's continued to stay pinched together as he looked at his girlfriend. "Who are you talking about? Who the hell is this Garrett guy?"

Tracey rolled her eyes, groaning as the other women snickered behind her. "Bucky, he's an actor."

"What?" he said, blinking.

"So is Collin O'Donoghue," Sharon said, looking at Steve. "We were talking about our favorite actors."

Steve chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Right…"

"Glad to know that the men like to eavesdrop on us," Betty said, smirking at Natasha, Jane, and Pepper.

"Clint started it. I just showed up a minute ago," Bruce said with a shrug.

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus, Banner," Clint grumbled.

"I'm going to my floor where I can go cough up my lungs," Sam said, still breathing a little uneven after the run with the super soldiers. "You guys can deal with your girls."

The girls smirked at the remaining men as the dark skinned man went down the stairs. The group of men looked at the girls with sheepish expressions. They were gonna get a lecture for sure.

**Thank you to the anons for the prompts for the girls talking about their favorite actors and the guys over hearing. I'm pretty sure it was the same anon. Either way thank you for it. I had fun writing this one! **

**If you'd like to submit a prompt just message me on here, leave it in a review, or send it to my tumblr. You can also ask the Avengers, Madison twins, Sharon, and Pepper any questions you'd like. And you don't have to leave the question/prompt under anonymous. I'd love to give credit to you guys properly **

**My tumblr is winter-is-ending**

**Thank you to everyone who has left reviews, followed, and favorite the story! I love hearing from you guys and your thoughts! I'd also like to hear your thoughts on the idea of the possible sequel to Winter is Ending **** Thank you again! You guys are awesome!**


	14. Chapter 14

Bucky stared at the man in front of him. He jerked about in the chair he hated so much. The metal plates wrapped around his arms and legs weren't budging. The Hydra agent smirked at him as another agent walked in. Bucky and the man looked to see him dragging a struggling Tracey. Bucky's heart skipped a beat. He watched as the man walked over to his wife.

"Well, look at this," the man said, placing a hand on Tracey's small, swollen stomach. She tried to jerk away, but didn't get far thanks to the other man restraining her. The leader smirked at her, sending a shiver down the blonde's spine. "She's pregnant."

"Don't touch her!" Bucky yelled. His brow furrowed deeply. He hated the man in front of him. If he laid another hand – another _finger _– on Tracey, he'd rip his head off.

The man grinned maliciously. "I won't touch her," he said slowly. He walked over to Bucky and held out a gun. "That's your job, Winter Soldier."

Bucky sneered at the Hydra agent and yanked on the metal restraints on his arms again.

The agent shook his head, clicking his tongue. "If you don't, I will."

Bucky looked over at Tracey. His heart sank at the sight of her in the hands of Hydra. He swore he'd protect her, to keep her safe and away from any danger. He failed…

They locked eyes and his heart broke at the sight of the scared look in his wife's eyes. He pulled on his restraints again, desperate to reach her. It was no use.

The Hydra agent rolled his eyes. "Enough of this," the man said. The sound of clicking came from the gun as he made his way over to Tracey. "Freeze him."

Next thing Bucky knew, he was in a cryo-tube. He began to panic as he felt the cold begin to creep through his skin. He peered through the window on the door. He had a clear view of Tracey with the agent in front of her. He watched as she was shoved to her knees in front of him and had the gun pointed at her head.

"No!" Bucky screamed. "That's my wife! That's my child!" He began to furiously pound on the metal door, throwing punches at the window with his metal fist. "Let her go! That's my family!" He continued to pound. Desperation all over his face. "LET HER GO!" His eyes grew wide and his heart shattered when he heard the resounding bang from the gun. His breathing and heart stopped. He watched as Tracey fell limp to the ground, blood pouring out of the hole in her head. "NO!"

Bucky shot up in bed. He felt around himself. It was warm. There was no cryo-tube. He wasn't frozen. He felt the sweat that drenched his body roll down his skin. He breathed heavily as he stared ahead of him.

"Bucky?" Tracey said quickly. She had woken from Bucky's scream right away. She grabbed his arm, pulling on it to get him to look at her. She grabbed his face, forcing him to face her. She wiped the tears from his eyes and shushed him. "Bucky, shhh. It's okay. It's okay, sweetie," she said, rubbing soft circles on his face with her thumbs.

Bucky continued to breathe heavily, just staring at the blonde woman in front of him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. He held her tightly to him. He kept muttering "You're okay" over and over again.

Tracey pulled away and held his face in her hands again. She ran a hand through his hair. "Bucky, sweetie, it's okay. It's okay. It was only a dream."

Bucky took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. Tears slipped down his face only to be wiped away by Tracey. "You…you were killed…" he rasped out.

"Sweetie, it was only a dream. I'm right here," she said, kissing him. "It's okay."

"No no no," he said, shaking his head. "I-I-I couldn't do anything. I was put in the cryo-tube and they shot you. I don't want to lose everything."

"Bucky, you won't lose me. I'm right here. Everything is okay," Tracey said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Tracey, you're my everything. This," he placed his hands on Tracey's stomach, "you and the baby are my everything. I can't lose you."

Tracey smiled at Bucky as he stared at her stomach. "You won't lose us, sweetie. I promise."

Bucky smiled and kissed her, gently holding her head. "I'll protect you and the baby," he said, kissing the baby bump. "I promise."

Tracey giggled. "I know you will. You always do. The baby will have the best dad ever."

Bucky's smile grew as he stared at his wife. "I love you so much, Tracey."

"I love you too, Bucky. Go to sleep," she said, running her hand through his hair. She laid down, pulling him with her. "Just sleep, I'm right here," she said, hugging his waist.

Bucky pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her hair. "Good night, doll," he whispered when she laid her head against his chest.

He would protect his family. He swore he would. He wouldn't lose everything.

**Thank you to .Queen for the prompt. When I read your review with the prompt I realized that I never had a scene where Tracey comforts Bucky after a nightmare after the one from Winter is Ending. This one I immediately had the idea of it happening when Tracey is pregnant and the scene played out in my head from there. So thank you for the prompt!**

**If you'd like to submit a prompt just message me on here, leave it in a review, or send it to my tumblr. You can also ask the Avengers, Madison twins, Sharon, and Pepper any questions you'd like. And you don't have to leave the question/prompt under anonymous. I'd love to give credit to you guys properly **

**My tumblr is winter-is-ending**

**Thank you to everyone for their reviews, favorites, and follows. They make my day every time I get an email alert! You guys are amazing! **


	15. Chapter 15

"How could you do that?" Bucky yelled as he and Tracey got off the elevator.

He stormed off, pacing back and forth as Tracey walked onto the floor. She folded her arms as her face contorted into an angered pout. She watched as he paced back and forth, running his hands through his hair. He was nearly yanking his hair out of his skull. She rolled her eyes, glaring at her husband.

"I mean what were you thinking?" he shouted, whipping around to face Tracey.

She glared up at him as he stood in front of her. She just stood there refusing to back down. "I did what I thought was right!" she defended.

"What you thought was right?" Bucky shouted. "Tracey, you nearly got us killed! Do you realize what you did?"

"Yes I did!" she shouted back. "We were stuck! I went off to find a way to get us the information! If I hadn't done what I did the mission would have been a bust!"

"It wouldn't have mattered if it was a bust! We could have gone back!"

"No! They would have left and gone to a different base, taking the files with them! I did what was right for the mission!" the wife yelled. "I'm sorry if I got caught! I'm sorry that it put everyone in jeopardy!"

"That's the thing! You didn't even think about it! It put everyone in peril because you weren't thinking!"

"I wasn't thinking?" Tracey scoffed. She threw her hands in the air exasperatedly. "If it wasn't for me and my thinking none of you would have the information you need for every mission you go on!" she shouted, pointing a finger at him.

"And it's your recklessness that gets us in trouble!" he screamed, grabbing her wrist. He ignored her struggling, glaring at her. "This is why you shouldn't go on missions! You don't know what you're doing! You just get in the way!"

"I get in the way?" she shouted. She yanked on her arm only to wince as Bucky's grip tightened. "Is that what you think of me going on missions?"

"Yes it is!" Bucky screamed, practically throwing her hand as he released it.

Tracey stumbled as he did, but quickly caught her balance. "Fine then! I won't go on missions! Good luc-"

"Mommy? Daddy?"

The husband and wife turned around to see Annabeth standing in the middle of the floor a few feet away from them. She was clutching her Bucky Bear in her hands as she stared up at them with wide eyes. They were brimming with tears, some slipping down her cheeks. Her eyes flickered between the two.

"Daddy…why are you hurting Mommy?" she asked, hiccupping as she tried to hold back her tears. "Why are you yelling?"

Bucky's heart sank as he stared at his little girl. He turned to Tracey and she had the exact same hurt expression on her face that he had. She looked at him, speechless, before turning back to their daughter.

"Annabeth…sweetie," Tracey began, taking a step towards Annabeth. "Daddy and I were jus-" Her mouth fell open as she watched her daughter run away down the hall.

"Annabeth!" Bucky called out. He looked down the hall where his little girl ran off. She ran away from him. She had seen him hurt Tracey and she ran away. She was afraid of him… "Tracey…I-I'm…" He couldn't' speak.

Tracey shook her head. "Bucky, don't…" she said, placing a hand on his arm. She walked down the hall, Bucky following, to Annabeth's room. Pushing the door open she peeked her head in. "Annabeth?"

"No," Annabeth simply said.

She was curled at the top of her bed, holding a bunch of stuffed animals to her and a blanket wrapped around her. She lowered herself into them as if she was hiding from them.

"Annabeth, sweetheart," Bucky said, taking a step into the room. He froze when he saw her hide further into the stuffed animals. His heart was breaking at the sight of his daughter scared. He had sworn to protect her and keep her safe. But here she was scared of him. Her dad. "Annabeth…" He inched closer to her bed, eventually reaching it. He felt Tracey next to him, but never took his eyes off his little girl. "Sweetheart, Mommy and I…we were…"

"We were just having a small argument, honey," Tracey said, reaching a hand out to her. "Mommies and Daddies fight, it doesn't mean that we don't love each other. Something happened and we didn't agree with what happened."

"But Daddy hurt you," Annabeth squeaked out.

Tracey looked at Bucky when she felt him go rigid next to her from where he sat on the bed. She placed a hand on his, squeezing it. "Daddy didn't mean to."

"Annabeth," Bucky said, reaching a hand out to her. He let out the breath he was holding when he saw that she didn't flinch or cower away from him. "Annabeth, baby girl, I love Mommy. I would never hurt her on purpose. What I did was an accident, I didn't mean to do it." He looked at Tracey, giving her apologetic look and received a small smile in return. He rubbed his thumb against her hand that was holding his. He turned back to his daughter. "Annabeth, I swore to protect your mom and you from any danger…even if it was me. Sweetheart, I love you and your Mommy with all my heart. I would never hurt you. I swear. Baby girl, I love you."

"You didn't mean to hurt Mommy?" she asked. Her head was slowly rising out from hiding behind her stuffed animals.

"No, I didn't mean to hurt her. I love Mommy. And I love you. Annabeth, I promise I would never hurt you or Mommy."

Annabeth moved closer to her dad and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too, Daddy."

Bucky smiled, relieved that Annabeth wasn't afraid of him. He wrapped his arms around her. He smiled at Tracey as she pulled them both into her arms.

"Alright, honey," Tracey said, laying Annabeth back onto the bed. "You need to sleep. Daddy and I are tired and we need to sleep too."

"Okay," Annabeth yawned. "I love you Mommy and Daddy."

"We love you too," Bucky said, kissing her forehead. "Goodnight, baby girl." He placed a hand on Tracey's back as he followed her out of the room. He grabbed her hand once they were out in the hall. He lifted it up to his face, examining the red marks on her wrist from his hand. He kissed her wrist and rubbed his thumb against it. "I'm sorry, baby," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Tracey stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "It's alright, sweetie."

"No, it's not alright. I promised I would protect you and keep you safe. I failed at keeping you safe from me. I hurt you. I could have broken your wrist or something," he argued.

"Bucky, it's fine. You didn't use your metal arm. You didn't mean to hurt me. Sweetie," she said, placing a hand on his cheek. She rubbed her thumb against it, smiling up at him. "Bucky, I know you would never hurt me. We were arguing over something stupid. I'm sorry I didn't listen to orders. You're right I am reckless."

"No, darling…well yes you were," he chuckled, kissing her head when she punched his arm. "I've been reckless on plenty of missions before. And if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have gotten the information." He sighed, kissing her. "I was just scared…seeing those Hydra agents shooting at you scared me to death. I was grateful for Steve and his shield saving you."

"I'm sorry, Bucky." She said. "Are you okay though? You looked sad when Annabeth ran away…" she said slowly.

Bucky sighed. "I hated that she was scared of me. I swore to protect you and her and when she was born I was scared that I'd hurt her. Seeing her scared of me after I hurt you, it broke my heart. She ran away from me."

"No," Tracey said firmly. "She was running away from us. She didn't just ask why you hurt me, which you didn't, she asked why we were arguing."

"Tracey, I hurt you, don't try to deny it. And I know, you're right. But it still broke my heart seeing her run away," her husband said, running a hand through his hair.

Tracey smiled and grabbed his hand. She leaned against him and kissed his jaw. "You're a good man, Bucky. Annabeth loves you. If she didn't she wouldn't have hugged you and said she loved you."

Bucky smiled and rested his forehead against hers. "You're right."

"Always am," his wife said, winking.

He shook his head. "I love you," he said, kissing her.

"I love you too."

"I'm sorry."

Tracey groaned. "Stop apologizing. It's fine," she said, poking his head as she walked away to their room. "I'm going to bed. You apologize one more time and you're sleeping on the couch."

"Yes, ma'am," Bucky laughed, following her and wrapping his arms around her waist as they entered their room.

**Thank you to the anon for the prompt! This one I loved writing! I got to write a bit of angst for Bucky. He's sworn to protect his family and he hurt Tracey and scared Annabeth all in one night. I wanted to focus a little more on Bucky for this one and just show that he still worries about losing control and hurting his family. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you again for the prompt!**

**If you'd like to ask the Avengers, Madison twins, Sharon, and Pepper any questions feel free to drop by my tumblr! Also if you'd like to submit a prompt send them on my tumblr, in a pm here, or in a review. **

**My tumblr is winter-is-ending. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys make my day!**


	16. Chapter 16

"So wait," Clint said, turning to Natasha as he and she took a seat in the living room on the top floor. "The other day you and the other girls were talking about your favorite actors. Who's yours?"

"Ryan Gosling," Natasha answered nonchalantly. She smirked at the raised eyebrow her boyfriend was giving her.

"You? You like Ryan Gosling? The guy every girl likes?" he said incredulously.

"He's cute," she said, the smirk growing.

The archer shook his head. "Who would have thought?"

"What about you, Pep?" Tony asked, sliding an arm over her shoulders on the couch. "You can just tell everyone that it's me. We already know."

Pepper smiled, rolling her eyes. "Channing Tatum is my favorite actor."

"Come on, Pep!" Tony whined.

"What about you, Jane?" Sam asked from the kitchen. "Who's your favorite actor?"

"Yeah, I don't know your favorite actor," Darcy spoke up. "I've known you for years and I feel as if I barely know you. What kind of friendship is it if we don't talk about boys?" she said, placing a hand over her heart with an overdramatically appalled look.

Jane rolled her eyes at her friend as she leaned against Thor on the chair they were sharing. She giggled when she saw the thunder god's curious expression.

"Don't worry, tough guy. Jane only has eyes for you," Darcy laughed. She looked at Jane. "But seriously, who's your favorite actor? I like Johnny Depp."

"You would," Barry said with a smirk. He laughed when Darcy stuck her tongue out at him.

"I like Orlando Bloom," she said, smiling lightly.

"Ah so you're into the guys with long hair?" Darcy winked. "He's not bad as a blonde either. I always like Legolas, even if he is a little girlie."

"What about you, Betty?" Bruce asked, turning to his girlfriend in the chair next to him.

"Nicholas Cage," she simply said.

"Wait, seriously?" Tracey asked, eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

Betty laughed, shaking her head. "No, God no. I like Will Smith."

"Oh I love him!" Tracey and Darcy said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"I loved Fresh Prince growing up," Sharon said, smiling.

"Tracey and I used to sing the theme song all the time," Barry said, chuckling. "We used to piss our mom off every time."

"I still know all the words," Tracey laughed.

"Who wouldn't?" Rhodey laughed. "We need to introduce Thor and the two old men to it."

"Speak of the devil," Tony said as he saw Steve and Bucky walking off the elevator.

The group saw the two best friends walking onto the floor. They were still in their uniforms and looked exhausted. They were covered in dirt and what looked like – and was most likely – blood. The two walked over to the couch and practically fell on it.

"Hey, Captain," Sharon said, kissing Steve's cheek. "How was the mission?"

"God awful!" he exclaimed.

"Do you two need a drink?" Tony offered. "I say we just have a fun night tonight. What do you say? I've always wanted to see Capsicle drunk."

"Too bad you won't ever get that chance…" Steve said, running a hand down his face.

"Why's that?" Tony asked, his face falling.

"The super soldier serum processes the toxins too quickly. Therefore we can't get drunk," Bucky explained, laying his head on the back of the couch.

"It makes sense," Bruce said.

"What? Do you need something really strong to get it to actually affect you?" Barry inquired.

"Not sure. Never really tried and it's not like there's anything out there that's strong enough to get a super soldier drunk," Steve said, resting his head on Sharon's shoulder.

Thor's face brightened at that moment. "Steve! Bucky! I have a solution to your problem. Asgard is known for its best ale. There is nothing that can beat it! I will bring some!"

"This sounds interesting," Clint said to Sam as Thor left the room. "I really hope this works. I want to know what kind of drunk Steve is," he said, making the newest Avenger cackle.

ooOOoo

Thor grinned brightly as he stood in the middle of the top floor with two barrels at his feet. The entire group of friends stared at the god as he lifted one up and placed it onto the kitchen counter. Steve and Bucky stood next to him as the blond haired god filled two glasses up.

"Drink up my friends!" Thor declared as he handed the two soldiers each a glass.

Steve and Bucky took them, staring at the liquid inside. They looked at each other and then at Thor's expectant face. Everyone else watched, intrigued on what could possibly happen. The two friends shrugged and took a drink.

"It's not bad, pal," Bucky stated, taking another drink.

"But the real question is," Tony began, getting up and going to the bar. "Will it get you two drunk?" He poured himself a glass of his own drink and began pulling out more liquor and glasses. "Let's have some fun!"

ooOOoo

"This is the best thing I have ever seen!" Clint cackled as he watched Steve stumbled around the room. "I'm so glad Thor brought that stuff," he said, taking a drink from his own glass.

Natasha smirked as she crossed her legs, sipping her glass of vodka. "I'll admit, I have to agree. Sharon is going to have a handful tonight."

"So will Tracey,' Sam said, nodding over to the hacker and the second super soldier. "I swear if they drink anymore of that stuff they'll be falling face first each step they take."

"Well, Tony's already beaten them to that stage," Rhodey said, pointing to where Tony was with Pepper. He shook his head as he watched Tony make some comment as he wrapped an arm around the red head's waist.

"Uh oh. I think those three are starting a competition…" Sam said as he saw the three drunkards talking loudly amongst themselves. "This isn't going to end well."

"Whatever they are going to do, my money's on Bucky," Clint grinned as watched Bucky yell at Tony and Steve.

"I'll take that bet," Rhodey laughed. "Put me down for Tony."

"I'll bet on Steve," Sam said. He turned to the female assassin next to them. "Do you want in?"

"I'll place my money on Stark failing," she smirked, chuckling when she saw the billionaire trip over a couch cushion that somehow wound up on the floor halfway through the night. "I know I'll win with my bet."

"You're on," Sam said, smirking at her.

**So sometime over the summer I saw a Marvel headcannon on tumblr where Thor heard Steve couldn't get drunk so he got some beer/ale/whatever drink from Asgard and successfully got Steve drunk. I wanted to have some fun with that and write it. Sadly I couldn't think of what else to write after what I ended on. So if any of you have any suggestions feel free to let me know!**

**If you'd like to ask the Avengers, Madison twins, Sharon, Pepper, and anyone that I have brought into the story (i.e. Rhodey, Jane, Darcy, and Betty) feel free to leave a question on my tumblr. If you have a prompt you'd like to see written send me a message on tumblr, pm me on here, or leave it in a review. I'd love to hear from you!**

**My tumblr is winter-is-ending.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, and followed this story! It means so much to me! You guys are wonderful people! I've been stressed out lately and seeing the emails alerting me of a review, favorite, or follow really brightens my day! So thank you so so much!**

**PLEASE READ:**

**I'd like to announce that the sequel to Winter is Ending is finally up! I know a lot of you who read Winter is Ending and currently reading this series probably don't get alerts for all of my stories so I wanted to let you guys know that the story is up! I'm hoping I will be able to keep up with the story, but like I said in the previous chapter: I am trying to bring my grade up in Econ so I plan on busting my butt and studying practically every day for it. So I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but maybe I'll get some of it done during my car ride home for fall break. Who knows. I just wanted to let ya'll know. I hope you like the first chapter! **


	17. Chapter 17

Tracey grinned as she hurried off the elevator, carrying her purse and a shopping bag on one arm. She didn't see Bucky in the living room so she ventured down the hall. Peeking into the bedroom she was greeted with Bucky sitting on the bed with a book in hand. She smiled as she entered, holding the bag behind her.

"Hiya, Sergeant!" she greeted, beaming at her fiancé.

Bucky smiled at Tracey. "Hi, doll." He raised a brow at the bag in her hands. "You're kind of failing at hiding that," he chuckled.

"I wasn't trying to hide it," she laughed, walking over to the bed. "But it is a surprise," she said with a wink.

Bucky gave her a wolfish grin as he sat up. "I'm liking where this is going," he said, leaning towards her.

Tracey giggled as he inclined his head towards her. She leaned back as he tried to kiss her. "Close your eyes," she said, smiling.

"This surprise sounds better and better," the super soldier said, grinning.

Tracey laughed as she rummaged through the bag. Extracting the item she quickly threw it on over her clothes. She laughed when she stood in front of Bucky. "Okay, open," she ordered, kissing his cheek.

Bucky burst out laughing when he finally opened his eyes and saw Tracey. "I was thinking of something completely different, but this surprise is hilarious," he said, his eyes brimming with tears.

Tracey grinned as she placed her hands on her hips. She had on a Captain America jacket, posing and flexing her arms as Bucky continued to laugh. "It gets better," she laughed and flipped the hood up and a mask covered her face.

"You have got to be kidding me," Bucky exclaimed, falling backwards on the bed. He shook his head as Tracey climbed up next to him. "You need to show Steve."

"That's why I'm giving it to Sharon," she laughed. She pulled the jacket off and put it back in the bag. "But this one," she said, pulling another jacket out of the bag, "is for you."

Bucky stared at Tracey as he looked at the jacket she was wearing. It had designs all over it that matched his uniform's jacket. One of the sleeves was even designed to look like his metal arm. He chuckled lightly as he continued to stare.

"They actually made a jacket based on me?"

"Why wouldn't they?" Tracey asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're an Avenger. You need your own merchandise like the others."

Bucky smiled and kissed her. "You look good in it," he smirked, playing with the hem of the metal arm sleeve. He still couldn't believe that there was going to be Avengers merchandise of him.

"Good, because I'm not returning it," Tracey laughed. "I need to show support for Bucky Barnes somehow."

"Love you, Tracey," Bucky laughed, kissing her cheek.

"I know!" she giggled, smiling brightly.

**Thank you to flutershypegasus1 for the prompt! I honestly loved the thought of Tracey buying a Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier jacket and writing Bucky's reaction. I hope you liked it!**

**If you'd like to ask the Avengers, Madison twins, Sharon, Pepper, Rhodey, Jane, Darcy, and Betty any questions feel free to leave an ask on my tumblr. If you have a prompt you'd like to see written you can leave a message on my tumblr, pm me here, or leave it in a review. I hope to hear from you!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, and followed! You guys make my day!**

**Also the sequel to Winter is Ending is finally up. Falling Again is posted and I do hope to get it written out, but I'm not sure how fast I will update the story. So bear with me please. I hope you guys enjoy it!**


	18. Chapter 18

It was a quiet day at the tower. Bucky and Tracey were spending the day relaxing together seeing as Tracey had nothing to do on her computer and Bucky wasn't out on a mission. The hacker was curled up on the couch, leaning against the super soldier's side as he kept an arm wrapped around her shoulders. A bowl on popcorn sat on his lab as they watched a movie. As majority of the time it was a movie Tracey picked out that Bucky "needed" to see. The movie picked for today was 21 Jump Street. They were half way through when Dexter jumped onto the couch and climbed onto both their laps.

Tracey laughed as the golden retriever began licking her face. "You tired, Dexter?" she cooed as the dog moved to the seat next to Bucky and laid his head on the soldier's lap.

Bucky chuckled, scratching the dog's head with his metal hand. "It looks like it," he said. He laughed when Dexter let out a sigh. "How are you tired? You've been laying around all day."

"Hey," Tracey said, a serious look on her face as she stared up at her fiancé. "Doing nothing takes a lot of energy."

The dark haired man rolled his eyes, smiling as he pulled her closer to him. "You would know all about that," he teased, kissing her head.

She stuck her tongue out at him before turning back to the movie. A few minutes later, her eyes drifted towards Dexter, who was still laying with his head on Bucky's lap. She reached over and scratched the dog's ear, smiling at him when his tail wagged as he continued to lay where he was.

"Hey, Bucky," Tracey said slowly, still staring at the golden retriever.

"Hmm?" Bucky hummed, looking down at his fiancé. "What's up, doll?"

"I've been thinking," she began, looking from Dexter to the Avenger, "what if we got another dog? A friend for Dexter."

"Another dog?" Bucky said, raising a brow. "I'm…I'm not sure, Trace," he answered.

"I know one dog is enough, but Dexter would have fun with another dog to play with when we're too busy." She turned to Dexter. "Would you like a friend? Huh, Dex?" she spoke in her dog voice.

Dexter lifted his head, his tail wagging. His tongue fell out as he panted, making it look like he was smiling. He licked Tracey's hand then Bucky's arm. The super soldier chuckled and scratched the dog's head.

"I'm no-" he began, but was cut off by Tracey speaking again.

"But there's this really cute dog that's called a pomsky an-"

"A pomsky? I don't think I've ever heard of that," Bucky said, quirking an eyebrow again.

Tracey laughed. "It's a husky mixed with a Pomeranian. It looks like a husky but stays the size of a Pomeranian. It'll always be a puppy!" she beamed.

Bucky sighed, running a hand through his hair. He looked at Tracey as she smiled hopefully up at him. As much as he would love to have another dog, he didn't think one was necessary. "Tracey, I'm sorry, but I don't think we need another dog. I mean with the wedding being planned out and you and I busy with work, I don't think training and caring for a puppy is a good idea."

The blonde woman chewed her cheek before finally nodding her head. "Yeah…alright. You have a good point."

"I'm sorry, baby," he said, rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

She shook her head. "No, it's alright. We have Dexter. And one more dog would be too much."

"I'm sorry, Tracey," he said and kissed the top of her head. He hated to see her disappointed, but he didn't see the point in a second dog. At least not at this point in time. "But come on. We have Dexter like you said. Is he not good enough for you?" he asked, grinning as he nudged her shoulder.

Tracey giggled. "No. Dex will always be good enough for me. He's first guy to love me," she said, smirking up at her man.

The super soldier laughed. "That's true. But I'm pretty sure he can't do everything I can do."

"Well he can cuddle with me and give me kisses," she winked.

Bucky shook his head, laughing. "Touché."

**Thank you to my friend AtLoLevad for this prompt! I was honestly thinking about something to do with a second dog for this series and then you messaged me with this prompt and I thought perfect timing! Sorry it took a while to get it out, but it's done! I actually chose a pomsky because I in fact want a pomsky. I mean they are tiny huskies that are fluffy and stay tiny forever! I seriously want one and will get one someday!**

**Also just saw Book of Life and OH MY GOD! It was better than I thought it would be. I have been dying to see it since June or July and I fell in love with it as soon as it started! I loved the story, the characters were fantastic, and the art was beautiful! I just loved it!**

**If you would like to ask the Avengers, Madison twins, Sharon, Pepper, Rhodey, Jane, Betty, and Darcy feel free to leave a message on my tumblr. If you'd like to submit a prompt you can leave one on my tumblr, message me here, or leave it in a review!**

**My tumblr is winter-is-ending **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, and followed! You guys are, as always, amazing! **


	19. Chapter 19

Sharon laughed as she and Tracey were led off the dance floor by their boyfriends. She smiled up at Steve as he pulled out a chair for her at their table and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Captain."

"Not a problem, ma'am," he said, smirking as he kissed her.

Bucky chuckled as he watched his friend with his girl. He turned to his own girl and kissed her cheek. "Want anything to drink, darling?"

"Sure," Tracey said, smiling up at him as she took her seat.

"The usual?" he grinned.

She laughed. "You know me too well, Sergeant."

"Of course. I have to make sure my girl is happy," he said, leaning over and kissing her nose.

"Come on, Romeo," Steve laughed, patting Bucky on the shoulder.

"Shut it, punk."

"Jerk."

The two blondes watched their men laughing and shoving each other as they headed towards the bar. They laughed once the two men were out of sight amongst the crowd.

"You were right," Sharon said, turning to Tracey. "I'm having a great time at this place. This is where Bucky took you on your first date?"

"Yes," the hacker smiled. "Apparently Nat found it and told Steve and him. It's a place Bucky actually went to in the forties."

"Seriously? That's amazing! He mu-"

Sharon was interrupted as two men came up to their table. She raised a brow as they gave toothy smirks to them.

"Hey, ladies," one spoke. "Need a dance partner? My friend and I were hoping to get a chance to dance with you two beauties." He took the seat next to Tracey as the second man took the seat next to Sharon.

Tracey raised a brow at him then glanced at Sharon, who gave her a similar unamused expression. The hacker turned back to the man.

"No thanks," she simply said before turning back to Sharon.

"Oh come on babe," the second man said, leaning closer to Sharon. "Just one dance? I promise it's worth it."

"I'm a great dancer," the man next to Tracey said. He grinned at her when she looked at him. "A girl like you could use a partner like me. I can show you a good time," he said, winking at her.

A shiver went down Tracey's back as she gave him a disgusted look. "I repeat, no thanks."

The man put his arm around her waist, pulling her and her chair closer to him. "Come on."

"I'm pretty sure you hear this from every girl you meet, but I have a boyfriend," she said, glaring up at him.

The man looked around the table at its occupants before turning back to her. "I don't see him. Just me."

"Unfortunately," she mumbled. "He's getting me a drink."

"I've heard that excuse before, baby," he said, leaning closer to her.

Tracey's eyes narrowed as she pushed him away. Hearing anyone else, especially this guy, call her baby wasn't the same as when Bucky called her it. This guy wouldn't let up clearly.

"I'm sure you have, but mine is genuine," she said, pointing at the bar.

"My boyfriend is with him too, I also don't think they'll be happy to see you with us," Sharon said.

"I don't see who you're looking at by the bar, babe," Sharon's guy said.

Tracey rolled her eyes and took her creep's arm off her. "Seriously, you two need to go."

"Oh come on, baby. Just one dance. You'll have the time of your life with me," he grinned.

"I don't think so, pal."

Tracey smirked when she saw Bucky standing behind the man, glaring down at him. Steve was next to Sharon, glaring at the man in front of her. Sharon's creep backed off when he noticed who Steve was, however, Tracey's didn't back down. He glared up at Bucky and scoffed.

He turned back to Tracey. "This is your boyfriend? What is he some sort of robot?"

Bucky's eyes grew dark as he listened to the man talk. "You need to leave."

"Back off, man. I'm talking to her, not you." He turned back to Tracey. "Come on, I know how to treat a woman like you," he said, placing a hand on her arm.

"You better get going before I rip your arm off," Bucky threatened, wrenching the man's hand off Tracey with his metal arm.

"Easy, Tin Man! I was talking to her, not you," the creep said, glaring at Bucky..

"Buck, calm down," Steve said, although he was still glaring at the man in Bucky's grasp. His guy had fled a minute after the super soldier showed up.

The creep turned back to Tracey once more. "Would you rather be with a real man or iRobot here?"

"This 'robot' is going to kick your ass if you keep this up," Bucky snarled.

"I know exactly what a real man is and that 'robot' is a real man to me," Tracey said, glaring at the man as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah sure," he scoffed. "Seriously though," he said, smirking at the hacker. "I can make your night real fun."

"If you keep this up, I'm going to kill you," Bucky growled.

"Easy, easy pal. I can't help it that she's got a nice ass."

"Excuse me?" Tracey yelled.

"You need to stop now before I rip your head off. You call yourself a real man? Real men know how to treat a woman right," Bucky said, grabbing the man's shirt in his fist.

"Fine, whatever, keep your slut," the man said.

"That's it!" Bucky shouted. "You're fucking dead asshole!"

"Bucky, don't!" Tracey cried out, grabbing a hold of Bucky metal arm. "He's not worth it."

Bucky glared at the man in his grasp before basically throwing him away from them. "Get out of here before I actually kill you," he hissed.

"Freak," the man said, hustling out of the building.

"Bucky?" Tracey said, looking up at her boyfriend. She placed a hand on his arm. "Are you okay?"

"He shouldn't have talked to you like that," he growled, glaring at the door where the man escaped.

"Sweetie, its fine. Come on," she said, grabbing his hand in hers. "Just sit down and breathe. He was just some creep being an asshole. Calm down."

"He shouldn't have treated you like you were some object," Bucky defended.

Tracey smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, but really, Bucky, it's okay."

Bucky sighed before looking at her. He smiled lightly at her, kissing her hand. "Sorry, doll."

"Glad to know Tracey's the one to get you to calm down. I remember when you used to defend girls back in the forties," Steve laughed.

"Look who's talking," Bucky said, barking out a laugh. "You were the one who picked a fight with every guy who hit on a girl at a bar. I'm surprised you didn't do that now."

"Well he did kinda run away when he saw Steve," Sharon laughed.

"Guess I had the luck of the draw and got the wimp," the blond super soldier laughed.

"Guess so," Bucky chuckled.

"You're not allowed to pick fights with every guy who hits on me," Tracey said, smirking up at her man.

"I'll only do it if they act like the creep just now," he said, smiling at the blonde woman next to him.

Tracey rolled her eyes, smiling at him. "Fine," she laughed.

**Thank you to the anon who requested the prompt where Tracey gets hit on by some guy at a bar and Bucky reacts by threatening him. And thank you to the anon who sent in the asks from the "creep" that inspired the prompt. I had a fun time replying to those asks! **

**If you have any questions for the Avengers, Madison twins, and the rest, feel free to leave a question on my tumblr. If you have a prompt you'd like to see written you can send it to my tumblr, PM me here, or leave it in a review. **

**My tumblr is winter-is-ending**

**Thank you to everyone who has submitted a prompt, reviewed, favorite, and followed the series! It makes my day to see what everyone thinks of these because I honestly never saw myself as a great writer. So thank you so so so so much!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Tracey," Natasha said as she walked onto the hacker's and Bucky's floor. She approached the couple as they looked up from the kitchen counter, both holding puzzled looks on their faces. "We're going out," the red haired assassin stated.

"Uh okay?" Tracey said, closing the lid to her laptop. "What for?"

"I'll tell you on the way out," Nat answered. She turned to Bucky. "Don't tell anyone where we are going."

"You haven't even told me where you're going," he stated as the girls walked towards the elevator.

"Exactly," Natasha replied. "We're getting Sharon too," she said, turning back to Tracey.

"What exactly is going on?" Tracey inquired as the elevator doors closed.

"You'll see once we get Sharon."

ooOOoo

"I can't believe we're actually doing this!" Sharon practically shouted excitedly as the trio walked down the street.

"Are you sure he won't get upset we're doing this?" Tracey asked as they stopped in front of a building.

Nat shook her head as she headed inside. "He'll thank us later," she said as she led the other two girls through the building. Stopping outside a metal door she knocked and waited for a response.

"Think she's here?" Tracey questioned.

"Come in," came the voice on the other side of the door.

"That answers that," Sharon chuckled.

Natasha pushed the door open and walked in with the other two following behind. Looking around, the women saw all sorts of equipment and test tubes of all sizes. They were scattered all over the counter tops and tables that filled the room. In front of the three women was a dark haired woman peering through a microscope. She looked up and gave them a smile.

"Hello," she greeted. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Are you Betty Ross?" Natasha asked, stepping forward.

"Yes, I am. And who are you?" Betty questioned, staring at the woman with a quizzical look.

"My name is Natasha Romanoff and these are my friends, Sharon Carter and Tracey Madison," the red head said, gesturing to the other two women. "We're friends of Bruce Banner."

Betty's face fell once the name left Natasha's lips. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell slightly ajar. It was a few minutes before she finally said something.

"How…how is he?" she asked. "I saw him on the news after the alien attack two years ago. I see him in the news still," she chuckled lightly. "Is he doing alright?"

"He's doing just fine," Tracey said, giving the woman a reassuring smile. "He's staying with at the Avengers Tower with the rest of us."

"He's mentioned you a few times before," Sharon smiled.

Betty let out a small laugh, a smile playing at her lips. A hand reached up to her neck, fiddling with the necklace around her neck. "I'm glad to hear he's doing okay."

"We were actually wondering," Tracey began, "if you'd like to see him."

Betty blinked and ran a hand through her hair. "Today?"

"If you'd like to. You can think it over if you can't decide."

Betty remained silent for a moment, thinking her options over in her head. "Can I see him now?"

"Of course," Sharon said, smiling warmly at the scientist.

"Thank you," Betty said as she put away some of the equipment. "I've been wondering for years what happened to him and how he's doing." She paused. "Do you think he'll want to see me?"

"From the way he mentioned you, I think he'd be happy to see you," Natasha said, a smile on her face.

Betty smiled at the three women before turning back to packing her things. "Thank you," she said, smiling at them once more.

ooOOoo

"Did Natasha ever tell you why she needed Sharon and Tracey?" Steve asked Bucky as they watched TV on the top floor of the tower.

"No," Bucky replied, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table. "Just told Tracey to go with her. She didn't tell you?"

"Nope," Natasha said from behind them. "That's because I needed them and only them to help me with my plans."

Steve and Bucky turned around to see Natasha and their girlfriends standing behind the couch with a fourth woman. She had dark hair and slim features about her. They offered her a smile when they noticed the nervous look on her face.

Steve was the first to stand up. "Hi," he said, extending his hand. "I'm Steve Rogers."

Betty laughed. "I know who you are. I'm not sure there's a person who doesn't know any of the Avengers," she joked.

"Sounds about right," Bucky laughed. "Bucky Barnes. Nice to meet you ma'am."

"I'm Betty Ross," she said, shaking the dark haired super soldier's hand. "It's nice to meet you too."

Steve and Bucky's eyes nearly popped out of their heads when Betty introduced herself. The two super soldiers looked towards the remaining women. They only received smirks and large smiles from the three.

"You found Betty?" Steve asked, looking at Natasha.

"Yep! JARVIS," the red head called out. "Can you ask Bruce to come up here?"

"Certainly, Miss Romanoff," the AI replied.

Betty took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves as the group waited for the Avenger to show up. She wrung her hands together, fidgeting. It felt like time was slowing down as they waited. She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder and met the smiling face of Steve.

"Don't worry. He'll be happy to see you," the super soldier said.

Betty smiled up at him, but it fell when she heard the sound of the elevator doors opening. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Bruce walking off with another man. Tony Stark she recognized right away as the other man. They were looking over a tablet that Tony was carrying as they walked off.

Tony stopped when he spotted the group in front of them. His eyes landed on Betty and noticed where her eyes were trained. Putting the pieces together he patted Bruce's back. The second scientist lifted his head to look at the billionaire, who nodded his head towards the group in front of them. He froze when his eyes landed on Betty.

Tony looked between them before clearing his throat. "Hey, Mona Lisa. I need your help with some files down at the lab.

"Okay," she said, taking one last look at the reunited couple.

"You three want to head to the gym?" Sharon asked Steve, Bucky, and Natasha.

"Sounds good to me," Nat said, lightly pushing the super soldiers towards the elevator.

The group caught one last look at the couple as the doors closed.

"Do you think he's happy she's here?" Tracey asked, chewing her cheek.

"I'm positive he's happy," Tony said, leaning against the elevator wall.

"Good idea, Nat," Steve said, smiling at the spy.

"I try," she said, a smirk growing on her face.

ooOOoo

Tracey and Tony peeked through the doors from the stairway at the couple on the floor. The hacker smiled at the scientist next to her as she saw Bruce and Betty laughing.

"I was so worried it didn't work," she said.

"You worry too much, Picassa," Tony chuckled. "Come on, let's let them finish catching up," he said, turning around and heading down the stairs. I'm going to have to tell Spider Queen she's a genius for doing this."

"That's going to be hard for you," Tracey said, smirking as she followed him down the stairs.

"Oh yeah!" Tony laughed.

**So as anyone saw in previous chapters, I brought a lot of new characters into the series. I plan on having chapters where you see the characters joining the team. Clearly I started with Betty haha. I wanted to show Betty's and Bruce's reactions to reuniting after so many years. I hope you liked it!**

**If you have any questions for the Avengers, Madison twins, and the rest, feel free to leave a question on my tumblr. If you have a prompt you'd like to see written you can send it to my tumblr, PM me here, or leave it in a review. **

**My tumblr is winter-is-ending**

**Thank you to everyone who has submitted a prompt, reviewed, favorite, and followed the series! It makes my day to see what everyone thinks of these because I honestly never saw myself as a great writer. So thank you so so so so much!**


	21. Chapter 21

Tracey walked down the hall towards the living room, a book in hand. She sighed. She was finally done helping Pepper with some files and now had time to herself. Well, herself and the baby. She placed a hand on her growing stomach and smiled fondly at the bump. She was already five months into her pregnancy. She was enjoying every minute of it. Actually, enjoying as much as she could. She hated the morning sickness at the beginning and the fact that she couldn't go running in the afternoon anymore was a bit annoying. And then there was the fact that she had to go shopping for new clothes every time she got a bit bigger. It was a bit troublesome, but she loved the little girl in her belly.

Upon entering the living room, Tracey huffed. There was another annoying thing about being pregnant. Bucky…

She was greeted by her husband smiling at her as he was putting some dishes away into the cupboards.

"Hey, doll," he said, walking over to her and planting a kiss on her cheek. "How are my girls?"

Tracey smiled lightly at him as he placed a hand on her stomach, smiling fondly at it. "We're good. I just got done with some work and came to read a little," she said, waving the book in her hand. "What are you doing?" she asked as she took a seat on the couch.

"Just cleaning around the kitchen," Bucky stated as he grabbed the trash out of the trash can, tying the bag off.

"Do you need any help?" Tracey asked, peeking over her shoulder at him.

"No, don't worry about it," he said, shaking his head. "I just want you to relax. I've got this."

"Okay, but just let me know if you need anything," she said, turning back to her book.

It was quiet in the room as Tracey contently read her book and Bucky bustled about the room, cleaning. It was about ten minutes later when Tracey closed the book and began to get up. Bucky noticed this and rushed over to her.

"You don't have to get up. Do you need something?" he asked, gently placing a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from getting up any further.

"I'm just getting up to get some tea," she stated, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Just sit. I can make you some," he offered, smiling at her.

"It's fine, I can get it. I need to stretch my legs anyways," she said, laughing lightly.

"Let me help you up then," he said, carefully helping her up.

Tracey wanted to say that she could get up on her own, but closed her mouth. Even if she said something, Bucky would have retaliated with a comment about him being more than happy to help. She made her way to the kitchen as Bucky went to the laundry room when the dyer buzzed. Tracey gathered up the kettle, tea bag, and mug, setting to work on filling the kettle. Once that was on the stove she felt a hand stop hers as she reached up to grab a mug from one of the cabinets.

Bucky smiled at her as he handed her the mug. "Here you go," he said, kissing her cheek.

Tracey gave a small smile, taking the mug from him. She fixed the mug with the tea bag, before going back to the couch, knowing that it would be a while for the water to boil. In a split second Bucky was at her side helping her onto the couch. She sighed once he went back to the laundry. She asked if he needed help with it a minute later only to receive "Don't worry, I've got this" as a reply. Another few minutes later the kettle began to whistle, signaling that the water was ready. Tracey got up to get it only to be stopped by Bucky.

"I've got it. You can re-" Bucky began but was interrupted by Tracey groaning.

"I swear to God, Bucky! I will throw you out a window if you keep fussing over me! I'm just getting up to get my tea. I'm not going on some deadly mission!"

Bucky blinked, taken aback by his wife's sudden outburst. It was quiet between the two for a few seconds, the only sound in the room coming from the whistling kettle. Tracey chewed her cheek as she stared at him, wishing that she hadn't yelled. But she was glad she did, she couldn't take not doing anything.

"Bucky, I'm sorry, it's just that…" She sighed. "I just hate not being able to help around here. I appreciate you doing all this for me, I really do. I hate doing nothing," she said, looking up at him with apologetic eyes.

Her husband sighed and ran a hand through his hair, nodding. "You're right. I'm sorry, Trace. I'm just worried. I'm excited for the baby, I just don't want anything to happen."

Tracey smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Nothing's going to happen, sweetie. I'm not doing anything dangerous. I can easily help clean and make dinner and anything else I usually do."

Bucky smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I know, darling. I just want you to be able to relax. Even when you're pregnant you overwork yourself. I want you to be able to have a break and just have time to yourself."

"What about us? You don't want to spend time together anymore now that I'm fat?" she teased.

The super soldier laughed. "No, I want to spend every minute with you and that baby. Even if you are fat," he mocked.

"Then how about we make dinner together?" she asked, smiling up at him.

"Sounds like a plan," he said, kissing her.

**Thank you to the anon who requested a cute moment with Bucky and pregnant Tracey. I've actually had this idea in my head for the longest time since I first started Winter is Ending. I really wanted to have Tracey threaten him for always fussing over her even though she'd be the last person to be able to throw him out a window! I hope you liked it!**

**If you have any questions for the Avengers, Madison twins, and the rest, feel free to leave a question on my tumblr. If you have a prompt you'd like to see written you can send it to my tumblr, PM me here, or leave it in a review. **

**My tumblr is winter-is-ending**

**Thank you to everyone who has submitted a prompt, reviewed, favorite, and followed the series! It makes my day to see what everyone thinks of these because I honestly never saw myself as a great writer. So thank you so so so so much!**


	22. Chapter 22

Bucky burst through the doors and walked straight past the check in desk. He looked around the room, ignoring the woman calling out to him at the desk. His eyes locked onto a hall and he set a course. He kept a steady pace, eyes trained on the end of the hall. They narrowed as he spotted blonde hair and his feet picked up. He stormed down the hall, his feet stomping on the ground causing the person he was heading for to look at him.

"Bucky, I-" Steve began but was cut off.

"You son of a bitch!" Bucky screamed, throwing a punch at the super soldier.

Sharon, Maria, and Barry all stared wide eyed at the dark haired man's actions. Barry stood up quickly to break the two apart, but was pulled back down into his seat by Maria.

"Buck, listen to me," Steve said, taking a step forward.

"You son of a bitch!" Bucky repeated. "How could you let this happen?" he yelled, throwing another punch that Steve easily dodged. "You were supposed to protect her! You were supposed to make sure nothing happened to her!"

"I'm sorry, Bucky. I did everything I could, but something…I don't know what happened. She was there one minute and next thing I know she ran off."

Bucky pushed him against the wall, holding his shirt in his fist. "You were supposed to watch her!"

"I'm sorry!" Steve yelled back. "I got to her at the last second. The guy had a bomb that we didn't see."

The dark haired man's metal fist made contact with the wall next to Steve's head, putting a large hole in it. He glared at his friend, a snarl playing on his lips. He released Steve's shirt and stormed over to one of the chairs next to the other three. The others stared at the super soldier as he stared at the wall. It was silent for a moment before Bucky broke it.

"How is she?"

"She's in the operating room. She's been there for at least an hour," Barry said, wringing his hands as he stared at the wall as well.

"She'll be fi-" Maria began just as the doctor walked out of the room.

Everyone immediately turned to him, Bucky and Barry standing up from their seats. The doctor gave them a small smile as he looked from one expectant face to another.

"Tracey is going to be fine," he said, still smiling as the entire group let out a collective breath that they all seemed to be holding. "We just removed some shrapnel embedded in her arm and stitched up any major lacerations. She has a broken rib as well, so she will have to take it easy for a few weeks. You can see her if you'd like, but she's asleep due to the anesthetics."

"Thank you, doctor," Barry said as the man left. He turned to Bucky. "You can go and see her first."

Bucky gave a small smile, nodding his head. "Thanks."

The male twin patted Bucky's back before he took his seat, watching the super soldier enter the room. Bucky slid into the room and froze once he closed the door. In front of him was Tracey sound asleep on the medical bed. Wires were hooked up all over her as the monitors beeped with each heartbeat she had. Bucky's heart seized up as he approached her. Her face was covered in cuts and bruises and her left arm was wrapped up in gauze. Her breathing was even, her mouth hung open slightly, and her hair was spread out around her on the pillow. Bucky stared down at her, heartbroken. She was in here all because of some stupid mission. He should have made her stay. He should have gone with her. He just wished this didn't happen. Not to her. She didn't deserve this.

He placed a kiss on her forehead before sitting down. He took her hand in between his, kissing her knuckles. He held his head down, resting it against her hand. He shook his head, taking a shuddering breath.

"I'm sorry, Tracey," he said, tears slowly falling down his face. "I shouldn't have let this happen. I'm supposed to protect you. I should have gone on that mission with you. It should be me laying in that bed." He kissed her hand again. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, closing his eyes as he took another deep breath.

"It's not your fault," came a soft, but scratchy voice.

Bucky's head shot up and turned to see Tracey smiling weakly up at him. "Tracey?"

"Hi, Sergeant," she said, her smile growing, causing her to wince.

"Oh my god," he breathed, gently wrapping his arms around her. "Baby, I'm so sorry."

Tracey shook her head. "Bucky, it's not your fault. I got myself into this mess."

"I should have been there with you. To protect you," he argued. "This shouldn't have happened."

"No, I wouldn't have let you come. You had just gotten back from your own mission. This happened because it's my fault. I went off on my own and I tried to find the guy, only he found me."

"That asshole is dead if I find him," Bucky growled, his brow furrowed and his hand clenched into fists.

"Ow! Bucky, stop!" Tracey cried out.

Her fiancé quickly released his grip on her hand, eyes growing wide as he looked from her hand to her. He became flustered, repeating "I'm sorry" over and over again as he examined any damage to her hand.

The hacker rolled her eyes and slipped her hand out of his. She placed it on his cheek, shushing him as he stared at her. "Bucky, calm down. You're getting too worked up."

"I-I just can't stand to see you like this, Tracey," he said, feeling hot tears forming in his eyes. "Look at you! You're hooked up to these machines and you're covered in cuts and bandages. I promised I would protect you and I'm failing. I could have lost you, Tracey! I can't lose you! I love you and I can't lose you!"

Tracey smiled warmly up at him and grabbed his metal hand in hers. She kissed it, rubbing her thumb against the cool metal. "Sweetie, you won't lose me. I'm kind of hard to get rid of," she laughed lightly.

The super soldier chuckled, smiling at her before kissing her. "You've got that right."

"You won't lose me, Bucky. You have to stop beating yourself up for everything that happens to me. You weren't there to stop this from happening, that doesn't mean that I won't have someone else to protect me. Steve saved me today. He protected me like you would have."

"He didn't do it well enough," Bucky grumbled.

"Bucky!" Tracey scolded, glaring up at him. "Steve did the best he could. This is my fault I'm here."

The dark haired man sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You're right… I should apologize," he said, mumbling the last part under his breath.

Sadly it didn't go unheard by the blonde woman.

"What did you do, Bucky?" she said, furrowing her brow.

"I…uh…attacked him…"

"Bucky," she said, placing her head back on her pillow. She sighed and looked up at him. "You need to apologize. Steve did the best he could. It couldn't have been helped. He's your best friend. You shouldn't attack him for something he didn't do. You shouldn't attack him in general."

Bucky sighed and chuckled lightly at the lecture he was getting from his fiancé. "You're right, darling."

"I always am," she laughed, coughing a second later. Her throat was sore from not being used for so many hours.

Bucky quickly grabbed her a glass of water from the pitcher at her bedside table. "You need to rest, Tracey," he said, handing her the glass.

"I know, but you wanted to see me," she grinned.

The super soldier smiled down at her, running a hand against her cheek. "Rest up, baby. I'll be here when you wake up."

Tracey smiled one last time before laying her head back down on the pillow. The minute she closed her eyes she was knocked out. Bucky smiled as he watched her fall asleep. He kissed her on the forehead one last time, lingering there for a few seconds.

"I love you."

**Thank you to the anon who sent in the prompt where Tracey gets in an accident and we get Bucky worried to death. I also wanted to throw in him screaming at Steve because, let's face it, even the best of friends fight and if someone you love is hurt while on your friend's watch you might get a little mad at first. So thank you again for the prompt!**

**If you'd like to ask the Avengers, Madison twins, and anyone else a question feel free to send them in at my tumblr. If you'd like to see a prompt written out, you can submit them to my tumblr, PM me here, or leave it in a review. **

**You can find me on tumblr under winter-is-ending.**

**Thank you to everyone who has sent in prompts and questions. I have so much fun answering and writing them! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorite this series. It means a lot to see that people actually like my writing. I never really thought I was a great writer, so thank you so much!**


	23. Chapter 23

"Bucky! I'm back!" Tracey called out as she entered the floor. She hauled the multiple bags of groceries onto the kitchen counter and began emptying out the contents. She grabbed her laptop from the other side of the counter where she had been working on more files from Hydra earlier in the day and slid it over towards her. She chewed her cheek as she stared at the files on the screen before putting them away and pulling up iTunes. Soon music filled the room as she put the groceries away around the kitchen. She giggled when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist and place a kiss on her shoulder.

"Hey, darling," Bucky greeted, smiling at his girlfriend.

"Hi, Sergeant," Tracey greeted in return. She kissed his cheek. "Want to help me put away the groceries?"

"Sure thing," he said, grabbing one of the bags and unpacking the contents.

It was quiet between the two, only the sound of the music coming from Tracey's laptop and her giggling whenever Bucky made a face at her filled the room. It didn't take the couple long before they were done and Bucky grabbed hold of Tracey before she walked away.

"I was thinking we spend the rest of the day on the couch, with a blanket, a bowl of popcorn, and watch some movies. What do you say?"

"I say you make the popcorn and I'll get the blanket," she said, grinning up at him.

Bucky chuckled, kissing her nose. He took one last look at her over his shoulder as she went off to get their room. He smiled as he went about the kitchen grabbing a bowl and bag of popcorn. Punching in the time on the microwave he went over to the living room and scanned the shelves at the various movies Tracey had. He caught a glimpse of a manila folder laying on the coffee table and examined the file name. He frowned when he saw the word Hydra on it. Even after a few missions of taking down their bases there was still so many out there. Hydra was still out there causing pain on anyone they could get their hands on or in their way. His hands clenched into fists, his blood boiling.

"So what movie did you have in mind?" Tracey asked, coming down the hall with a couple of blankets in her arms. "Bucky?" she called out when she didn't get a response. She looked up at the man standing in the middle of the living room, staring down at the files on the table. She huffed, shaking her head. "Sorry. I need to stop leaving my work everywhere," she said, laughing lightly as she placed the blankets on the couch.

She reached for the files only to be stopped by Bucky. His metal arm shot out and grabbed a hold of her wrist. She looked up at him, opening her mouth to say something only to let out a small, sharp gasp. Her heart skipped a beat when she looked into his eyes. They weren't the warm, bright eyes that were Bucky's. They were the cold, hard eyes of the Winter Soldier's.

"Bucky?" she said. She tugged on her arm lightly only to feel his grip tighten just a bit. "Bucky, let me go," she said slowly. Her voice wavered as her heart rate and breathing picked up.

Bucky's eyes narrowed as he stared at her. "Why do you have these?" he asked, his grip on her wrist tightening even more.

Tracey gasped in pain, pulling on her arm. "Bucky, please!"

"What are you doing with Hydra intel?" he demanded, yanking her closer to him as he stared down at her with dark eyes. His face scrunched up in anger as Tracey stared up at him in fear.

"Bucky! Snap out of it! This isn't you!"

"Ответь мне!" he shouted.

"Bucky, please!" she pleaded. She cried out when he slammed her into a chair, holding her by the throat. "It's me! It's Tracey!" She coughed as his hand tightened. "You're a good man. You're my boyfriend," she coughed. "You're James Buchanan Barnes."

Bucky's face slowly relaxed. His eyes grew wide as he stared horrified at his hand around Tracey's throat. He quickly pulled away and stepped back, shaking his head.

"Bucky," Tracey began, seeing the tears welling up in his eyes.

"No," he said quietly. "Stay back…Tracey, please, get away."

Tracey brow furrowed as she shook her head. "I'm not leaving you, Bucky," she stated. She stepped forward and took his face in her hands. "It's okay, Bucky," she whispered, rubbing her thumbs against his cheeks. She smiled warmly up at him, wiping some tears away. "It's okay."

"Tracey, I nearly killed you. I've hurt you every time I've relapsed…" he defended.

"Not true," Tracey said, shaking her head. "You hurt Dave the second time," she pointed out, grinning up at him.

The super soldier chuckled lightly. He placed a hand on her throat, rubbing his thumb against the red finger prints that were forming. There would be bruises the next day for sure. He slid his hand up to her cheek, staring down at her with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, sweetie," she repeated, taking his metal hand in hers, squeezing it. "Everything is okay."

**Thank you to .Queen for the prompt! I'm sorry it took a while for this one to be posted, I was having a bit of trouble figuring out how I wanted this to play out. But I finally did it! I hope you liked it! **

**If you'd like to ask the Avengers, Madison twins, and anyone else a question feel free to send them in at my tumblr. If you'd like to see a prompt written out, you can submit them to my tumblr, PM me here, or leave it in a review. **

**You can find me on tumblr under winter-is-ending.**

**Thank you to everyone who has sent in prompts and questions. I have so much fun answering and writing them! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorite this series. I seriously don't know how this has already reached 102 reviews. I seriously don't. Every one of those reviews I read makes me smile and makes my day! I literally will reread them and still smile. Thank you so much you guys!**


	24. Chapter 24

Bucky stared at himself in the mirror and frowned. He picked up his comb and ran it through his hair. He frowned again and combed it the other way. He groaned, furiously running his hands through his hair. This was the tenth time he fixed his hair, but every time it never looked good. He picked up the comb once more and tried again only to groan yet again and throw the comb at the mirror.

Tracey stood in the doorway to the bathroom, shaking her head as she watched her boyfriend. She rolled her eyes and walked up to him, picking the comb up.

"Now I'm pretty sure the comb didn't do anything to you," she teased, hoping to get a smile out of the man.

It didn't.

The super soldier snatched the comb from her and ran it through his hair for the hundredth time. He hung his head, mumbling profanities under his breath. Tracey rolled her eyes and yanked the comb from his hand and picked his head up.

"Hold still," she said, running the comb through his hair. She brushed it through his dark locks a few times before setting the comb – gently – onto the sink. "There," she smiled.

Bucky looked at his reflection and sighed. "Thanks, doll."

"What is up with you?" Tracey questioned, putting her hands on her hips as she watched him button up his shirt. "You're not acting like yourself. You're acting jittery."

"It's just…" he sighed as he buttoned the last button. "I'm worried about tonight."

Tracey laughed, smiling up at her boyfriend. "Bucky, you don't have to worry. It's just my mom not the queen of England."

"I wouldn't be this nervous if it was the queen," he mumbled.

The hacker sighed, shaking her head. "Buck, there is nothing to be worried about. She will love you." She kissed him, smiling at him as he continued to scowl. "Oh stop pouting and let's go. We're supposed to meet her in twenty minutes."

"Alright," he huffed, grabbing his keys off the sink as he followed Tracey out of the floor.

ooOOoo

"Tracey!" a woman called out as the couple approached a table in the restaurant.

"Hi, Mom!" Tracey greeted, hugging her mom. "How was the trip up here?"

"It was okay," her mother said, waving her hand dismissively. "You know how much I love to fly."

Tracey giggled, smiling at her mom. She turned around and grabbed Bucky's arm, pulling him up to them. "Mom, this is Bucky Barnes," she introduced.

Bucky gave the woman a smile as he extended his arm out to her, hiding his metal one behind his back slightly. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Madison."

Mrs. Madison smiled brightly and pulled Bucky into a hug. "Oh it's so great to finally meet you. Tracey's told me so much about you. You're even more handsome than I thought."

The super soldier smiled, looking down at Tracey, who grinned up at him and hugged his arm. "Thank you, ma'am," he said, turning back to the blonde woman.

"Please, call me Delilah!" Mrs. Madison said. "So," she said, taking her seat again, "how are Barry and Pepper? Last I heard from Barry was yesterday after I landed at the airport."

"They're good," Tracey said as she took off her coat, laying it on the back of her chair. "Barry's been busy with missions and Pepper's been busying keeping Tony under control."

Delilah laughed, shaking her head. "That man is a handful," she said. She smiled widely as she watched Bucky pull Tracey's chair out for her. "You've got yourself a real gentleman, Trace. I don't think I've seen anyone do that in a long time."

Bucky chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Thank you, Mrs.- er Delilah," he said, chuckling once more.

"I'm sure Tracey told you this, but my husband was a huge fan of the Howling Commandos. If you gave him the chance he'd talk for hours about you guys."

The super soldier laughed, nodding his head. "Yeah, Trace told me about that when we first met. I was surprised honestly."

"If he was here he'd be asking you question after question and just being a plain fanboy about meeting one of his heroes." She grinned at Tracey. "He'd be proud to say that his daughter is dating Bucky Barnes, that's for sure."

Tracey blushed, laughing as the waiter placed the menus in front of them. She blushed more when Bucky kissed her hand and saw her mother's wide grin she had on her face. But the woman's smile didn't last long. It vanished from her face being replaced with a serious expression.

"I just want to make sure of something, Bucky," she said, looking at him dead in the eyes.

Bucky swallowed, not daring to take his eyes away from hers. "Yes ma'am?"

"I want to make sure that you will do everything you can to make sure Tracey is happy," she said, leaning towards him and pointing a finger. "I want to know that my little girl is being treated well and with respect. I don't want to hear that you've done something to break her heart. If you do you have Barry and me to deal with."

"N-no ma'am! Of course not!" Bucky stammered.

"I want you to treat her like she should be treated, unlike that last boyfriend of hers."

Tracey groaned, holding her head in her hands at the mention of Dave. "Please, don't, Mom."

"It's not my fault you dated some asshole," her mother said simply.

Bucky chuckled, but quickly stopped when Mrs. Madison turned back to him. He nodded his head. "I promise ma'am. I swear on my life I will treat her right. I love her and I want to make sure she's happy."

Tracey smiled up at Bucky as he gave his short speech. She slipped her hand in his, giving it a squeeze as he looked down at her with the same warm smile she was giving him.

Mrs. Madison looked between the two, smiling even more brightly than she did when she first met Bucky. "Tracey, you really found yourself a true gentleman. He's a keeper," she winked. She smiled as she saw Bucky's face light up and laughed at her daughter's blushing face. A smirk grew on her face. "Bucky, has Barry told you any stories from his and Tracey's childhood?"

Tracey's eyes went wide when she saw the look on her mom's face. "Mom, don't you dare…"

Bucky grinned at his girlfriend before turning back to Delilah. "No, he hasn't actually."

Tracey hung her head as she heard her mother begin to tell the story of some time when she and Barry were playing in the sprinklers in the yard. She should have seen this coming. She was beginning to regret having Bucky and her mom meet.

**Thank you so much to the anon who sent in the prompt for Bucky meeting Tracey's mom. I know that you asked for Mrs. Madison to disapprove of Bucky, but I had her personality planned out a long time ago because I was planning on eventually writing Bucky and her meeting. I don't have her pegged as the kind of woman to disapprove of him. She'd disapprove of Dave (as we saw above ;)), but not Bucky. I'm sorry it wasn't exactly the prompt you wanted, but I tried to throw in her threatening Bucky some way, so I hope that makes up for it. **

**If you'd like to ask the Avengers, Madison twins, and anybody else in the tower any questions, feel free to leave a message on my tumblr. If you'd like to see a prompt written out, you can send them to me on my tumblr, PM me here, or leave them in a review! **

**Thank you to everyone for reviewing, favoriting (if that's a word), and following these stories! And thank you for all of you who sent in prompts! I've enjoyed writing all of these! You guys are the best!**


	25. Chapter 25

The moment Bucky walked off the elevator he froze. The room was filling with smoke and the smoke detector was going off. He looked over to the kitchen and saw a pot with fire coming out of the top. His eyes widened and he ran over pulling it off the stove and into the sink. As he was pouring water on the flames he heard crying coming from next to him. Looking down he found Tracey huddled in the corner of the room, knees pulled up to her chest and tears running down her face. His face fell as he quickly knelt down next to her.

"Tracey, baby," he spoke quietly, lifting her head up. He wiped the tears off her face and brushed her hair out of the way. "Baby, what happened?" he asked. His eyebrows scrunched in worry as he stared into his girlfriend's eyes.

Tracey took a shuddering breath, shaking her head as she titled it down and away from his. "E-everything isn't going right," she sobbed.

"What do you mean?" he said, rubbing his thumb across her cheek. "Tracey, what happened?"

"I d-don't know," she said, taking a breath as she tried to calm down. "Dexter ran away when we were at the park and I screwed up some files for Pepper. And now I try to make dinner for you and somehow it catches on fire." She took another breath, sounding like a hiccup as she sobbed. The tears were starting up again as she recounted her day. "I don't know what happened. I just wanted to do something for you like you do for me. I-I-I guess I had too much on my mind from making flyers for Dexter to fixing my mistake with the files. I screwed up everything."

"Oh baby," Bucky said, pulling her against his chest. He rubbed her back, rocking them back and forth as she clung to him. "Baby, it's okay. Shhh, everything is okay," he said, repeating the same words she said to him when she calmed him down after a nightmare. "Tracey, it's okay."

"No it's not. I screwed up! I messed up Pepper's meeting. Dexter's missing. And I nearly set the floor on fire!" she cried, burying her face in his shoulder.

Bucky couldn't help but smile at how worried Tracey was. He kissed her temple before pulling away from her and holding her out in front of him. He smiled at her as she sniffed and wiped at her eyes.

"Tracey, it's okay. No one's perfect. Pepper won't be mad. She'll understand. As for Dexter – JARVIS!" he called out.

The elevator doors opened and in came Dexter running around before running straight at the couple. He jumped up and began licking Tracey's face, his tail wagging like crazy.

"Oh my god!" Tracey exclaimed as she hugged the golden retriever. "Bucky, how?"

The super soldier chuckled as he scratched the dog's head. "I saw him walking around near a restaurant when Steve and I were driving back to the tower."

The hacker smiled up at her boyfriend. "Thank you, Bucky," she said.

Bucky smiled and rubbed her back. He looked at the stove, laughing lightly. He turned back to the blonde and wiped the remaining tears off her face. "So what was with the whole 'you making me dinner' thing?"

Tracey sighed, scratching Dexter's ear as she avoided Bucky's gaze. She shook her head. "You do so much for me. You always surprise me with dinner, flowers, anything. You always do something romantic for me I wanted to try and do something for you. But you saw it went wrong."

Bucky grinned as he stared at his girl. "You were trying to do something romantic for me?"

"You're more romantic than me. I never know how to beat you," she said, blushing as his grin grew.

"Is it a competition?" he laughed.

"Shut up," she said, glaring as she turned her head away from him.

Bucky smiled warmly at her, putting his hand under her chin and lifting it up. "Tracey, you don't need to try so hard. I do everything I do for you because you do so much for me. You drop whatever you're doing to make sure I'm okay if I'm in a mood. You stay awake with me after a nightmare. Tracey, darling, everything you do for me is the reason why I surprise you with flowers and dinner." He cupped her face, pulling her closer to him. "Everything you do is perfect for me. Just coming home to you is romantic to me."

He closed the distance by placing his lips against her. His hand moved to around her waist as he slowly kissed her. He smiled as Tracey's hands rested on his shoulders and made their way to the back of his neck. He pulled her tighter against him as he kissed her one last time.

"You don't need to try so hard," he said, placing a light and sweet kiss on her lips. "Not for me."

Tracey blushed, smiling up at him. "Thank you, Bucky."

"Anytime, doll," he said, kissing her once more.


	26. Chapter 26

Bucky raised a brow as he watched Tracey hustle around the floor. She went from their room to their bathroom to the closet to the kitchen. Everywhere! She was all over the place and he had no idea why. He stood up from the couch in the living room and stepped in front of his wife. He grabbed her shoulders, stopping her in front of him.

"Trace, darling. What in the world are you doing?" he asked, sliding his hands down her arms and grabbing her hands. "You're running around like a chicken with its head cut off."

Tracey giggled at the super soldier's comment. She hadn't heard anyone say that except her mom (and Steve sometimes). "Sorry," she said, smiling sheepishly. "I'm uh…just looking for something," she said quickly.

The soldier raised a brow at her hesitation, but chuckled and shook his head. "Do you need any help?" he asked, lacing his fingers with hers.

Tracey smiled up at him, squeezing his hands. "No, I'm fine. Thank you though."

"Are you sure?" he pressed. "You seem a bit flustered right now."

"No no, really I can do this myself," she said. She stood on her toes and quickly kissed his cheek. "I actually have to get going. I'll see you later, Sergeant!" she said as she grabbed her keys and rushed out the floor.

Bucky stared at her retreating form as she took the stairs. He furrowed his brow, perplexed. She never took the stairs when she was in a hurry. Was she really that scatterbrained today? He shook his head and pushed it aside. It was Tracey. She always pushed herself too much with work, she was probably tired.

ooOOoo

Bucky walked off the elevator, running a towel across his face. He had just finished a workout at the gym with some of the guys and was looking forward to taking a shower and relaxing the rest of the day. Making his way down the hall he stopped outside his and Tracey's bedroom when he heard his wife talking. He paused in the doorway staring at Tracey as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Really?" she spoke into the phone. A smile was on her face as she walked around the room, playing with the dog tags around her neck.

Bucky smiled as he saw her fiddle with the tags. He always loved to see her wear them. He leaned against the door frame, continuing to watch her.

"That sounds amazing!" she said, her smile growing. "I'll see you soo-" Her face fell when she turned around to see Bucky staring at her. She quickly hung up the phone and stuffed it into her pocket.

Bucky's smile changed to one of perplexed. He raised a brow as he stepped into the room. "Who was that?" he asked.

"No one," she said quickly. She turned around and snatched her purse off the bed. "I actually have to get going. I have somewhere to be."

The super soldier took a step to the side, blocking the doorway from the blonde. He smirked down at her, leaning his head towards her. "You're not hiding something from me are you?" he asked.

"No," she said too quickly. She mentally scolded herself as she took a step around the soldier. "I really have to get going. Bye!"

Bucky watched her leave, yet again. It was the fourth time this week Tracey was in a rush out the door. His brow furrowed as he watched her leave for a few more seconds before heading to the bathroom.

ooOOoo

His brow knitted together as he slowly crept out of the stairway. He knew Tracey was home, but she didn't know he was back early from the team meeting. The hacker had been skirting around all week. She continuously ran out the door whenever Bucky caught her doing something. He had to figure out what.

Creeping down the hall he strained his ears to hear whatever was going on through the open bedroom door. He stopped at the doorway, peering inside. Tracey was sitting on the bed, phone against her ear.

"No," she giggled. "He doesn't know anything." She giggled again. "I know, but I think he's getting suspicious."

Bucky frowned. Who was she on the phone with? And what did he not know? He had an idea what it could be, but he hated to think he was right.

He pushed the door open, making Tracey jump. She stared wide eyed at him as she quickly ended the call.

"Bucky!" she said, standing up. "The meeting's over already?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered, folding his arms across his chest. "Who was on the phone?"

"No one," she said. She grabbed her purse and keys from the nightstand and made her way around Bucky and towards the door.

Bucky snatched her arm. She stared up at him, wide eyed. He gently pulled her closer to him and cupped her face, bringing his lips to hers.

"I love you," he said, staring into her eyes.

Tracey blinked and nodded her head. "I love you too." She pulled her arm out of his grasp. "I have to go."

Instead of a frown, Bucky stared at her with worried eyes as she walked away. He prayed he was wrong.

ooOOoo

"Steve," Bucky said, walking onto the top floor. He approached his best friend where he sat with Barry and Sam on the couch in the living room. The blond super soldier paused the TV; the three Avengers turned with questioning looks to the second super soldier.

"What's up, Buck?" Steve asked.

"Have you seen Tracey?" he asked, running a hand through his hair. "I haven't seen her all day."

"Not even this morning?" Barry asked, quirking a brow.

"No…" Bucky placed his hands on his hips and ran a hand through his hair again.

"You okay, man?" Sam asked, taking in the flustered appearance of the dark haired soldier.

"No, I'm not."

"Bucky, nothing's happened to Tracey if that's what you're worried about," Steve said, an amused smile on his face. "You don't always have to be worried about her. She's pro-"

"I think she's cheating on me," Bucky blurted out.

He looked from one Avenger to the next, all wearing open mouth astonished faces. He bit his lip and furrowed his brow worriedly as he paced back and forth.

"She's been running around the tower all week. She's been acting weird. Every time I come home I find her on the phone with someone and when she sees me she hangs up right away. She always runs out the door a minute after."

"Bucky, I don't think that's what's going on. You know Tracey. You remember when she caught Dave cheating on her, she was heartbroken. What makes you think she'd do that to you? She loves you," Steve defended.

"Yeah, man," Barry spoke up. "Tracey isn't that kind of girl. She's a hopeless romantic who believes in staying with one person, never two. Plus you're married. Why would she have married you if she didn't want to be with you?"

Bucky bit his lip as he continued to pace. He threw his hands in the air exasperatedly. "Then what has she been doing?"

"If we knew the answer, we'd tell you," Sam said, shrugging his shoulders. "Sorry, Bucky."

The super soldier sighed. "Alright, thanks." He turned to leave, but was stopped by Steve calling out his name.

"Everything is going to be okay," he said, giving his best friend a smile.

"Thanks, pal," Bucky said, giving a smaller smile.

ooOOoo

Bucky walked onto his and Tracey's floor. After taking a walk around Central Park to clear his head he decided to come back to the tower. He still hadn't heard from Tracey all day which worried him. He knew she wasn't the kind of woman to cheat, but he couldn't stop thinking that it was a possibility that that was what she was doing. Did she get tired of him? Was she done with him relapsing and hurting her? Did she think he'd lose control and wasn't worth the effort of helping? So many questions went through his mind as he walked onto the floor.

However, they stopped when he saw the candles lit on the coffee table in the living room and the kitchen counter. Music floated throughout the floor as it softly played from the record player in the corner. He looked around with a questioning look. His eyes landed on Tracey standing at the patio glass door. He blinked. She was in a short black dress and black heels. Her hair was done up and her face had light makeup with bright red lipstick. She smiled at him as she walked up to him.

"Hiya, Sergeant," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He placed his hands on her waist as he stared down at her confused. "Hi," he said, more as a question than a greeting.

Tracey giggled and kissed his cheek. However, her smile fell when Bucky's face remained puzzled. "What's wrong?"

"Tracey…" he sighed. "Have you been cheating on me?"

The hacker's eyes widened as she stared up at him. "Bucky…why would you think I'd ever cheat on you?"

"Because you've been hiding something from me all week. Every time I catch you on the phone you hang up immediately and then run out the door the next second," he stated.

Tracey laughed and shook her head. "Bucky, I would never cheat on you. I've been running around because I've been trying to make a surprise for you."

Bucky raised a brow as Tracey led him to the patio. Outside the sky was turning orange as the sun began to set, creating a nice glow on the patio. In the middle of the area was a table with a table cloth and dishes and silverware set on it. Bucky blinked and turned to his wife, who had a smile on her face.

"What's this?"

"Dinner. I wanted to surprise you with dinner for the two of us," she said, continuing to smile up at him. "Some of the things took a few days to make, that's why I kept leaving in a rush. I was making it on Steve and Sharon's floor."

"Wait, he knew? Son of a…" he grumbled, trailing off.

Tracey giggled and kissed his jaw, leaving a red lip print. She giggled again and wiped it off. Wrapping her arms around her husband's waist she looked up at him. "I finally got to do something romantic for you. What do you think?"

Bucky smiled down at her as he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. "Took you long enough," he teased. He chuckled as she pouted at him and kissed her. "I love it, Tracey." She smiled as he looked her over again. "You look beautiful."

The blonde woman's face turned red as she smiled. "How do you still manage to make me blush?" she laughed.

Bucky smirked and leaned his head towards her. "I know what else I can make you do," he said before whispering something in her ear.

Her face turned bright red as he stood up straight again. He smirked down at her as she did her best to hide her face. His smirk grew as he leaned back down and kissed below her ear.

"I know how to charm you," he grinned.

"Shut up," she said, turning her gaze to the side. She glanced up at her husband and smirked. "You better keep that promise after dinner, Sergeant."

Bucky grinned. "Oh I will."

**Thank you to acciomoriarty (tumblr) for this prompt! When I read the prompt I wasn't entirely sure what she wanted to see happen, but I got this idea out of it. I hope you like it! Also I thought I'd give you guys a little something between husband and wife at the end. Let your imagination wander as to what he whispered in her ear, because I sure as hell don't know what he said. I didn't think that far which is why I didn't write out what he said. **

**If you'd like to ask the Avengers, Madison twins, and anyone else in the tower a question, feel free to leave me a message on my tumblr. If you have a prompt you'd like to see written, feel free to leave me a message on my tumblr, PM me here, or leave it in a review. I accept any prompts and there is no limit as to how many you can send. I wanted to let you know that because some people weren't sure if there was a limit and I want to reassure anyone in the future that there is no limit **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, and followed! You guys make my day! And thank you to everyone who has sent in prompts! I've enjoyed writing every single one of them! **


	27. Chapter 27

It had been a week since Tracey landed in the hospital after the bomb incident. She wasn't allowed to leave for a couple weeks so Bucky ended up spending the night there with her to give her company. Also to ease his mind. A lot of the guys would tag along with him to visit her as well. Mostly Barry, Steve, and Sharon. Today, it was just Bucky and Steve.

They made their way down the street, passing hundreds of people as they traveled to work, lunch, or wherever they were heading to. A few children and fans stopped them asking for pictures or an autograph (sometimes both). They happily obliged, but Bucky was reluctant. He always stopped for fans, no matter what. He loved that people actually liked him after everything he had done - even if no one knew anything about his past. But right now he just wanted to get to the hospital to see Tracey.

He smiled when a little girl hugged his legs before scampering off to her parents. Okay, maybe he could take a few minutes to make the kids happy.

Steve chuckled as they continued their trek to the hospital. "You doing okay, Buck?"

"Yeah, I love seeing the kids reactions to us," Bucky chuckled as he waved a couple of boys who jumped up and down from inside a restaurant.

"Same. That's one of the few things I like about being an Avenger. The kids are always excited to see us," Steve said, stuffing his hands in his jacket's pockets.

Bucky nodded, smiling as he looked ahead of them. His eyes landed on a flower stand along the sidewalk and grinned. He walked ahead of Steve, stopping in front of the stand. Glancing over the flowers, he pulled out his wallet as he purchased a bouquet of red carnations.

Steve laughed as he caught up to his friend. "In all honesty, I don't think you would have ever bought flowers for a girl back in the forties. You're a love sick puppy."

His friend rolled his eyes. "Says the guy who made a candle lit dinner for Sharon the other night."

Steve pursed his lips, nodding his head. "Touché."

"Come on," Bucky laughed, shoving Steve's shoulder. "Let's get to the hospital before anyone else sto-"

"Steve Rogers! Bucky Barnes!"

The two friends looked up to see a camera man and a female reporter running towards them, the reporter holding out a microphone towards them.

Steve groaned. "Great…"

"What? What's wrong?" Bucky asked, looking from the reporter to Steve.

"That's Lori King. Every report she's done on one of us has been an attempt to somehow show off something bad about us. She always tries to find some scandal," Steve explained, putting on a strained smile as the woman reached them. "Ma'am," he greeted with a small nod.

Lori smiled at Steve, but quickly turned to Bucky, practically shoving the microphone in his face. "Bucky Barnes!" she started. "Is it true that your girlfriend is in the hospital because of you attacking her?"

Bucky and Steve's faces went to shock in a matter of a second. They looked at each other before looking at the reporter with frowns.

Bucky's brow furrowed as looked at Lori. "Excuse me?"

"Is it true that your girlfriend is in the hospital because of you? Based on your history with the organization Hydra it only makes sense," she said, moving the microphone from herself to the soldier.

The metal armed soldier went rigid. How did she know that? "My history?" he asked.

"Witnesses from DC claim they saw you attacking Steve Rogers on a bridge a day before the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D.," she stated. She moved the microphone back to him. "So is it true that you are the reason your girlfriend is in the hospital?"

Bucky's hands clenched into fists by his side. It didn't go unnoticed by Steve, who placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Bucky, yo-"

"I'm not sure where you heard that," Bucky began, "or how you would come to the conclusion that I hurt her, but it's none of your business what happened in my past or how any of us get in the hospital. No, I didn't hurt her. Even if I did, it wouldn't have been on purpose. In no way would I want to hurt her. I love her. And she has a name. It's Tracey Madison." He glared at her once more before storming past her and the camera man, Steve following right behind.

ooOOoo

"I'm proud of you," Tracey said as she grabbed Bucky's hand.

The super soldier smiled lightly at her as he placed the flowers in a vase at her bedside table. He squeezed her hand as he took the seat next to her bed. "Why's that, doll?"

"I saw you on the news before you got here," she said, kissing his hand.

Bucky's smile fell. "Oh."

"You did the right thing," she said, "don't worry."

"How?" he asked, rubbing his thumb against her hand.

"You stood up for yourself. You basically told her off. None of the others ever did that," she said with a laugh.

Bucky smiled lightly, laughing a small short laugh. His face slowly fell to one of thinking. "I want to know how she heard about me working with Hydra."

Tracey frowned and placed her other hand on top of his. "Bucky, who cares. You are an Avenger now. Everyone has seen what you do for the city and for them. They've seen you take down numerous enemies. Sweetie, no one cares about your past. Sure there will be maybe one or two, but that's normal. People have questioned Clint and Natasha's past before, nothing new." She smiled and leaned forward, wincing a little, and kissed his cheek. "You should have seen some of the people here talking about you after you told Lori King off. Not a lot of people like her. Steve's probably told you what she does."

Bucky grinned. "They were happy to see someone tell her off? Really?"

"You won't believe the number of people who don't like her," Tracey said, making a face. "She tries to find something on _everyone. _Not just the Avengers. You just earned a bunch of brownie points."

Bucky leaned forward, kissing her on the lips. "That's reassuring. And did I get any brownie points from you?"

The hacker giggled. "Yes. For telling her off and for bringing me the flowers. I can't believe you remembered my favorite flower."

"Of course," the soldier said, kissing her again, "I have to remember everything about my girl."

Tracey blushed and kissed him. "I love you, Sergeant."

"I love you too, darling."

**Another random idea I had that popped in my head the other day. This is set after the prompt where Tracey was in the hospital. I thought I'd show the media side of the story. Like I said, random idea, but I hope you like it.**

**If you'd like to ask the Avengers, Madison twins, and anyone else any questions, feel free to message me on tumblr. Also, if you have any prompts you'd like to see written, you can message me on tumblr, PM me here, or leave it in a review. **

**You can find me on tumblr under winter-is-ending**

**Thank you to everyone for your support! You guys are amazing!**


	28. Chapter 28

Bucky and Steve walked off the elevator, laughing about a story from their childhood. The progress Bucky was making in recovering his memories was going well. He was remembering bit by bit at an increasing rate. Steve kept telling him that eventually he'd have all his memories back. Originally Bucky wasn't certain that would happen, but now he was beginning to believe his best friend.

"I saved your ass from those guys in sixth grade," Bucky stated, laughing as Steve rolled his eyes.

"I could have taken them and you know it," Steve defended.

"Let's be honest, Steve, they were two times as big as you and there were three of three of them," the dark haired soldier said, giving the blond a look. "You could not have taken them even if you tried."

Steve sighed and let out a laugh. "Alright, yeah, you're right. I would have probably died."

"There ya go!"

Steve rolled his eyes and shoved his friend's shoulder as they walked over to the kitchen. Rummaging through the fridge he pulled out two sodas, tossing one to Bucky. "So are you still sure you're not going to get all your memories back?" he asked, cracking the can open.

"Honestly, I'd hate to say this, but you're right," Bucky laughed. "I'm already remembering so much I think I'm going to get all my memory back."

"I told you!" Steve said, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah, shut it, punk," Bucky said, rolling his eyes, but smiling none the less.

"Hey, Captain. Hey, Sergeant."

The two super soldiers looked up to see Tracey walking off the elevator, laptop in hand as usual. She smiled at the two as she walked over, setting the device on the kitchen counter. The two greeted her with hellos and Steve gave Bucky a smirk when he caught his friend staring at the blonde woman as she walked past them. The metal armed soldier glared at his friend, who only chuckled as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"How's file hunting going?" Bucky asked Tracey as she looked through the fridge for a few minutes.

Tracey sighed, running a hand through her hair. Her eyes lit up for a brief second when she found a bottle of tea, only to go back to their tired gleam once she stood back up. She twisted the lid off and took a swig. "It's going," she answered. She walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed her laptop, making her way to the table where Steve was. "It's tiring to say the least. Hydra has gotten a hold of a good number of their files from the internet. They put up so many back way passages and shortcuts that take me to completely different locations in their system. I've already gotten plenty of files, but it's not all of them."

"Don't push yourself, Trace," Steve said, looking from her laptop screen to her. "You're doing great, you can't overwork yourself every day. It's not good for you."

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Tracey said, waving her hand dismissively only to bring it to her mouth when she yawned as she spoke the last part.

Bucky chuckled as he took the seat between her and Steve. He mentally rolled his eyes, knowing full well that Steve purposely left it open for him to take just so he was sitting next to Tracey. He smiled at the hacker as she recovered from her yawn. "Yeah, you're fine. You should probably go get some rest."

"I would, but-" she started only to be cut off by the doors opening and Dave walking off.

The dark haired male strolled off, a bored expression on his face with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his hoodie. He glared at the two super soldiers as he approached the table. Steve restrained himself from rolling his eyes and turned away from the man. Bucky on the other hand glared right back.

"Trace," Dave said, taking the other seat that was next to her, "what are you doing?" he asked, raising a brow and giving an unimpressed expression as he stared at the computer in front of her. He groaned. "Holy shit, please tell me you're not on that computer of yours working again."

Tracey rolled her eyes. "Yes, Dave," she said bittersweet. "I have to get some information for everyone."

"How long will this take?" he asked, slouching in his seat.

"I'm not sure. It's been taking a few days already."

"What?" he exclaimed. He hung his head back, groaning. "Dear God! Trace, come on! Just stop working already. That's all you ever do."

"I can't just stop, Dave," she said, sighing. She resisted the urge to rub her temples, but looked up at her boyfriend instead. "I need to work."

"No, you don't need to." He stood up and put his hands on her shoulders as he stood behind her. He leaned down next to her ear. "Come on, babe. Let's just go to your room." He kissed her neck, smirking against it when he saw Steve and Bucky's disgusted expressions.

Tracey shook Dave off, her face turning bright red. "Dave, stop," she firmly said.

"Babe," he said, smirking down at her. "Just take a break and have some fun." He leaned down and kissed her, pulling her out of her seat. "Like I said, let's go to your room."

Tracey groaned and rolled her eyes. She glanced in the corner of her eye at the two super soldiers. Her face heated up when she saw them staring up at her. They quickly looked away. She looked at Dave and sighed. "Fine, I'll take a break. How about we watch a movie?"

Dave groaned. "Fine, whatever," he said. He grabbed her arm and pulled her with him as he headed towards the elevator.

"Calm down," Tracey scolded, yanking her arm out of his grasp.

"Just come on," Dave grumbled.

Steve glanced at Bucky once the couple were gone. He bit his lip when he saw the angered look on his friend's face. He placed a hand on the brunet's shoulder. "Sorry, Buck."

"Whatever," he said, shrugging his friend's hand off.

"Bucky, it will be fine," Steve said. "Just keep talking with her, hanging out with her. Eventually they'll break up. It's happened before and you saw how she reacted to him just then."

Bucky sighed, turning to stare at the elevator. "Yeah…"

"Everything is going to be okay, Bucky. Don't worry," Steve said, smiling light at his best friend. "Just give it time."

"Yeah, but how long will that be?" Bucky said under his breath as he stared once more at the elevator.

**Hey everyone! Just something that came to mind. Originally is was going to be a bunch of moments where Bucky saw Tracey with Dave and he couldn't do anything about it, but the first scene turned out to be longer than planned so I just left it at that. I liked how it turned out either way. I hope you like it!**

**If you'd like to ask the Avengers, Madison twins, and anyone else any questions, feel free to message me on tumblr. Also, if you have any prompts you'd like to see written, you can message me on tumblr, PM me here, or leave it in a review. **

**You can find me on tumblr under winter-is-ending**

**Thank you guys so much for all your support! It brightens my day so much. Especially the last two days. I've been having so much stress thrown on me with signing up for next semester class and just reading your reviews brightens my day.**


	29. Chapter 29

"Oh my god, Bucky! Faster!" Tracey yelled, biting her lip.

"I'm trying!" Bucky said. His face was scrunched in concentration, eyes furrowed.

"You're not trying hard enough!" she retaliated.

"I know what I'm doing, baby. Just breathe!"

"Oh for God's sake. Let me do it!"

Tracey yanked the remote control out of his hands, glaring at the TV screen. Barry laughed at the couple as Bucky's face went from shock to rolling his eyes. Barry smirked at his sister as she moved the steering wheel remote side to side.

"Sorry, Trace," the male twin said. "But you're going to…lose! Ha! I win!" He threw his hands in the air as his Mario Kart character crossed the finish line. Darcy laughed next to him, giving him a high five.

"Nice!" she exclaimed.

Tracey glared at her brother, sticking her tongue out. "I hate playing this game with you."

"You just say that because you lost," Barry grinned.

"No, I lose every time I play with you," she said, rolling her eyes.

"And don't you forget that," her brother said, the grin growing. He ducked as a pillow came flying at his head, laughing as he continued to grin at his sister.

"I think we've had enough with video games. I think Tracey's going to kill you if you keep up your great sportsmanship," Darcy said laughing as the female twin glared at Barry.

The dark haired girl grabbed the remote and quickly changed channels. The group groaned and rolled their eyes when the news came on and Lori King was on. But their attention was pulled to the screen when the Avengers A was shown in the corner.

"We all know and love the Avengers. We also love to hear all about their personal lives. But what about the people in their lives? Seeing them with their loved ones always brings smiles to our faces, but there's always that group of fans who are heartbroken to see their favorite superheroes with someone other than themselves. So to all you girls out there pining towards Bucky Barnes, here's some news you'd like to hear," Lori King said, a small smirk on her face. A picture of Tracey appeared on the screen, sliding to the top right corner. Next to her in the picture was Mark, the two laughing and hugging. "Tracey Madison, girlfriend to the newest Avenger, Bucky Barnes, was seen today with another man today. Sources said that the two were seen eating together at a restaurant and walking around Central Park. The two seemed to be cozying up to each other in this cold fall weather." Another picture appeared showing the two huddling close to each other, bundled in jackets as they walked through the park. "Could Tracey Madison be seeing someone else and leaving Bucky Barnes on the side lines? That's all I have for today, but I'll be sure to have more information for you come next time."

"Oh shit…" Barry said as he stared at the news. He and Darcy looked to Tracey to see her staring at the TV with her mouth hanging open.

Bucky blinked and turned to Tracey. "What is she talking about? When did you meet up with Mark?"

"It was a few days ago," Tracey said, shrugging her shoulders.

"A few days ago? You never told me you were meeting up with him," Bucky said, his brow furrowing.

"It's no big deal," she said, grabbing the remote and turning the TV off.

"No big deal? Trace, she's claiming you two are seeing each other," he said, his voice raising. "I thought you said that there was nothing between you two."

"There's not!" the hacker defended. "I've told you before that we are just friends."

"Then explain what we just saw," he demanded.

"Are you serious right now?" Tracey scoffed. She rolled her eyes. "Are you seriously going to believe anything Lori King says?"

"Why are you avoiding the question?"

Barry and Darcy looked at each other before turning to the arguing couple. Darcy opened her mouth to say something but closed it as the two continued to argue.

"I'm not avoiding the question! I told you nothing is going on between me and Mark," Tracey argued.

"Then why didn't you tell me you met up with him?" Bucky yelled.

"I don't need to tell you everything that goes on in my life, Bucky," she stated.

"I think I have the right to know if you're seeing someone else," he said, glaring at the blonde.

Tracey groaned in frustration, standing up as she flung her hands in the air. "You're unbelievable!"

"Me?" Bucky yelled, standing up from the couch. "What about you? You're refusing to explain why you were with Mark and why you never told me!"

"Do you even hear yourself? I'm done with this!" Tracey shouted, heading towards the stairway door.

"Where are you going?" he yelled.

"Not meeting up with Mark if you have to know!" Tracey yelled as she flung the door open and headed down the stairs.

Bucky glared and stormed after her leaving the other couple alone in the living room. The two stared at the door as it slammed shut behind the shouting couple.

Barry turned to Darcy. "I'm gonna say this now, I'm not cheating on you."

"Good," Darcy simply said, still staring at the door. "Who do you think will apologize first?"

"Probably Tracey," Barry said with a shrug. "She'll feel bad for yelling at Bucky."

"I bet it'll be Bucky," Darcy said, a smirk on her face.

Barry smirked at her. "You're on."

ooOOoo

"Stop walking away from me!" Bucky shouted, grabbing Tracey's arm as they walked on to their floor. He yanked her around until she was staring up at him. He glared down at her returned the glare.

"Why should I?" Tracey argued, yanking her arm out of his grasp. "You're being ridiculous about this!"

"God damnit, Tracey!" Bucky yelled. "Just answer me! Tell me why you were with Mark!"

"I should explain myself just because of something Lori King said on the news? Is that it? You've never questioned me before!" Tracey shot back.

"Yes, you should! You never told me you were meeting up with him and I find out from the news you were with him? I think I deserve to know why you with him!"

"I'm not cheating on you if that's what you think! Mark and I are friends! I've told you already! Get it through your thick head!" Tracey shouted.

Bucky's brow furrowed as he stepped closer to her. "I believed you the first time you told me! Now I'm not sure anymore!"

"Are you kidding me?" she said, eyes growing wider. "You don't believe me?" Her voice was growing louder and her hands were clenched into fists. "You don't believe me?"

"No I don't!" Bucky shouted.

"So you think I'm cheating on you?"

"I'm starting to!"

"Go to hell!" Tracey screamed, tears slipping down her face. She glared up at him before storming down the hall to their room. The door slammed shut, echoing throughout the floor.

Bucky stayed frozen where he stood, staring at the door stunned. His mouth hung open as the words she screamed echoed in his head. He frowned, brow furrowing before he stormed out of the floor.

ooOOoo

"Bucky," Steve called out as he stared at his friend. He frowned as he watched his friend throw punch after punch at the punching bag hanging from the ceiling. "Bucky!" he yelled.

"What?" Bucky shouted, glaring at his friend. He turned back to the bag and started back up. His brow was furrowed as he glared at the same spot on the bag, each punch hitting that spot. Gradually they grew faster and stronger with each hit until one hit finally sent the bag flying into the wall.

"Bucky!" Steve shouted, grabbing his friend's shoulder. "What has gotten into you?"

The dark haired soldier stared at his friend before going to the wall to grab a spare punching bag. He ignored his friend when he heard him walk up next to him as he hung the bag up on the hook.

"Buck, what's going on?" Steve said calmly, hoping to somehow calm his best friend down.

"Tracey and I got into a fight…" Bucky said, not daring to look at his friend and see the look he knew he'd see on his face.

Steve sighed. "Please dear God, tell me it wasn't because of that stupid news report from Lori King." Bucky didn't say anything, but it was enough for Steve. "God, Bucky…" he said, running a hand down his face.

"She met up with Mark and never told me!" he shouted, whipping his head around to glare at the blond soldier. "How am I not supposed to be mad?"

"They're just friends, Bucky. You know that," Steve said, shaking his head.

"She wouldn't tell me why she met up or why she never told me. How am I supposed to not believe she's cheating on me?"

"Because she loves you and you're an idiot," Steve shot back. "Bucky, think about this. Tracey's been with you for about a year now. Why would she cheat on you? You remember how she reacted to Dave cheating on her. Why would she put you through what the same pain she went through?"

Bucky stared at the floor, his fists clenched at his sides. "Damnit…" he mumbled. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I mad her cry, Steve…"

"I suggest you go find her and apologize. You overreacted about the situation. You know they're friends and you know not to believe anything Lori King says. Sorry, but you were being stupid," Steve said, folding his arms.

Bucky sighed again. "I know…" He quickly unwrapped the tape from his hands, throwing it to the ground, and made his way to the hall where the elevator was.

"You're welcome, jerk!" Steve shouted.

"Shut up, punk!" Bucky's voice rang out from down the hall.

ooOOoo

Bucky stood outside the bedroom door, staring at the doorknob. He sighed, running hand through. God he was an idiot. He pushed the door open and peeked in. It was quiet. Pushing it open further he found Tracey curled up on the bed. In her arms, hugged to her chest, was the large teddy bear he had won for her at Coney Island a few weeks ago. He sighed again and walked up to her. Sitting on the bed he placed a hand on her arm, rubbing his thumb against it. He chewed his lip when he saw tear streaks down her face. He really screwed up this time.

Tracey shifted, pulling the bear tighter to her. Cracking an eye open she saw Bucky staring down at her with sad eyes. She fully woke up, furrowing her eyes. She rolled over, turning her back to him.

"What do you want?"

"Tracey…" He sighed again. "I'm sorry."

She sat up and glared at him. "You think just saying sorry is going to make me forgive you?" She stood up from the bed and threw the bear at him. "You're an idiot."

Bucky caught the bear, staring at her in shock. "Tracey, baby, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight."

The hacker scoffed. "I could have told you that." She shoved past him as he stood up.

"Tracey, please," the super soldier pleaded. "Just listen to me."

"Oh, so I'm supposed to listen to you, but you won't listen to me?" she shouted. She shook her head slowly, eyes narrowing and face scrunching up in anger. "You must think I'm really stupid." She pushed him away from her and made her way to the door.

Bucky grabbed her arm turning her around to face him. She glared up at him, throwing her hands in the air.

"What?"

He grabbed her face and crashed his lips to hers. He felt her relax, just slightly. He leaned his head against hers when he stopped. "I'm sorry, Tracey…"

Tracey shook her head, closing her eyes. "You're an idiot…"

"I know, darling, I know. I'm sorry."

She looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes. "Bucky, you made me feel like you never trust me."

"I'm so sorry. I was overreacting," he said, rubbing his thumb against her cheek. He stared into the brown eyes he loved. He hated seeing tears in them. He hated that he was the cause of them.

"Yes you were," Tracey simply said, shifting her eyes to the ground.

"Tracey," he said, making her looking up at him. "I trust you. I trust you with my life," he said, lightly kissing her nose.

Tracey looked up at him, giving him a small smile. She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry, for telling you to go to hell."

Bucky chuckled. "I kind of deserved that one."

She shook her head. "No, you don't. Yelling at you is one thing, but yelling that…I'm sorry."

The super soldier smiled lightly at her, kissing her softly on the lips. "I'm the one who's supposed to be apologizing."

"Yeah, well…I need to apologize too."

Bucky smiled, laughing lightly. "I'm sorry, Tracey. I love you."

Tracey rested her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I love you too, Sergeant. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing! I'm the one who's supposed to," he laughed, kissing her head.

**Thank you to the anon who sent in the prompt. I think this is the longest one I've written. It was fun writing this one. Thank you!**

**If you'd like to ask the Avengers, Madison twins, and anyone else questions, feel free to leave a message on my tumblr. If you have any prompts, you can send them in to my tumblr, PM me here, or leave them in a review. Hope to hear from you!**

**My tumblr is winter-is-ending**

**Thank you for all the support! You guys are amazing!**


	30. Chapter 30

"Darcy?" Barry said, raising an eyebrow. He, Tracey, and Darcy were currently on the top floor of the tower and he watched as his girlfriend ran behind the bar. A perplexed look crossed his face as she began taking bottle of liquor out and placing them on top. "What are you doing?"

"I just had an idea!" she exclaimed. "Back in college I used to be a bartender to get money, which was easy when you got tips from hopeless college boys," she said with a smirk. "Anyways, I used to make all sorts of drinks and I got the idea of seeing if I could remember any of them."

"How many do you remember?" Tracey asked, laughing as she walked over to the bar. She peered around at all the bottles. Darcy basically had every bottle Tony owned out on the bar.

"All of them," the dark haired girl said, grinning widely.

The twins watched as she began pouring and mixing drinks into glasses. After a while she had taken all of the shot glasses from the cupboard behind the bar and lined them up along the counter. Each one had some different colored concoction; there was two of each color.

Tracey raised an eyebrow. "That's a lot."

"Yep! And you two are going to test them out for me," she said proudly, pushing two glasses towards them.

"Why?" Barry asked, picking one up and looking at the drink inside.

"I want to see which Madison twin can hold their liquor," she said, smirking between the two.

The female twin laughed, shaking her head. "Oh no, I don't think so. I'd rather not play that game."

Barry smirked and shoved her shoulder. "Why? 'Cause you know I'm going to win?"

Tracey glared at him. "You think you win at everything don't you?"

"Well there's Mario Kart, Super Smash, I can also beat you in a fight," he said, ticking each thing off his fingers.

Tracey's brow furrowed as she stared at her brother. She quickly grabbed a shot and downed it. "You're turn," she said to her brother.

"It's on, sis!" Barry said, downing his own shot.

"This is going to be awesome!" Darcy said, laughing.

ooOOoo

"Guys…I think you've had enough," Darcy said as she watched the twins down their twentieth shot. She slowly slid the bottle of liquor in her hand behind the bar. "I was wrong. This was a bad idea."

"No, babe," Barry said, smiling at her. "This was a great idea." He took another shot. "I'm winning, again."

Tracey pushed her brother, which only ended up with him falling to the floor. "Shut up. It's not over yet."

"Tracey, I think we need to stop," Darcy said, collecting the glasses.

"I've notified Sergeant Barnes for you Miss Lewis," JARVIS spoke up.

"Thanks, JARVIS," she replied, picking Barry off the floor. "Come on, I think you need to go lie down."

"No, no, no I'm fine," Barry said, still smiling at her. "You know you're beautiful right?"

Darcy laughed. "Well not trying to brag or anything." She laughed again as she saw him staring at her. "Come on, Romeo. Let's get you somewhere you can lie down. Oh hi, Bucky!" she said, grinning at the super soldier as he got off the elevator.

Bucky raised a brow when he saw the state Barry was in. He looked over at Tracey where she was slowly getting off, almost stumbling, of her seat. He turned back to the dark haired girl. "What happened?"

"I may have challenged them to see which could hold their alcohol more," Darcy answered, smiling sheepishly up at the soldier. She looked down at her watch just as he opened his mouth to say something. "Oh look at the time! I have to go. Come on, Barry!"

"I'll go anywhere with you," Barry said, grinning at her. "See ya, Buck!"

Bucky shook his head as he watched the two enter the elevator. He turned back to his girlfriend and chuckled when he saw her rest her head on the bar. Walking up to her he got a good look at the number of shot glasses covering the counter. He shook his head. God knows what was going through Darcy's head when she challenged them. He lightly placed a hand on Tracey's back, rubbing it as he tried to get her attention.

"Trace," he said, shaking her a bit, "baby, come on."

Tracey lifted her head and smiled widely when she saw Bucky. "Hiya, Sergeant!" she greeted.

The super soldier chuckled, shaking his head. "Hi, doll. Come on, let's get you to our room."

She smiled coyly up at him as she stood up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his jaw. "Our room?" she asked.

"Yes, doll, our room," he said, placing his hands on her waist, trying to steady her as she swayed slightly. "Come on."

Tracey was practically hanging on his neck as she began to giggle. "I like the sound of that," she said, still smiling up at him. "What are we going to do?"

"Put you to bed," Bucky said, trying to push her towards the elevator. He chewed his lip as he watched her stumble towards the door. This was going to be interesting.

"Oh yeah?" she said, hugging his arm to her. She smirked up at him. "What are we going to do after that?"

"Sleep," the metal armed soldier simply stated as they walked onto the elevator. He punched in their floor's button and wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her standing. "You need to get some sleep."

"Aw, but Bucky," she whined. "I don't want to sleep. I want to spend some time with you," she said, sliding a hand under his shirt.

"Tracey," he said firmly, grabbing her hand. "Don't."

"Oh come on, Sergeant," she said, kissing his shoulder.

Bucky sighed, shaking his head as he watched the numbers above the door change. He let out a breath when they finally reached their floor. He basically carried her towards their room where she fell onto the bed. He watched as she curled up before he went to the closet to change out of his clothes. He frowned when he walked over to the bed to find Tracey sitting with her legs crossed, smiling at him.

"Come on, Bucky. Let's have some fun," she said, attempting to stand up off the bed. She nearly fell if it wasn't for the super soldier catching her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to play with the hairs on the back of it.

Bucky closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. Normally he loved it when she did that, but not at this moment. He took her hands in his and pulled them down. "Tracey, you need to stop this right now," he said firmly.

She blinked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not doing this, Tracey. You're drunk. You're not acting like yourself," he said, gently pushing her back to the bed. He pulled the sheets over her as he laid her down. "Tracey," he said, calmly and quietly. "Please just go to sleep," he said, making his way to his side of the bed. "You're tired and you need to sleep this off." He froze when he looked back at her and let out a small laugh. The blonde was already fast asleep, cuddling her pillow. He shook his head as he climbed into bed and pulled her to him. "Good night, darling," he said, kissing her shoulder.

**Thank you to ladyjthewriter for this prompt! I hope you liked this. It was fun getting a chance to write a little more for Barry and Darcy **** Thank you again!**

**If you'd like to ask the Avengers, Madison twins, and anyone else at the tower any questions, feel free to leave me a message on tumblr. If you have any ideas for prompts you'd like to see written, leave me a message on tumblr, PM me here, or leave it in a review. **

**Thank you for all your support! You guys are amazing people!**


	31. Chapter 31

"So what are we watching this time?" Clint asked, walking onto Bucky and Tracey's floor with Natasha. He took a seat on the couch followed by Natasha and on instinct placed an arm around the red head's shoulders.

"Once Upon a Time," Tracey answered, leaning into Bucky's side.

"I'm gonna have to admit," Natasha said, turning her gaze to the TV. "You got me hooked on this show."

"I told you it was good," the hacker laughed, flipping the channels until she found the right one.

Bucky chuckled, placing a kiss on her temple. "I don't get why you're making me watch when I have no idea what's going on in it."

"I'm in the same boat, pal," Clint said, shaking his head.

"Shush," Tracey said, sticking her tongue out at the archer. "Just watch. You'll catch up later."

"Ты смотришь все Трейси показывает вам?" Natasha said to Bucky in a teasing tone.

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Нет, я не поинтересовался этой выставке еще."

"Ну вы должны. Его довольно хорошо."

"Я передам сейчас."

Natasha grinned at the soldier. "Но вы не хотите , чтобы убедиться, Трейси счастлив?"

The super soldier shook his head, rolling his eyes once more. "Я могу сделать это без того, чтобы смотреть это шоу."

"но это ее любимое шоу," the female spy said with a smirk.

Bucky groaned, running a hand down his face as he tried to hold back a chuckle. "ладно теперь ты просто раздражает."

Natasha laughed, grinning at the dark haired soldier before turning back to the TV. Tracey and Clint looked at each other before turning to the other two. Puzzled expressions crossed their faces as the two Avengers continue to speak in Russian.

"Care to share with the class what you two are talking about?" Clint asked.

"Nothing," Natasha laughed, seeing Bucky glaring at her.

"Okay…" Tracey said, raising a brow.

Just as the four got quiet and situated to watch the show the AI of the towers poke out throughout the room.

"The Wrecking Crew is down in Times Square. Immediate action is required," JARVIS spoke.

"Looks like fairytale land will have to wait," Clint said, standing up and heading to the elevator with Natasha.

Bucky turned to Tracey and kissed her cheek. "Be back soon."

"Go get them," she said with a wink.

Bucky grinned at her and leaned in to give her a kiss only to be interrupted by the red haired assassin.

"Давай любви птицы," she said, smirking at the two.

The metal armed soldier groaned, rolling his eyes – yet again – as he headed to the other two Avengers. "Говорит один знакомства птицу," he shot back as he the elevator doors opened.

Tracey caught Natasha laughing as they boarded and Clint questioning both of them. She chewed her cheek as she stared at the doors. Her face fell and her eyebrows arched upward. Turning back to the TV she tried to focus on the show, but questions were swimming through her mind that she didn't want popping up. Or answered.

ooOOoo

"I'm back, Trace!" Bucky called out as he walked off the elevator. He rolled his right shoulder, trying to release some tension in it.

He was sore. The Wrecking Crew was somehow a bit tougher today than usual. But he, Clint, and Natasha were able to take care of them with minimal damage and casualties throughout the area.

He looked up and smiled when he saw Tracey sitting on the couch. Walking over he found her curled up with her legs criss crossed. Wrapped around her was a blanket and in her arms she was holding the stuffed Bucky bear that Sharon had bought her as a joke. He chuckled as he sat down next to her. He still couldn't get over the fact that there was a _teddy bear _based off of him. And not to mention that his girlfriend now owned one. He smiled at her and placed a kiss to her temple before he pulled her against his side.

"How was the episode?" he asked. He raised a brow when he saw the news was on. It was showing recaps of footage from the battle.

"I didn't watch it," Tracey answered, not taking her eyes off the TV.

Bucky blinked and scrunched his brow up in confusion. "You didn't watch the episode? You never miss an episode. You basically fight me for the remote when its on," he said, chuckling at the end and squeezing her shoulders. He frowned when the blonde woman didn't smile. Not even a twitch from the corner of the mouth.

"I just wasn't in the mood to watch it, I guess," she said, holding the bear closer to her.

The super soldier titled his head as he studied his girlfriend. "Tracey, are you okay?" he asked slowly.

It was silent for a good two minutes before Tracey finally spoke. "Bucky…do you love me?"

Bucky was taken aback, his eyes widening. "Tracey, darling, why would you ask that? Of course I love you. What's going on?"

"Are you sure? I mean compared to Sharon, Natasha, and Maria…I'm helpless. I'm nothing special. I can't fight, all I do is stay behind and work behind a computer screen," she explained.

Bucky's mouth fell open as he stared at his girl astounded. "Tracey…why would you think that? Of course you're special. And the fact that you can't fight doesn't mean that you're helpless. You're amazing in your own way. You're the one who gets all the information we need for missions and more. You don't need to be able to fight to be special," he said, rubbing his hand up and down her arm slowly.

"I just feel that Natasha would be better for you…" she said, pulling her knees up to her chest and holding the teddy bear even tighter.

"Natasha?" Bucky questioned. "Baby, Natasha and I…yes we had something in the past, but she's with Clint now and I'm with you," he said.

"It's just the way you two interact together," she said. She fought back the hot tears that were forming in her eyes. She didn't want to cry. Not in front of Bucky. She didn't want to look weak. She hated when she cried in front of people.

Sadly her voice cracking gave it away.

"Tracey, baby," Bucky said, turning her face to look at him. "Baby, please don't cry," he said, wiping the tears out of her eyes. "Trace, what I had with Natasha is _nothing_ compared to what I have with you. With you, I can't get you out of my head when I leave for a mission. You're what makes me keep fighting. You are there for me when I feel like I can't keep control. You're there for me when I need you. I will always be there for you when you need me. No, you can't fight, but you are one of the strongest people I know. You care about others before yourself and you stand up for what's right and for yourself. Tracey, you're the most beautiful girl I have ever met. I love you and I'm never leaving you," he said, resting his forehead against hers. "I love you, Tracey."

Tracey stared up at him, lip quivering slightly. She nodded her head quickly before burying it in his chest. "I love you too, Bucky."

Bucky shushed her, smiling as he rubbed her back. "I don't want anyone but you, doll," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Don't ever think I don't want you. Please don't cry."

Tracey nodded her head against his chest, staying silent as she let the unshed tears fall. She hugged Bucky tightly. They stayed like that until Tracey lifted her head up and smiled at the super soldier.

Bucky smiled back at her and brushed her hair out of her face. "I love you, darling. Okay?" He smiled even more when she nodded her head and kissed her nose before pulling her against him. He laid down on the couch, bringing her with him. "Alright," he said, grabbing the remote off the arm of the couch. "Let's see what this show is about."

Tracey giggled when she saw him pull Netflix up and season one of Once Upon a Time. "You don't have to watch it if you don't want to, Bucky."

"Yeah, well, Barry and Sam told me that it's a good series. Thanks for getting them hooked. I love hearing the three of you talk about new episodes," he said, smirking at her.

Tracey grinned, wiping the last few tears off her cheeks. She snuggled up against Bucky, laying her head against his chest. "You can join the conversations if you start watching."

"I know. And it will get those two off my back about watching it," he said, laughing as he started the first episode.

"I love you, Bucky," Tracey said quietly, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too, Tracey," Bucky said, kissing her forehead. "Don't you ever forget that."

**Thank you to the anon who submitted this prompt. I am SO sorry this took so long to get out. I've been busy with studying for my Econ exam that's coming up this Wednesday and this week was a HUGE game for my college. Kicked butt as well! Woo! So thank you so much for the prompt! Again I'm sorry it took so long, but I had fun writing it!**

**Translations: 1. Do you watch everything Tracey shows you? 2. No. I haven't taken an interest in this show yet. 3. Well you need to. Its pretty good. 4. I'll pass for now. 5. But don't you want to make Tracey happy? 6. I can do that without having to watch this show. 7. But it's her favorite show. 8. Okay, now you're just being annoying. 8. Come on love bird. 9. Says the one dating the bird. **

**If you'd like to ask the Avengers, Madison twins, and anyone else from the tower any questions, feel free to leave a message on my tumblr. If you have a prompt you'd like to see me write, leave a message on my tumblr, PM me here, or leave it in a review. I accept any and all prompts!**

**My tumblr is winter-is-ending**

**Thank you to all of you for your love and support! It means the world to me. Thank you!**


	32. Chapter 32

"What do you mean you're going on a date?" Bucky practically yelled. His brow furrowed as he watched Natasha curl Tracey's hair. He glared at the red haired woman. "Tracey's not going on a date with some low life thug," he growled.

"Chill, Bucky," Nat said, waving a hand dismissively at him as she curled the last bit of hair. She set the iron down and let Tracey move about again. "Tracey will be fine. I'll be with her. Nothing will happen and if anything does I'll beat them up. Simple as that."

"No it's not 'simple as that'," Bucky said, storming up to the female spy. He glowered down at her, towering over her frame. "She's not going."

"Bucky!" Tracey snapped, walking in between the two assassins. She glared up at her boyfriend as he continued to glare at the Russian woman. "Calm down. It's just a simple mission. I'm just going with Nat to get information from some guys."

"You're going on a _date_ with them to get information from them," the super soldier shot back. "Do you not realize what could happen? You could get hurt!"

"Would you prefer it if Sharon went?" the blonde asked calmly.

"Yes, I would," Bucky said, his brow still furrowed.

"Well sorry, she's on a date with Steve," she said, shrugging her shoulders as she turned back to the mirror and began applying some makeup.

Bucky walked up behind her and grabbed her arm. "Tracey, you can't go," he said firmly. There was no way in hell he was going to let some creep go on a date with his girl. He's heard about Natasha missions where she had to seduce some guy in order to get information out of him. He knew what would happen in Tracey went and he was not going to let some asshole touch her.

Tracey glared up at him and yanked her arm out of his grasp. "Bucky, you need to stop this now," she ordered. "You are acting ridiculous. I'm not going to get hurt. Natasha will be there and so long as I get the information from the man I'll be done in no time. You have got to stop worrying."

"Darling, I don't want anything to happen to you," the soldier said, placing a hand on her cheek.

"As much as this moment is adorable, we need to get going," Natasha said, smirking at the two.

Bucky glared at her as Tracey slipped away from him and followed the red head out the door. The hacker quickly walked back into the room and kissed Bucky's cheek before saying goodbye. The soldier watched as she left, his fists clenched at his side.

ooOOoo

Bucky glared across the room at the two men sitting at the table. Right across from them were Natasha and Tracey. They were smiling at each other and the men had looks on their faces that he didn't like. His brow furrowed more as he watched one interact with Tracey.

"My, aren't you beautiful," he heard one say to his girl.

"Well thank you," Tracey said, smiling sweetly at the man.

Bucky's lip curled up on one side of his mouth. He was close to walking over there and snatching her away from that group. How he let her go was beyond him!

"Two red wines, please? Bucky?"

Bucky looked up and saw Steve next to him at the bar. He nodded at his best friend and turned back to glaring across the room.

"Bucky," Steve said, standing next to the other super soldier. "What are you doing here?"

"Tracey's on a date," he growled, never taking his eyes off the table.

"A date? What are you – oh," Steve said, his eyes finding the spot his friend was glaring at. "Wait a minute," he said, shaking his head. "You're spying on Tracey while she's on a mission with Nat? Are you serious?"

"I didn't want her to go on the mission," the metal armed soldier defended. "She doesn't get that she could get hurt. You and I have heard about what Natasha goes through with missions like this!"

"And you've also heard of ones where she's relieved she didn't have to fight the guys off her," Steve pointed out. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked over at his own girl on the other side of the room. He noticed she was looking over at the two super soldiers with a puzzled look. He shook his head at her, rolling his eyes. He turned back to his friend. "Bucky, you need to go home, now. Just let Tracey be. She can handle a mission like this. Even if something happens, which it won't, Natasha's there to help her and I'm pretty sure Tracey can at least put up a fight against that guy."

"What's going on?" Sharon asked as she approached the two friends. "Bucky, why are you here?" She followed the dark haired man's gaze to the table with the two couples. She rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

"I've been trying to get him to leave," Steve said.

"You two worry about yourselves," Bucky said, glaring at Steve. "You're on a date, go."

"And leave you to look like an idiot glowering at a random group of people?" Sharon shot back. "Nice disguise by the way," she commented, looking over Bucky's grey jacket and baseball cap combo. "You could have at least picked one that was more formal. I mean you're in a restaurant."

"No one's kicked me out because of dress code," he joked. "Besides, it was all I had last minute."

Sharon sighed, shaking her head. "Bucky, just go home. Tracey will be fine."

Bucky didn't hear her. His eyes widened and his brow furrowed as he watched the group from across the room. He saw the man next to Tracey slide a hand on her leg. He could clearly see Tracey go rigid and her fake smile clearly showed how uncomfortable she was. He quickly stood up and made a move to storm across the restaurant only to be grabbed by Steve.

"Bucky, don't!" Steve said, struggling as he tried to hold his friend back.

"I'm going to kill him," Bucky snarled.

Tracey's head turned in their direction. Her eyes widened when she saw Steve restraining Bucky, who had a murderous look on his face. She quickly turned back to the man she was with and smiled sweetly at him, praying he didn't see where she was looking.

"So, sweetheart, how about you and I take a stroll? We can leave our friends to themselves," he said, his hand sliding dangerously up her leg.

She shivered uncomfortably, but continued to smile. "That sounds like a good idea," she said, standing up.

The man grinned at her and placed a hand on her back as he led her out of the restaurant. Tracey shot a quick glare over at her boyfriend who was still being held back by Steve. At least he was now sitting in his seat again, but she was going to give him an ear full when she got home. The super soldier only ignored her and glared his eyes at the man holding her. He was going to kill him if he tried anything.

"I have to go," Bucky quickly said, standing up.

"Bucky, don't!" Steve said firmly. "You're being ridiculous. Tracey saw you, okay? Go home!"

Bucky glared at his friend before storming out the restaurant.

"He's going to get in trouble," Sharon said, shaking her head. "Come on, neighbor. Let's just get back to dinner," she said, smiling up at her soldier.

Steve sighed, but smiled down at her. "Alright, doll."

ooOOoo

"Bucky!" Tracey yelled as soon as she got off the elevator.

She stormed down the hall to their room, heels making a rhythm as she walked. Her face was scrunched up in anger as her eyes were trained on the door at the end of the hall. She was going to kill him. She couldn't believe he spied on her! Her hands were clenched into fists as she neared the door. She wasn't even ten feet in front of it before it swung open. In a split second she was enveloped in a pair of strong arms and lips were against hers. She tried to push Bucky off, she was furious with him, but he only held her tighter and pushed her against the wall.

She shook her head free from his kiss and pushed him off. "Bucky! You idiot!" she shouted. "How could you do that? How could you spy on me like that? You could have ruined the entire mission if they saw you! Do you have any idea what you di-"

Bucky quickly grabbed her face and smashed his lips against hers once more. Looking into his eyes Tracey didn't see the soft, blue eyes that he had when he kissed her. These eyes were more hard and possessive in a way. She glared at him and pushed him off again.

"Stop!" she yelled. "Bucky, were you even thinking?"

"I was," he said, calmly, his voice full of anger. "I wasn't going to sit here and wait for you to come home after some asshole had his hands all over you."

"Yes you were!" she shouted. "You nearly ruined the mission! What if they saw you? They could have hurt you! They could have hurt Natasha and me! Did you not think about that?" she shot.

Bucky didn't say anything, but furrow his brow and look down at the ground. "Shit…" he mumbled.

"Shit is right!" she yelled. "I can't believe you! You overreacted about nothing!"

The soldier glared at the woman in front of him, his fists clenched. "Overreacted? I will admit that I overreacted about the cheating thing, but _this_? I had every right to be mad! I wasn't going to let some creep hang on _my _girl! I saw how he looked at you; touched you!" he said, his hands clenching even more. His metal arm whirred and the plates shifted as he practically shook with anger. "I wasn't going to let him do anything else to you! Tracey, I wouldn't live with myself if he did something to you!"

"Bucky, I-" Tracey began, calmer than before, but she was stopped once again by Bucky taking hold of her and kissing her. She placed her hands on his chest as she kissed back, but eventually pushed him off. "Bucky," she said, when she broke away from him, "you need to stop freaking out over every mission I go on. Every time you find out I'm going on some mission you overreact. I never go on the missions you go on, they're always simple ones. I've never gotten hurt."

"You could have tonight," he mumbled.

"But I didn't. It's sweet that you care so much, but I can take care of myself," she said, smiling up at him.

"I know, doll," he said, smiling down at her. He kissed her forehead lightly. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she said. She took his hand and squeezed it before letting go. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Unless you want to hear about how I punched the guy in the face?" she said, a big grin on her face.

Bucky grinned back. "You did? Tracey that's- what did that asshole do to you?" he yelled.

"He may have grabbed my butt," she said, rocking on her heels.

"I'm going to kill him," the soldier growled.

"Bucky, like I said, I already punched him. I told you I can handle myself," she said, winking. "Although, Natasha did have to beat him up after that. I'm good for a few punches," she laughed.

Bucky chuckled and shook his head. "I'm so glad you don't go on missions with me. I'd have to keep you at my side at all times," he teased.

"You're mean, but right," she laughed. "Come on, Sergeant, let's go to bed."

"Only if you tell me how you punched him," he said, throwing her over his shoulder. "Because no one grabs your butt, but me," he said, pinching her butt.

"Oh my god! Bucky!" she squealed making the super soldier laugh. "I'm going to kill you!"

Bucky only laughed as she began punching his back. He loved his girl.

**Thank you to the anon for the prompt! I'm sorry if I took a while writing it. Like I have said I've been studying for Econ and will continue for the rest of the semester. I had my last exam before my final yesterday and I'm a bit nervous about the grade. My dad claims I knew the stuff, but I'm still a bit nervous. Anyways, thank you again for the prompt! This one I was so excited to write when I saw it! :D**

**If you would like to ask the Avengers, Madison twins, and anyone else in the tower any questions, feel free to leave me a message on my tumblr. If you have a prompt you'd like to see me write, message me here, on tumblr, or leave it in a review. I accept any and all prompts!**

**Thank you for all your support! Love ya guys!**


	33. Chapter 33

Tracey smiled into the phone as she heard her mother cheer. She laughed, shaking her head. It had been a few days since Bucky had proposed to her and they had told everyone at the tower. Tracey and Barry's mom was the last person to know. Even before she had called her up she knew how she would react, exactly as she was now. The hacker lifted up her hand, staring at the diamond ring on her finger and smiled brightly at it as she waited for her mother to finally speak. Her mother was calling every day since the proposal just as excited as she was when she got the news.

"Tracey, I'm so happy for you! I still can't get over it!" her mother cheered. The daughter could already picture the giant smile on her face. "When's the wedding?" she asked.

Tracey laughed. "Mom, I just got engaged. We haven't set any dates or plans yet. We have time."

"Okay okay, just tell me, is it going to be a spring, summer, fall, or winter wedding?" her mom said practically in one breath.

"I'm not sure. Either spring or fall. I'd have to ask Bucky," the blonde said, smiling as she stared out the window.

"I'm sure he'll say whatever you want he'll be good with," Delilah laughed. "He's such a gentleman! Oh Tracey, I'm so happy for you! You two are so good for each other."

"You and everyone else think so, so it must be true," Tracey joked. She got up and started walking around the living room. "But I can see why everyone thinks that though," she said, smiling fondly as she saw a picture of her, Bucky, Steve, and Sharon on the table against the wall. "He always reminds me how I helped him during his recovery and-"

"And he reminds you that you are important. I know how you think, I'm your mother so don't start saying that you don't think that way. And let's not forget that he treats you like a queen!" Her mother sighed. "Oh Tracey, I know I keep saying this to you, but I'm so happy for you. Your dad would be happy for you as well. He'd be jumping up and down even bragging to the neighbors that you're marrying an Avenger. Bucky Barnes no less."

Tracey laughed, nodding her head. "Yeah he would…" She paused for a second and her face fell.

Her dad. He wouldn't be at the wedding. She wouldn't have him walking her down the aisle like she had always pictured when she was little. Her heart broke as she thought back to the night she got the news that her dad had died on the front lines. She could still picture her mom's heartbroken face and how she cried for months. It wasn't until she heard her mom calling her name that she realized she was crying. She quickly wiped them away, clearing her throat.

"Yeah, I'm still here. Sorry, Mom, I got distracted by Dexter," she lied.

"You're not going to make him the ring bearer are you?" Mrs. Madison teased.

Tracey laughed lightly. "No, I'm not." She paused. "Hey, Mom, I have to get going I need to make dinner and get some files organized. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, sweetie. I'm so happy! I love you."

"I love you too."

She ended the call and took a deep breath. Being reminded of her dad made her think. She remembered how heartbroken her mom was when he died. Her mom never married again. She didn't know if she would. She loved her dad. It made her think about her and Bucky. Bucky was always gone on missions. What if he died during a mission? What if she'd never see him again? She would be alone, heartbroken. She took another deep breath. She didn't know if she could live like that if he did die.

"Hey, doll," she heard behind her.

Bucky walked up, smiling brightly as he wrapped his arms around his fiancé. He loved being able to call Tracey that. He was excited. Happy! He was going to get to marry Tracey and call her his forever. He smiled at her and placed a kiss on her cheek before resting his head on her shoulder.

"What did your mom say to the news?" he asked, slowly rocking them side to side.

"She was excited," Tracey said, not daring to look at Bucky.

The super soldier raised a brow and let her go. He walked in front of her and froze, eyes going wide when he saw the tears on her face. "Tracey, baby, what's wrong?" he asked frantically. "What happened?"

She stared at him, eyes slightly wide with worry and fear. She slowly shook her head. "I can't…" she whispered.

"What?" Bucky said, his brow furrowing. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I can't, Bucky… I can't marry you," she said. Her heart was pounding in her chest as stared at him, all the questions and worries from minutes ago flooding her head.

Bucky froze, staring at her. He felt his heart fall to the pit of his stomach. "W-what? Tracey, what?"

Tracey's lip quivered as she shook her head again. "I can't marry you, Bucky…" she repeated, tears slipping down her face.

"Tracey, please, tell me what's going on!" he said, his face showing hurt, worry, and fear all at once. "Baby, please." Tears were welling up in his eyes as he stared into the brown eyes of the girl he loved. How could she say that? Did he do something to her that he didn't realize he did? She was so happy hours ago. What happened?

"I'm so sorry, Bucky!" she cried, burying her face in her hands. "I don't want to lose you."

Confusion was added to the mixture of other emotions spread across his features. "What? Lose me? Tracey, what's going on? Please tell me," he said, grabbing her shoulders.

"I-I don't want to lose you," she repeated, lifting her head up. Her eyes were blood shot and tears were all over her cheeks. "My mom lost my dad. She lost the man she loved! He died while on a mission. She was heartbroken and hasn't been with anyone since. I don't want to lose you like my dad. I love you so much, but I don't want to have to live a life without you if you die. I don't want to lose you, Bucky!" she cried.

"Baby…" Bucky quickly wrapped Tracey up in his arms. He held her tightly to him, holding her head against his chest as she shook it no. He held her as she cried, rubbing her back. "Baby, you won't lose me. I swear that will never happen."

"No no no no," she said hysterically. She looked up at him, eyebrows arched up. "You're always on missions. What if one day you don't come back?"

Bucky quickly placed a kiss on her lips before kissing her cheek, forehead, and nose. "Shhh," he soothed. "That will never happen. I promise. It hasn't happened yet and it won't happen ever. I promise you, Tracey. I promise," he said, lightly kissing her.

Tracey buried her face in his chest, shaking her head. "I don't want to lose you," she whispered.

Bucky kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. "Tracey, I promise you, you will never lose me. I love you, Tracey. So much. Please don't worry."

"I love you too, Bucky…" she said, gripping his shirt, desperately holding on to him. "Please don't leave me."

"Shhh I promise you with all my heart you will never lose me. I will always be with you no matter what," he said, kissing her head again. "You're stuck with me," he teased.

Tracey smiled against his chest and wrapped her arms tightly around him. She loved him, so much. She believed him. She always did. She wasn't going to lose him. She was going to live the rest of her life with the man she loved.

**Thank you anon for the prompt! I loved this one! At first I was questioning the prmpt, not because of the request, but because of what I could have happen that would make Tracey second guess her engagement. Then I thought of her dad and wanted to bring him in again since I don't talk about him that much. So thank you so much for the prompt! I enjoyed this one a lot. **

**If you have any questions for the Avengers, Madison twins, and anyone else in the tower, feel free to leave a message on my tumblr. If you have a prompt you'd like to see me write, leave a message on my tumblr, on here, or leave it in a review. I accept any and all prompts!**

**Thank you for all your support! You guys are the best!**


	34. Chapter 34

"Bucky, I'm stealing Tracey!" Sharon shouted through the floor. She laughed as she grabbed Tracey's arm pulling her towards the elevator.

"Bye, Bucky!" Tracey called out laughing as they waited for the elevator.

"And where are you taking my wife?" Bucky laughed, walking into the kitchen. He smiled at the two women, shaking his head as Sharon grinned at her.

"I'm taking her shopping. I needed a break from Marcus, so Steve's watching him and Tracey needs a break from you," the CIA agent said with a wink. "So you can go play with Steve and Marcus."

"A break from me? I don't know what you're talking about," he smirked.

"Bye, Sergeant," Tracey laughed as she walked onto the elevator.

"See ya, doll," Bucky said, waving as the doors closed.

ooOOoo

"Are you excited for the baby to be here?" Sharon asked as the two walked out of a shop. A bright smile was on her face as she looked at her friend as she placed a hand on her baby bump.

"I am. Bucky is too, but he's been getting a bit more overprotective over me," Tracey said, shifting the bags in her hand. "I swear if he starts Tracey proofing the house I'm going to throw him out a window," she laughed.

"Sounds like Steve when I was carrying Marcus around. But hey, you only have one more month," Sharon offered with a smile.

"I know!" the hacker nearly squealed. "Oh I wish she'd get here soon."

"Same here. I want to know what her name is! Can't you give me a hint?" she asked as they walked into another store.

"Sorry, Bucky and I want to keep it secret," Tracey said, grinning at her teasingly.

The two were scanning through racks of clothes when ten minutes later they froze. Turning their heads towards the door they strained their ears. There was screaming. Then there were people running past the store. Tracey looked to Sharon when the ground began to tremble. Sharon already had her phone out.

"Steve?" she spoke into the device.

Tracey turned her head back towards the door, heart pounding in her ears. Her eyes widened as another tremor shook the ground. She clutched at the bags in her hand and her other hand flew up to her stomach.

"Tracey, we have to go," Sharon said, stuffing her phone in her purse. She grabbed the other woman's hand and began dragging her out.

They froze when they reached the street. In a split second an explosion went off at most ten feet in front of them. Tracey found herself being pushed to the ground behind a car by Sharon.

ooOOoo

"Tracey!" Bucky called out as he and Steve rushed out into the street. "Tracey!" He turned his head every which way frantically. His eyes scanned the crowd of running people hoping to find his wife. His heart was pounding as people ran past. He couldn't find her. Where was she?

"Bucky!" Steve called out as he helped a couple of people out of a building. "Go find Tracey and Sharon. I've got this!"

Bucky didn't even respond as he raced down the street. He kept running as a tremor shook the ground. What was going on?

"Bucky, it's Doom," Steve said through their communicator. "Sharon told me he's down on Fifteenth Street. Get going."

Fifteenth Street? Bucky was on Fourteenth. He was close. It had to be where Tracey and Sharon were. Picking up his pace he pushed his way through rubble and people as he neared the next street. He quickly ducked as rocks went flying over his head. Looking up he spotted Doctor Doom standing on top of an overturned bus. The villain hadn't seen him yet so the super soldier was in the clear to make a move first. But where were the girls?

"Bucky!"

The metal armed man turned his head to the right and saw Sharon motioning him over to a car. He quickly ran over behind and froze when he saw Tracey sitting on the ground. He knelt down in a split second and took hold of her hand.

"Tracey, baby, are you okay?" he asked, looking her over frantically. He placed a hand over her stomach, eyes flickering between her face and the baby bump. Were they both okay? He looked back up to his wife and placed a hand over a small gash on her left temple. He ran his fingers over it, but removed it when she hissed in pain.

"I'm fine," Tracey breathed.

"She got hit with a bit of debris, but other than that she's okay," Sharon informed. "I got her out of the way before Doom's attack. She needs to get out of here."

"Everything is okay, Trace," he said, gently picking her up. "Steve," the super soldier spoke into the communicator as he and Sharon crept through the debris past Doom, "I found Sharon and Tracey. I need to get Trace out of here. Can you and Sharon take care of Doom?"

"I'm on my way," came Steve's reply.

Bucky nodded before he handed his communicator to Sharon. "Steve's coming."

Sharon nodded, taking the device. "Get Tracey out of here. I'll handle Doom before Steve gets here."

Bucky ran, hearing the screaming people and Sharon's gun shooting at the mad man. He blocked it all out. He looked down at his wife as she clung to him. "Everything is going to be okay, darling," he said softly.

ooOOoo

Bucky paced back and forth outside the door. He had reached the hospital after finding Tracey and was now waiting for the results of Tracey's checkup. The two were worried about the baby after everything that happened. Tracey herself was okay, but what about the baby? Bucky's heart seized up when he thought of the possibility of the baby being gone. He shook his head. No! He shouldn't think like that.

"Mr. Barnes?"

Bucky's head snapped up when he saw the doctor walk out of the room. He walked over to him in quick strides, his face full of worry. _Please. Please. _he begged in his head.

The doctor gave a warm smile to the super soldier. "The baby is alright. Everything is alright. The baby is in full health."

"Thank God," Bucky breathed, running a hand through his hair. "Can I go see my wife?"

"Of course," the doctor said, smiling one last time before heading down the hall.

Bucky slowly walked into the room and smiled when he saw Tracey sitting in the bed smiling up at him. He pulled up a seat and sat next to the bed, grabbing one of Tracey's hands. He rubbed his thumb against it, smiling warmly at his wife.

"Hey, doll."

"Hiya, Sergeant," she said calmly. She squeezed his hand. "Did the doctor tell you?" she asked.

"Yeah…" He placed a hand on the baby bump, rubbing soft circles on it. "I guess our baby is tough," he joked, kissing Tracey's stomach. "You're strong like your daddy huh?" he spoke to the baby.

Tracey giggled. "Of course she's tough. She's her mom and dad's kid. She's gonna be strong."

"If she's anything like her mom she's going to be beautiful and stubborn," Bucky teased, grinning brightly at her.

The hacker stuck her tongue out at him. "You're hilarious."

"Come on, you know you're stubborn," he said, standing up and kissing her.

"I know, which is how I'm able to keep you in line," she smiled.

"What would I do without you?" Bucky said, smiling fondly at his wife. He paused, his face falling slightly as he stared at the bandaged area on her head. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me, sweetie," Tracey said, squeezing his hand. "I'm fine, the baby's fine. Everything is okay."

Bucky kissed her forehead a few times, making sure to leave a kiss near the bandage. "I was scared to death, Tracey," he breathed, kissing her hand. "I was scared something happened when Steve told me what Sharon said. I was scared that something happened to you and the baby. I thought I was going to lose you."

"Bucky, sweetie," she said, leaning forward and kissing him. "You will never lose me. I was with Sharon. She helped me, okay? I might not be able to take care of myself right now, but I have someone with me who can almost all the time. I'm fine. You won't lose me," she said, rubbing her thumb against his hand.

Bucky smiled and kissed his wife once more. "I know, baby. But I'm just worried. The baby's almost here and I just don't want anything to happen to you or her. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Bucky. You just need to relax a little. Everything is going to be okay," she said. She sighed as she placed her head on her pillow, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt her head throb.

"Get some rest, darling. I'll be here," he said, kissing her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sergeant," Tracey said, giving him a tired smile.

Bucky smiled as he watched her close her eyes and brushed a hand across her cheek. He looked down at the baby bump and smiled, running a hand up and down it. His two girls were safe. Everything was going to be okay.

**Thank you to the anon for the prompt. I hope you enjoyed it! **

**I'd like to let everyone know that right now, my prompts might be posted slower than usual. I just got some news from my mom about a family member and I'm not in the best of moods. So I'm sorry in advance if your prompts take a while to get out. I'll do my best to get them out for you though, but like I said, I can't guarantee it will be quick updates. I'm sorry. **

**Thank you for everyone's reviews, follows, and favorites! **


	35. Chapter 35

"So you mean to tell me that you helped Thor fight some dark elf guy?" Bucky asked as he stared at Jane incredulously.

He was currently sitting in the living room on the top floor of the Avengers' tower. When he had gotten there he was greeted by Jane as she flipped through channels on TV. He had smiled at her and had taken a seat on the couch next to her. When he had first met Jane he thought she was a nice, smart woman and seemed to find a place among the team right away. Although the two hadn't really spoken as much as he would like. He had always seen Tracey talking with her. It was expected of the blonde woman, she was friendly with everyone. He just regret that he hadn't spoken a lot with Jane. But now, after a few moments of silence the two had started up a conversation. Now, Jane was telling him the story of what happened in London last year.

"Yeah, it was a bit crazy," Jane said, laughing lightly. She smiled at Bucky as he shook his head. "I know, hard to believe some dark elf alien guy was attacking the world, but then again it's also not that hard to believe."

Bucky laughed. "Oh you've got that right. After dealing with everything I've dealt with since joining the team, I believe just about anything." There was a pause between them as Bucky turned his head to see what show was now airing. He kicked his feet up on the coffee table before turning back to Jane. "So what is it that you study again?"

Jane's face lit up when she heard the question. Bucky chuckled when she smiled a bit brighter at him.

"I'm an Astrophysicist. I study planets and stars and come up with theories based on what I have observed. It's a combination of Physics and Astronomy. I love it. It's kinda also how I met Thor. Darcy, our friend and mentor Eric Selvig, and I were studying signatures from a wormhole that we found. But it was really the Thor coming through the Bifrost to Earth," she said, chuckling at the end.

The super soldier chuckled with her, smiling as he listened to her. He had to admit, even if he didn't comprehend science as well as Tony, Bruce, Betty, Darcy, or Jane, it was always interesting to hear about them. "That sounds like an interesting study. Glad to know I know just about every kind of scientist out there," he teased.

Jane blushed and laughed. "Thanks. Yeah with everyone else studying some other form of science we might as well start holding science conventions!"

Bucky grinned and shook his head. "I'm not sure how everyone else would feel about that," he laughed. "I know that I don't completely understand whatever you guys talk about and I know for a fact that Tracey would run out of the room before she went to some sort of convention to do with science."

The scientist laughed. "Yeah that wouldn't end well. I swear I saw her eyes glaze over when I was explaining what I was doing down in the lab one day."

"That sounds like Tracey," Bucky said, barking out a laugh. "She'll do her best to try and understand whatever you teach her, but it will eventually lead to her just going brain dead."

"I think she threw a wrench at Tony when he teased her about only knowing computer science. Claiming it was nothing compared to what he was doing," the female astrophysicist said.

"And I would do it again if he tries to joke about that."

Bucky and Jane turned around to see Tracey behind the couch with her hands on her hips. She was chewing her cheek as she stood, leaning her weight on one leg.

"Hey, doll," Bucky grinned. "We were just talking about you."

"Yeah I caught that," she said taking a seat between the two. She turned to Jane and smirked. "I mean it. I'd throw a wrench at Tony if he tried to make another joke about computer science. It counts as a science!"

"I never said it didn't and you're right it does," Jane laughed.

"So what's on TV?" Tracey asked, laughing along with the other female.

"Nothing much at the moment," the dark haired female answered, flipping through the channels once again.

"Darn," the blonde pouted.

"Are you guys seriously ignoring me now?" Bucky laughed.

"Basically," the two said, laughing when they caught themselves speaking at the same time.

Bucky rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Gee thanks. Glad to know I'll be ignored once Tracey comes into a room."

"Well I am more important than you, Sergeant," Tracey said, winking at her boyfriend.

"I'm not going to argue with that, you are important to me," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I beg to differ," Thor said, walking onto the floor. "Jane is just as important," he said, taking a seat next to his girlfriend.

"To you I am," Jane said, laughing. "But I don't think I'm as important to Bucky as Tracey is."

Thor laughed, nodding his head. "Very true."

**Thank you to janesnonsense (tumblr) for the prompt! I'm sorry if it took a while to get this one out. I was stuck on how to start it off and what the two would talk about. I really hope you liked it!**

**If you have any questions for the Avengers, Madison twins, and anyone else in the tower, feel free to leave a question on my tumblr. If you have a prompt you'd like to see me write, send me a message on tumblr, PM me here, or leave it in a review. I accept any and all prompts. I will even accept AU prompts! I love the thought of AUs with everyone! I'll most likely create a new series for the AUs separate from this one. But I would more than happily write AU prompts! **

**Also, since I'm on tumblr and know that plenty of people like to rp I am more than willing to rp with any of you if you'd like to do that. You can send in a starter in my inbox and I'll be happy to reply. It's an idea, so if no one wants to rp it's no big deal I just know that there are some out there who like to rp and I thought I'd give those of you the chance to rp **

**One last thing! HAPPY THANKSGIVING to any of you who celebrate it! If you don't, I hope you guys have a great break from school!**

**And thank you to everyone who sent me well wishes for my family member. I had found out Sunday that my grandma has pancreatic cancer and today we got the results. There was a 90% chance that she would get the bad cancer and a 10% chance of getting the good cancer. She has the good cancer which is highly curable and I'm really happy at the moment. She still has cancer and will be going through the treatments, but I wanted to thank those of you who messaged me! **

**Thank you everyone for all your support and love! You guys make me smile and make my day! I love you all!**


	36. Chapter 36

"I swear to God," Sharon laughed as she Tracey, Jane, and Darcy walked off the elevator.

"I don't believe you," Tracey laughed.

"Trace, you're oblivious if you didn't see that guy checking you out," Darcy smirked. "I mean yeah, he was checking us out as well – I mean who wouldn't check me out?" She winked and tossed her hair over her shoulder making Tracey and the other two women roll their eyes with giggles. The dark haired girl looked back at Tracey. "But I swear he wouldn't take his eyes off of you."

Tracey shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Whatever you guys say."

"Oh come on!" Jane put in. "You saw him. You can't deny it. He was cute too."

Tracey giggled. "Alright, I'll admit he was cute," she said, trying to hide the smile and blush on her face.

"See! See!" Sharon teased, poking the other blonde's cheek. "You're blushing!"

"Don't let Bucky catch you thinking of the new guy," Darcy winked.

"He wouldn't catch me because I wouldn't be thinking of 'the new guy'," the hacker said, air quoting.

"What new guy?"

The girls turned around to see Bucky and Barry walking off the stairway. Barry made a bee line for Darcy and kissed her cheek once he reached her. Darcy giggled and kissed the spy and winked at him. Tracey smiled up at Bucky as he walked over to her, but shook her head when she saw him raise a brow. She chewed her cheek as he stared at her.

"So who's this 'new guy'," he asked, air quoting new guy just as Tracey did.

His girlfriend shook her head. "It's nothing. The girls are just teasing me about some guy who was apparently checking me out while we were out at lunch."

"A guy was checking you out?" Bucky exclaimed, his brow furrowing.

Darcy laughed and grabbed Barry's hand. "Come on, cutie. I hear Parks and Rec is on Netflix. Let's go watch that."

"Sounds good to me, babe," Barry grinned as he and Darcy headed to the stairway.

"Want to go find Thor and Steve? I'm pretty sure they're at the gym," Sharon said to Jane, pointing a thumb over her shoulder to the elevator.

Jane nodded quickly and followed the blonde to the elevator. Sharon and her waved, smiling at the hacker as the elevator doors closed.

Tracey's eyes widened as she watched the two women leave. "Hey! Don't just leave!" She shook her head and laughed as she turned back to her boyfriend. Her smile fell when she saw the look on his face. "Bucky, stop."

"Stop what?" he asked, glancing away from her.

"Stop pouting. Whatever happened at lunch today was nothing," she said, rolling her eyes.

"A guy apparently hit on you," he said, folding his arms. "What did he do or say?"

"Good God, Bucky. It was nothing. I barely paid the guy any attention," she said, waving her hand.

"You just said you thought he was cute…" Bucky said, narrowing his eyes before looking away.

Tracey rolled her eyes again, groaning in irritation. "Really? Oh for the love of – Bucky!" she said, punching his shoulder, bringing the super soldier's attention to her. "I just said he was cute. I didn't say I was in love with him or anything. I won't even see him ever again."

"You called him cute though," Bucky said, glaring at her.

"Oh for God's sake!" She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "Bucky! I am not interested in other men!" She sighed when she saw the scowl remained on his face. She glared up at him. "I'm going to walk away right now if you don't stop. I have other things to do than watch you pout."

She threw her hands in the air exasperated when she didn't get a response from him. She huffed and turned on her heel, making her way to the elevator. Getting on and turning around to push the button she took a step back gasping when she saw Bucky standing in the doorway.

"Damn you and you're stupid assassin stealth," she mumbled. She raised a brow at him as he got on with her. "Are you going to stop pouting now or wh-"

She was cut off as Bucky grabbed her by the waist, pulling her to him, and meeting his lips with hers. She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed back. Once they stopped, she raised a brow at him again.

"Are you done pouting?" she inquired once more.

"As long as I'm the only guy for you and no one else hits on you, I'll stop," he said, kissing her once again. "Plus I'm the only one who makes you blush," he said, kissing her cheeks as they started turning red. He smirked down at her as she tried to hide her face.

She chuckled as she pulled away. "No one else hits on me? I'm not sure that will stop, I mean look at me?" she said, tossing her hair over her shoulder just as Darcy did earlier.

Bucky laughed. "You've got me there," he said, kissing her one last time.

**Thank you to the anon for the prompt! I also combined this one with another prompt because they were kinda similar so I figured why not just combine them! So thank you to the two anons who sent in the prompts!**

**Sorry it took me a while to get this one going. I've started losing a bit of my muse for writing, but I'm doing my best to catch up with my prompts! I promise I will work on as many as I can before finals start next week.**

**If you'd like to ask the Avengers, Madison twins, and anyone else in the tower any questions, feel free to leave a message on my tumblr. If you have a prompt you'd like to see me write, send them to my tumblr, PM me here, or leave them in a review. I accept any and all prompts and that includes AU prompts!**

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm glad you guys are enjoying these!**


	37. Chapter 37

Sharon smiled as she carried the squirming baby in her arms into the kitchen. She kissed his head before she blew a raspberry on his stomach making him giggle. She giggled with him as she set him in his high chair. Tracey smiled as she watched the mother and son goof around.

"You are too perfect together!" she nearly squealed as she watched the baby grab the CIA agent's nose.

Sharon laughed. "I know!" she teased, grinning brightly. She set about the kitchen as she gathered up a jar of baby food and a spoon. "And let me guess, you're either jealous of me or nervous about your own future motherhood," she said as she sat in front of Marcus and opened the jar. "Are you hungry?" she asked as the baby bounced in his seat, his mouth hanging open and eyes wide as he stared at the jar of food.

"A little of both actually," Tracey said, placing her hand on her baby bump. "I'm excited to have this baby, but I'm nervous I won't do well at being a mom."

Sharon turned around as Marcus chewed – rather smothered all over his face – his food. "Tracey, you'll be a great mom. I thought Bucky was the nervous one?"

"He is, but I've also started to get more and more nervous as the due date gets closer," the hacker said, chewing her cheek.

The other blonde smiled warmly at the other female and placed a hand on hers. "You'll do fine. Believe it or not, but I was nervous as well before I had Marcus. I was worried about how well I'd be a parent. But Steve and I have done well – so far at least – and we help each other out when the other is having problems. We have each other's back when it comes to Marcus. You and Bucky are great together. Don't worry. You will be great parents. Now," she said, turning back to Marcus as he began to gurgle at his mother. She smiled and fed him another spoonful of the food. She turned back to Tracey. "Will you tell me what you plan on naming the baby girl?"

"For the last time no!" Tracey laughed, shaking her head. "Bucky and I want to keep her name a surprise."

Sharon pouted and stuck her tongue out at her friend. The two girls laughed when they saw Marcus start blowing bubbles, trying to mimic his mother. "Fine," she said, turning back to Tracey. "Is it Briana?"

"I'm not going to tell you," Tracey giggled.

"Isabelle?"

"No!"

"Carol?"

"Goodbye, Sharon!" Tracey said as she slowly got up. She waved at the blonde as she got on the elevator. "Say hi to Steve for me when he gets back."

"Will do. Tell Bucky I said hi as well. He better have kept Steve out of trouble during the mission," Sharon laughed.

Tracey shook her head, laughing. "I highly doubt that. You know how our guys are."

"Very true. See ya," the ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. agent said, waving goodbye. She turned back to her baby boy and opened her mouth in a wide smile. "Are you excited to see Daddy?" The baby boy began bouncing in his seat, flailing his arms. He squealed as his face broke out into a large smile. Sharon giggled as she picked him up out of the high chair. "Can you say 'daddy'? Say 'daddy'! We can surprise him tomorrow morning. Come on. Daddy!" Sharon shook her head when Marcus only replied with gurgling. "Alright, big boy, let's get you in the bath then it's off to bed. Daddy will be home late. Come on."

ooOOoo

Steve trudged through the floor as he walked off the elevator. He dropped his shield on the floor as he passed the kitchen. He stifled a yawn only to fail. Pushing through the bedroom door he quickly changed before climbing into bed. He grabbed Sharon and pulled her to him, nuzzling his face into her hair. He sighed as he finally felt relaxed after the long mission. He was nearly asleep when he felt Sharon lazily slapping a hand on his arm.

"Steve, get your arm off of me," Sharon said in a sleep filled voice.

"Why?" Steve mumbled, burying his face further into her hair.

"Because Marcus is crying."

"What?" Steve said, shooting out of bed and hurrying to the baby's room. He stood over the crib and quickly collected the bundle in his arms, immediately rocking his son and shushing him. "Hey, pal. Shh, it's okay. Daddy's here."

Marcus continued crying for a few more minutes. He began to slowly stop, eventually leaving him hiccupping. He reached his tiny hands up to his dad. Steve smiled down at his son and held out a finger to him. He chuckled when he gripped his finger.

"You've got a grip there, pal," he said, grinning as Marcus shook his finger in his fist.

"Well he is his dad's son," Sharon said, coming up behind her husband. She kissed his cheek as she hugged his waist and rested her head against his arm.

"But he's also your son," Steve pointed out, kissing the top of his wife's head.

"Yes, but his daddy is also a super soldier who really needs to shower," she teased as she kissed Marcus' tiny fist.

"Da-daddy."

The parents' eyes went wide as they stared down at their son. Smiles broke out on their faces as the little baby squirmed in the super soldier's arms.

"Yeah, buddy, I'm your daddy," Steve said, tears forming in his eyes as he kissed his son's head. "I love you, Marcus."

The three stayed like that until the tiny baby finally fell asleep. Steve carefully put Marcus back in his crib before sneaking out of the room with his wife. Once in their room he pulled her into his arms.

"I love you, doll," he said, kissing her.

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too, neighbor," she said, kissing his jaw. "Now let's get back to bed. You're probably exhausted."

"Just a bit," he said. "I'm never too exhausted for you." He kissed her lips again, pulling her closer to him.

"I like the sound of that, but you're still covered in dirt and that's someone else's blood I take it?" she said, raising a brow up at him with a smirk.

"You know it," he grinned.

She laughed. "No one can knock you down huh?"

"No one except you. You're pretty scary when you're mad," he teased, kissing her cheek.

"Good. Someone needs to keep you in line," Sharon said as they climbed into bed. "Good night, Steve. Get some rest."

"Good night. I love you, Sharon," he said, pulling her to him and resting his head on top of hers.

**Okay so since I had originally made this an Avengers fanfic I recently turned it into an Avengers crossover with Captain America since everyone was sending in prompts for Bucky and Tracey. I thought I'd share the love with some of the others and I came up with this chapter. I hope you like it!**

**If you'd like to ask the Avengers, Madison twins, and anyone else in the tower any questions, feel free to leave a message on my tumblr. If you have a prompt you'd like to see me write, send them to my tumblr, PM me here, or leave them in a review. I accept any and all prompts and that includes AU prompts!**

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm glad you guys are enjoying these!**


	38. Chapter 38

Tracey sat in the waiting room, her leg bouncing. All around her she saw people with the same worried face she wore. She saw people come and go. Children ran around with happy faces, occasionally begging their mom or dad for something from the vending machines. They didn't understand why they were there. Most anyways. Her eyes looked every which way. She couldn't sit still. She had been waiting for nearly an hour and a half. She took a deep breath trying to hold it in.

"Miss Madison?"

She looked up. A nurse was in front of her. They got her attention, she was now practically on the edge of her seat ready to go. "Yes?"

"You're able to see Mr. Barnes if you'd like," he said, offering a reassuring smile.

"Thank you," Tracey said, following the man through the hospital.

At the bay she walked in and nearly gasped at the state she saw Bucky in. He was hooked up to a heart monitor, an IV was in his arm, and he looked just plain awful. Cuts and bruises covered his face and arms. She slowly walked over and sat down, doing her best to hold it in. She took his hand, rubbing her thumb over it.

"Bucky..."

"Hey, doll," the super soldier spoke in a raspy voice. "You look beautiful as always," he said, smiling up at his girlfriend.

Her lip quivered as she looked at him. She shook her head, trying to laugh at his comment. It didn't completely work. "Even in the hospital covered in cuts and bruises and you still manage to use your charm on me." She took another breath. A tear managed to escape. "Why did you have to go?" she asked. More tears came. Steve had told her everything that happened that led up to Bucky landing in the hospital. The collapse of the building and gunshots. She could barely stand and listen to the blond super soldier tell her the story. He was a mess. Not to mention his wounds from his previous mission. "You had just gotten back from the last mission and you weren't recovered to go out yet. Why did you go on this one? I told you to stay home." She squeezed his hand, never wanting to let go. She nearly lost him. How could he be so reckless?

"It was just some minor setbacks. One guy escaped and when I went after him I guess we did more damage to the building than I thought we did. "We got the leader either way. He's put away. The world's a little safer now." He didn't want to see her a wreck. He hated to see her cry. He reached a hand up and rubbed a thumb against her cheek. "I'd keep the world safe from any threats. That way I'm able to keep not only everyone else safe, but you as well."

"But you risked your life! You weren't fully recovered from the last mission and you still went on this one!" she cried. "I'd rather have you stay home than have you injure yourself further on a mission. Bucky, I don't want to lose you." Her cheeks had tears rolling down them by now. She leaned into his hand, taking a deep breath. She didn't want him to get hurt, but here he was in the hospital. She hated it. "Why couldn't you have stayed home?" she said quietly.

"Hey hey," he soothed, wiping the tears off her face. "Don't cry darling, please. I always pull through, you know that. I'll be careful next time. Don't cry." He took her hand and kissed it, smiling up at her.

"But what if next time you aren't? What if something happens to you?" She sniffed, wiping her face. "I don't want to lose anyone else! I don't want to lose you, Bucky! I love you!"

He smiled fondly up at her. This woman was incredible. She gave him everything she could and loved him after everything that happened in his life. She was always there for him. He hated to think of a life without Tracey and he hated to think of leaving her. But in it could happen. His job as an Avenger is to protect everyone and that included his girl. He would give his life just to keep her safe.

He took her hand and squeezed it, rubbing his thumb against the back of it. "That won't happen, I promise. But, Tracey, if it did…I want you to live your life. I don't want to hold you back if I'm gone. You're amazing. You shouldn't stop living your life without me. Even if I die tomorrow after only months of getting back my life, I'm glad I spent the time with you. I love you, Tracey."

Tracey's eyes widened, her mouth slightly open as her lip trembled. Her breath hitched. Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach, shattering, when she heard him say that. How could he say that? How could he even think that way?

She shook her head furiously, the tears coming back, even more this time. "D-don't say that!" she cried, the tears streaming down her face. "Don't say that! I don't want to lose you! I want you with me! I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" She was sobbing now, her body shaking with each one. "Bucky, don't go! Please dear God, don't leave me!" She was in hysterics. She gripped his hand, holding it close to her.

She loved this man. She couldn't imagine living in a world without him. He helped her after so much crap she got from Dave. He protected her, made her feel special, made her feel wanted. He loved her and she didn't want to lose him. Especially not after he got his memories back and started his life back. He didn't deserve that after everything he worked hard to get back.

"Tracey, baby, shhh," he said, cupping her face and rubbing his thumb against her cheek again. "Shh…it's alright. I'm here, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere and I promise I never will. I love you…so much. I love you so much, Tracey. Please don't cry. I'm here."

A sob escaped her as she quickly wrapped her arms around him, doing her best to avoid the wires attached to him. "Please don't leave me…" she choked out.

"I'm here," he whispered, stroking her hair. "I will never leave you. You're stuck with me," he said, smiling when he heard a watery laugh from her.

"I love you, Bucky," she whimpered, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I love you too, Tracey," he said, kissing her temple. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

**Thank you to Da. Hybrid. Queen for the prompt! I have been meaning to write this idea for a while and once I got your prompt it basically kicked me in the butt and said "Get a move on!" So thank you for the extra push haha! I hope you liked it!**

**If you'd like to ask the Avengers, Madison twins, and anyone else in the tower any questions, feel free to leave a message on my tumblr. If you have a prompt you'd like to see me write, send them to my tumblr, PM me here, or leave them in a review. I accept any and all prompts and that includes AU prompts!**

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm glad you guys are enjoying these!**


	39. Chapter 39

Bucky smiled down at Tracey as she looked around at the scenery around them. The couple were walking through Central Park and half way through the walk it had begun to snow. Tracey was in awe as if she had never seen the white powder before. She kept staring at the snow covered trees, benches, anything and everything that was covered. She would stick her hand out and try to examine the snowflakes that landed on her gloves. Bucky watched her fondly and reached his hand out for hers. Tracey turned her head up to him and grinned brightly before turning back to the snow covered park.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "I don't get it," he finally said.

The hacker looked up at him with a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"I don't get how every time it snows you act like it's your first time seeing it," he said, squeezing her hand.

"I grew up in the south, we hardly ever got snow. And if we did it was barely an inch," she explained. She brushed some snow off of her boyfriend's shoulder and giggled when he caught her hand and kissed it. "When I went to college here I was amazed with how much snow New York got each year. I love it."

The super soldier smirked down at her and kissed her nose. "You're pretty cute when you're staring at it. You're like a kid."

"Oh gee thanks. Glad to know I look like a kid," the blonde laughed.

"I mean that in a good way," Bucky chuckled. "You're adorable."

"You're not so bad yourself," Tracey winked.

The metal armed man grinned down at her and leaned down to kiss her. He kissed her cheek as her smile broke out into a large smile. He smiled down at her when she kissed him again. Their smiles fell to puzzled ones when they heard someone in front of them.

"Tracey? Tracey Madison?"

Tracey turned her head away from Bucky to in front of her. Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened when she saw the man in front of her and Bucky. Bucky stared at the man and turned to his girlfriend noticing the look of realization on her face.

"Do you know him?" he asked. He raised a brow at the man. He looked him up and down. He wasn't big, but he wasn't small. He was about his height and short blonde hair. "Who are you?"

"Tracey," the man said again, ignoring Bucky. "It's me, Mason Wayne." He smiled at her and took a few steps towards them.

Tracey's mouth was set in a firm line as she stared at the man in front of her. "Hello, Mason," she said slowly.

"Trace, who is he?" Bucky asked, placing a hand on her back. This was getting weird and he wasn't sure if he should trust this man, especially with the way Tracey was acting.

"How have you been?" Mason asked. "I've seen a few things on the news with you. You seem to have made it up in the world. I mean, working for Tony Stark? That's impressive."

"I work _with _Tony Stark," she corrected. "And I'm good. How have you been?"

"Good good. I've been working with a law firm since graduating college." He paused as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I've missed you."

Tracey stiffened. She glanced up at Bucky and saw him with his brow furrowed at Mason. She turned back to the man in front of her. "I…I'm not sure how to respond to that…"

"It's fine, you don't have to. I ju-"

"Tracey, who is he?" Bucky demanded, pulling her behind him a bit as he watched Mason take a step towards her.

"He's my ex-boyfriend from college. We dated for a few months before he broke it off. A week before my birthday," she said, chewing her cheek.

Bucky's brow furrowed even more when Mason looked him up and down. "Shitty thing to do…" he mumbled.

"I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to break up with you right before your birthday. After that I realized I made a mistake," Mason said, reaching a hand out to her. He lowered it when she only stared at it. He looked back at Bucky. "And who are you?" he asked with distain.

"I'm her boyfriend," Bucky growled. "Maybe you've seen me on the news as well. You know working with Tracey and Tony. An Avenger."

Mason let out a small huff of a laugh, nodding his head with a smirk. "Really now? So you're Bucky Barnes then?" He turned back to Tracey and smiled at her. "Trace, I miss you. So much. Please come back to me. I promise I won't hurt you again. What I did was a big mistake."

Bucky's face scrunched up in fury as he glared at this so called ex-boyfriend. His hands clenched into fists, the plates of his metal arm shifting underneath his coat. "I suggest you kee-:

"Really?" Tracey spoke up softly.

Bucky whipped his head to look at his girl. The look on her face worried him. It was sad and yet hopeful. _Trace. Dear God, please don't be thinking of going with him._ he thought, his eyes growing with worry.

"You want me back?" Tracey said, still staring at Mason.

Mason smiled at her, nodding his head. "Yeah, babe. I've missed you and I want you back."

Bucky snarled at Mason. Babe? No one should talk to Tracey like that.

"Will you come back to me, Tracey?"

A smile formed on Tracey's features. She nodded and Bucky's heart fell into his stomach. "I want nothing more," her smile fell and her brow furrowed, "than for you to keep walking."

"What? Trace, what?" Mason sputtered.

"How dare you ask me to come back to you in front of my boyfriend. You think that after all these years I would want to go back to you? You think _now _is the best time? You could have tried when we were still in college. I'm with someone else and I'm happier with him than I have ever been. Go. Now."

Mason glared at her. "You'll regret rejecting me," he said, jabbing a finger at her.

Bucky quickly grabbed the blonde man's arm. He glared down at him as he glared up at him. "Don't touch her," he said darkly.

Mason ripped his arm out of the super soldier's grip. "Fine. Enjoy your little super hero. You'll come back to me when something goes wrong."

"If something did it wouldn't be you I'd be going to see," Tracey shouted as he walked away. She turned back to Bucky and stared up at him, worried. "Bucky, are you okay?" she asked, slowly grabbing his hand.

Bucky quickly grabbed her hand, feeling she was taking too long. He nodded his head as he stared down at her. "I'm fine. I just wasn't prepared to meet another ex of yours." He paused as pursed his lips. "How long did you say you two dated?"

Tracey rolled her eyes, groaning. "Are we starting this again?"

"I just wanted to make sure you said months," he said, grinning at her.

His girlfriend shook her head before kissing his cheek. "You're a pain. Do you know that?"

"You chose to date me," he said, grinning even more. "Is every guy you date a total asshole?"

Tracey groaned and punched his non-metal arm. "You're starting to sound like one. And as a matter of fact Mason was my first boyfriend in college. The other guy I dated in college was sweet."

"Am I going to expect him to ask you back as well?"

"No. He's in Nevada and married," she said. "Keep this up and I'm walking home without you."

Bucky chuckled and squeezed her hand again before kissing it. "Come on. Why don't we get back to the tower? I'm thinking we start a fire, make some hot chocolate, lay on the couch with a blanket, and watch some movies."

"That sounds like a good night to me," she said, giggling as he kissed her cheek.

"It should. You do that almost every night," he said, smiling at her.

"Glad to know you memorized my routine with movies and tea," she laughed. "I like the addition of a fire and hot chocolate."

"Good, that means that I can keep you close to me tonight," he winked.

Tracey giggled, grinning up at him. "Come on, Sergeant," she said, pulling his arm. "You're making the hot chocolate if you expect to cuddle tonight."

"Deal!" he laughed, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her temple. "Love ya, doll."

**Thank you to Arzia68 for the prompt! Sorry it took a while to get out. I hope you liked it!**

**If you'd like to ask the Avengers, Madison twins, and anyone else in the tower any questions, feel free to leave a message on my tumblr. If you have a prompt you'd like to see me write, send them to my tumblr, PM me here, or leave them in a review. I accept any and all prompts and that includes AU prompts!**

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm glad you guys are enjoying these!**


	40. Chapter 40

Tracey looked around her. It was dark, she couldn't see anything. Hearing a gunshot she turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw her dad falling to the ground. The next thing she knew she saw bodies surrounding her. She saw Tony and Pepper; Natasha and Clint; Thor, Jane, and Darcy; Bruce and Betty; Sam and Maria and Rhodey. And then there was Barry. Right at her feet all staring vacantly. Everyone was covered in blood, lying motionless.

Her breath hitched; her heart rate picked up. This couldn't be happening. They weren't supposed to go. Her heart hammered in her chest as she began to panic. Tears began streaming down her face. No. They weren't supposed to leave her!

"NO!" she screamed, sitting up in bed. She panted as she stared ahead. Her eyes were beginning to get wet.

Bucky shot up in bed, snapping his head in Tracey's direction. He quickly grabbed her face and began to shush her. She was shaking. What happened?

"Tracey, baby, what's wrong?" he asked, stroking her hair.

She stared at Bucky, her eyes wide. The tears that had formed in them were now falling. "Bucky…" she whimpered out. She flung her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder as she cried.

The super soldier blinked, taken aback by the hug. He didn't waste any time wrapping his arms around her, holding her tightly to him. He continued to stroke her hair, doing his best to calm his girlfriend. He couldn't think of a time he had seen Tracey this scared. Sure there have been times where she was in danger, but she was calmer than this. She looked terrified right now.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked again.

"You're alive…you're alive…" she kept whispering as if she was reassuring herself. Bucky held her tighter, shushing her. She shook her head. "Everyone was gone…"

"Gone? Tracey, what are you talking abou-" He paused, realization dawning on his face. "Trace…" he spoke slowly, "did you have a nightmare?"

She nodded her head, sniffing. "Everyone…everyone was gone. You were all dead. I saw my dad…Barry…you…everyone." She took a shuddering breath. "You were all dead…" she repeated.

Bucky's heart broke. It was always him who had the nightmares. Tracey never had a nightmare. At least not one like his. The ones she usually had were the typical nightmares children would have with some creature in the night and Tracey would laugh about it the next day, laughing at her fear over something childish. This was different. The fact that she woke up screaming worried him.

"Oh darling," he whispered. He kissed her forehead and wiped the remaining tears off her face. "It's alright. Everyone is here. No one is gone," he said. He kissed her forehead again. "Everything is okay," he said, speaking the words she always used when she calmed him down after one of his nightmares.

"I don't want you to leave," she said, wiping her face. "I don't want any of you to leave… Please don't…" She hugged him, holding onto him not wanting to go anytime soon. She needed him. She needed to know that it was all a dream and nothing happened to her family. She couldn't lose one more person in her life.

"I'm not going anywhere, Tracey. I promise." He held her firm, close to him. This woman has given him so much since he ran away from Hydra. It was his turn to make sure she was safe. It was his turn to make sure she was okay and reassure her everything is okay.

"I-I hate it…" she whimpered. "Everyone goes out to fight and always comes back hurt. I can't take it! I hate seeing it! I don't want to lose anyone else. I'm always scared to death someone won't come back. I'm scared when you go out on missions, Bucky…" The tears were coming back now. "I lost my dad…I don't want to lose Barry or you, Bucky."

Bucky stared at her as she buried her face in his shoulder again. She gripped his shirt in her fist and he could feel the tears soaking it. He buried his face in her hair, kissing it. He pulled back and looked down at her. "Tracey, listen to me," he said, wiping the tears off her face. He rested his hand on her cheek, rubbing his thumb across it. "Tracey, you are what keeps me fighting on the field. Knowing that you're here safe gives me the push to fight and come back home to you. We all have something that pushes us to fight and come home. As long as we have that we will come back safe. Hurt, but safe," he said, grinning a little at the end. "I promise you, Tracey. Nothing will happen to any of us."

The hacker's lower lip trembled as she stared at her boyfriend before flinging her arms around his neck. "I love you, Bucky."

The metal armed soldier smiled as he wrapped his arms around his girl. "I love you too, Tracey. I promise you nothing will happen and I will always be here. Just lay down, baby. I'll stay awake with you until you fall asleep," he said, smiling warmly as he laid down, pulling her with him.

She nodded her head as she rested her it against his chest. She held tightly to him as he wrapped his arms around her, rubbing his fingers up and down her arm.

He would make sure nothing happened to him for her sake, but he would mostly make sure nothing ever happened to her. It's his turn to protect her after everything she has done for him. Staying by him after nightmares and relapses, he swore he would protect her at all costs.

**Just another idea that popped in my head. I figured that after everything Tracey has done for Bucky he would return the favor of making sure she's okay after a nightmare. And I wanted to elaborate more on Tracey's worries and fears. I hope ya'll liked it.**

**If you have any questions for the Avengers, Madison twins, and anyone else in the tower, feel free to leave a message on my tumblr. If you have a prompt you'd like to see me write you can leave it in a message on my tumblr, PM me here, or leave it in a review. I accept any and all prompts and I now accept AU prompts for my second series Life at the Tower AUs. **

**You can find me on tumblr under winter-is-ending. **

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys rock!**


	41. Chapter 41

"Okay," Pepper said, looking around the living room at all the other women.

All the women of the Avengers Tower, meaning Pepper, Jane, Darcy, Betty, Sharon, Maria, and Tracey were gathered up on Darcy's floor. The girls had decided on having a girls' night after a long week of missions, experiments, meetings, and work. The guys didn't seem to mind. From what Pepper had said, it sounded like the men were on the top floor doing something Tony liked to call "Watching Super Soldiers Get Drunk". Turns out Thor had brought more of the Asgardian ale for Steve and Bucky. Worked out for both groups.

"Darcy," the red haired woman said, pointing to the assistant astrologist, "truth or dare?"

"Duh, dare!" Darcy said, crossing her arms over her chest and rolling her eyes in a way that said 'As if it was a choice'.

"I dare you to…" Pepper said, looking around the room. Her eyes landed on the kitchen – the fridge to be exact. The woman smiled. "I dare you to drink the entire jar of pickle juice in your fridge."

"Easy!" the brunette said, jumping up and heading to the kitchen. The rest of the females stared in awe as the watched the younger woman chug the juice from the pickle jar. "Done!" she announced, wiping her hand across her mouth. "Too easy."

"I cannot believe you just drank that entire jar!" Maria exclaimed, staring at Darcy as she sat back down on the couch.

The dark haired girl smirked at the ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. "Pepper dared me and I _never _back down from a dare," she said with a challenging grin. "Okay," she said, looking around at the other women. Her victims. "Hmmm…" She tapped a finger to her chin as her eyes roamed across her selection. A few were giggling like Tracey, Sharon, and Betty; others were indifferent and just smiled like Jane, Maria, and Natasha. "Sharon! Truth or dare?"

"Truth," the CIA agent said with a smirk. "Not feeling really up for a dare."

"Not a problem," Darcy said. "So what's it like sleeping with an old man?"

Sharon blinked. "Old man?"

"You know. Steve? The cradle robber. And Bucky," she said, turning to Tracey. "How's the old man in bed?"

"Old man," Sharon repeated, raising a brow. "Are you serious?"

"What? Isn't he like a hundred or something?" Darcy said with a shrug. She looked between the two blonde women. "What?" she asked as they glared at her.

"It's the fact that you're making fun of their age," Tracey said, crossing her arms. "It's not their fault."

"I never said it was!" Darcy said, raising her hands in defense. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing. They look good for their age!"

"Can you just stop?" Sharon asked, shaking her head.

'Yeah, Darcy no offense, but the whole cradle robber thing is a bit much. Sure old man, but that was taking it a step too far," the hacker said, chewing her cheek. "Bucky is still self-conscious about his age."

"Steve's been worried about that too for some time," Sharon said, pursing her lips.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Darcy said. "I honestly didn't mean anything by it."

"Its fine," the two said, chuckling when they looked at each other as they said it.

"But what's your answer?" Maria asked, smirking at Sharon. "You still have to answer it."

"Let's just say that Steve's a lot more energetic than an old man," Sharon said with a wink.

**Thank you to the anon for the prompt! I'm really sorry if this is short. I was lost on what else to write and I couldn't figure out what else for Sharon and Tracey to say about the matter of Steve and Bucky's age. But I really hope you liked this chapter. **

**If you'd like to ask the Avengers, Madison twins, and anyone else in the tower a question, just leave a message on my tumblr. If you'd like to see a prompt written you can leave me a message on my tumblr, PM here, or leave it in a review. I accept any and all prompts, including AU prompts for my side series Life at the Tower AUs.**

**My tumblr is winter-is-ending**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys are awesome!**


	42. Chapter 42

Bucky sat in the living room of his and Tracey's floor, legs kicked up on the coffee table as he stared at the TV show currently on. Outside the sky was turning dark as the sun was setting. The sound of traffic with horns honking could be faintly heard down below the tower. He looked up as he heard the ding of the elevator. He smiled when he saw Tracey walk off, face full of exhaustion and kicking her heels off as she made her way to the living room. There she flopped onto the couch next to Bucky, making him chuckle.

"Was the mission that tiring?" he asked, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his side.

"Yes," Tracey groaned, turning her head so it was buried in his shoulder. "I hate going on missions with Natasha."

"What did she make you do this time?" the super soldier asked, rubbing her arm.

"Another mission involving a date," she sighed, rubbing her eyes. She glanced up at her boyfriend, not moving her head. "Don't even start again. You remember how mad I was latst time."

Bucky chuckled and placed a kiss on her temple. "I know I know. I'm not comfortable with you doing it, but I know no matter what I say I can't stop you."

"You got that right," she smiled, kissing his cheek.

"So how did it go?" her boyfriend asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Tracey sighed, running her hand through her hair. "Well, let's see. Natasha had me be the date to the other guy she was trying to get information from. He wasn't much of a push over so it took a bit more. Yeah, seducing a guy isn't my best skill," she said, laughing lightly.

The soldier chuckled. "You had to seduce him? And how exactly did you accomplish that?" He squeezed her shoulders and smirked down at her.

"Oh you know," she laughed. "Bat my eyes," she said, doing exactly that. "Lean in close to him and run my hand against his leg." She leaned against Bucky's arm, staring up at him with a smirk. The dark haired man smirked back at her as she placed a hand on his knee. "And talk dirty to him," she said, the smirk growing just a bit more.

"Talk dirty?" Bucky guffawed as Tracey rested her chin on his shoulder, smiling up at him as she giggled. "You talking dirty? I would love to see you do that."

Tracey pouted and stuck her tongue out at him. "Okay, so I didn't talk dirty. I've never done that before so that would have been a train wreck if I tried it on the guy tonight," she said, rolling her eyes. "I told you my skills aren't good."

"Well that's good to know," Bucky laughed. "I'm glad to know my girl can't seduce me let alone another guy," he teased.

"Oh and you can?" she shot back. "Mister James Buchanan Barnes. The heartthrob of the forties. All you had to do was smile and the girls would fall at your feet. It's not like you had to do much," she stated, glaring up at him as he chuckled.

Bucky raised a brow and smirked at his girlfriend. "You're saying that I don't have any seducing skills?"

"From what Steve has said about you back in the forties? No, I don't," Tracey said, standing up. "Like I said: all you had to do was smile and the girls would be at your feet."

"And that's how I got you?" he asked, watching as she headed to the kitchen.

"Might as well have been," she laughed as she filled the kettle with water. She placed it on the stove, turning the heat on.

Bucky smirked as he continued to watch her grab a mug from the cabinet and place a tea bag in it. He got up from the couch and made his way to his girl. He approached her from behind and slid his hands on her hips.

"Can I help you?" Tracey laughed, turning her head to look at him. Her face heated up when she felt his lips on her ear. "Bucky?"

"Yeah, doll?" he asked, kissing the tip of her ear. He began lightly drawing circles on her hips as he moved down to her neck.

"What are you doing?" the hacker asked as she felt his lips on her neck. She shivered as she felt his breath on the back of it.

Bucky smirked against her skin. "I just want to show my girl what she has with me," he said, placing kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder. "What she can get from me."

"Excuse me?" the blonde said, trying to turn in his arms. "Bucky. What are you doing?"

The super soldier turned her around, bringing his hands back on her hips. He pushed her against the counter, his body pressing against hers. He ran his nose along her neck, smiling as he felt her shudder. He slowly slid his hands up her side to her waist. He squeezed her sides, chuckling when he heard her squeak. "Like I said," he breathed, moving his face into her hair, "I want to show you what you can have with me. I want to make sure you're feeling good."

Tracey's eyes widened, her face turning redder. "B-Bucky…" She gasped when he nipped her ear. "Y-you're trying to seduce me, aren't you?"

"Aw," he said, moving his head to stare at her. A sly smirk was on his face as he looked at her. "You figured it out then?" He lowered his head to her ear. "There goes the fun," he whispered in it. "But I guess we can have more fun," he said, dipping his head until his lips were next to the corner of hers. He shifted his eyes to stare into Tracey's brown ones, his mouth centimeters from hers. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were turning red. He grinned as he leaned away from her.

Tracey blinked, staring up at her boyfriend. "What?"

"You said I couldn't seduce anyone. I'm pretty sure I had you," he said, a cheeky, tooth smirk on his face. "Guess you were wrong, darling."

Tracey glared up at him before grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him down to her level. She smashed her lips against his. The super soldier was taken aback but quickly slid his arms around her. One around her waist keeping her close and the other tangled in her hair. The blonde woman eventually let go, pushing him away, but keeping her hold on him.

"Guess I was," she said, smirking up at him, making him grin before kissing her again.

**HELLO WORLD! So this chapter goes out to ladyjthewriter for believing that I could write a bit with Bucky trying to seduce Tracey. I wasn't too sure because I'm inexperienced with the whole seducing category. After all I've only had one boyfriend freshman and sophomore year of high school and dated one other guy for three days… You can see why I wouldn't know how to seduce or be seduced by anyone. **

**Anyways, let me know if you liked this because I'm pretty sure this is total garbage. **

**If you have any questions for anyone in the tower, feel free to drop them off at my tumblr. If you have a prompt you'd like to see me write, leave a message on my tumblr, PM me here, or leave it in a review. **

**As of right now it is finals week so for those of you who have sent in prompts I'm REALLY sorry it's taking forever to get them out. I'm currently stressing out about some classes and writing hasn't been on my mind as of late. Yes, this chapter was just written today, but it randomly popped in my head and I needed a break from studying. But I promise you once I get home for break I will be writing out the prompts those of you who sent them in. **

**Now I should really get back to studying for Literature because my final is at 8 am and it is currently 11:47 at night where I am. I am also nervous about my exam because of the written portion and how my teacher is the worst grader when it comes to writing crap for her class. She's my worst English/Literature teacher by far and I currently am so done with life that I think I won't be getting any sleep tonight and am slowly losing my mind. Hopefully I can drink, eat, and play video games to get my mind off of my Lit and Econ final tomorrow or Friday with my friends to celebrate the end of finals. **

**Hopefully I'm not dead tomorrow after two exams that I can actually write a little more of Falling Again and work on some prompts. Who know!**

**Sorry for the rambling. ANYWAYS thank you to everyone for your support! Finals week is maybe finally getting to me… I'm sure every college student knows what I'm talking. Anyways thanks again you guys! **

**And good luck to any of you taking finals!**


End file.
